Grito de Libertad
by Cidonya
Summary: Último Capitulo de la Historia, por fin un mundo sin Lord Voldemort la esperanza renace de nuevo gracias al paso del tiempo que cura todas las heridas
1. Prologo

GRITO DE ESPERANZA  
  
****PROLOGO****  
  
Los tiempos oscuros del pasado vuelven a repetirse, pero con mayor intensidad..hoy el aire huele a desconfianza..a temor, nadie sabe en quien confiar..personas desaparecen de todas partes, para después reaparecer en los lugares mas inhóspitos, sin vida, con evidentes señales de tortura en sus cuerpos..los diarios tratan de ocultar las muchas desapariciones, pero todos los intentos son infructuosos..la histeria colectiva empieza a reinar, provocando pánico en algunos sectores de la sociedad mágica inquietando al mundo muggle..mis amigos y yo cooperamos con una organización secreta, cuya misión es enfrentar al Señor Oscuro. Nosotros estudiamos para ser Aurores..estamos a meses de graduarnos..preparándonos para lo inminente, pues la sombra de muerte y desconfianza, cubre a la sociedad por entero..los mas desconfiados temen hasta de su propia familia..el fin se acerca..nuestras horas están contadas..ambos bandos se encuentran a la expectativa, tratando de descifrar los planes del contrario..las piezas en el tablero comienzan a moverse sigilosamente, con el afán de sorprender al enemigo..el mundo mágico esta en alerta..muchos planean el derroque de Funge ya que lo consideran negligente..solo es cosa de tiempo..el derroque del Ministro de Magia marcara el inicio de las hostilidades y los preparativos para una próxima guerra..una que quizás marcara el principio o el fin de una era. 


	2. Muerte en el Aire

Capitulo 1 : " MUERTE EN EL AIRE "  
  
Mi corazón y mis pensamientos se hallaban con ella.nuestro espía fue interceptado..la noticia del ataque sorpresa llego tarde.tal vez.demasiado tarde.todo un regimiento de mortifagos habían sido enviados a casa de sus padres.los tomarían desprevenidos hoy.el día de nuestra graduación como auroras.olvide el discurso en la mesa de mi departamento, así que volví por el dejándola sola...caminábamos mi amigo y yo por un oscuro callejón a una cuadra de su casa donde nos habíamos aparecido en cuanto nos enteramos de la alerta de ataque inminente ..nuestros pasos sonaban en la calle vacía....mis pies se movían por inercia puesto que mi cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender a una acción tan superflua como esta...un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi frente...mi amigo camina a mi lado con paso decidido...no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que llegamos al callejón ... de repente se detiene y su expresión cambia de la intranquilidad al horror al igual que yo.....  
  
La escena era tan horrible que quede en estado de shock...lo que hace unas horas había sido un acogedor hogar ahora parecía un campo de guerra...mi amigo se adentro con varita en mano y yo también...la sangre se me helo al ver los cuerpos inertes de mortifagos tendidos en todas direcciones mezclándose con los escombros que habían sido testigos mudos de una cruenta batalla... en uno de los rincones alcance a ver un retrato en el que se veía una familiar disfrutando del aire otoñal , en el centro estaba ella. su hermoso cabello castaño se agitaba con el viento mientras sonreía alegremente... la levante del suelo y la tome en mis manos, pero el codazo que me propina mi compañero me saco de mis pensamiento forzándome a regresar a la brutal realidad... señala una pared que sobrevivió ilesa al combate, en esta se distinguía una mancha de sangre que bien podría se de ella, de sus padres o de algún infeliz mortifago. mas mi inquietud aumento al ver una figura bajando las escaleras derruidas..  
  
-¿Malfoy..que haces aquí? - pregunto mi amigo Ron quien a causa del impacto se le veía mas pálido de lo normal  
  
-Vine para advertirle. pero llegue a tiempo solo para ver como acababa con el ultimo.... aunque varios se nos escaparon - dijo Malfoy con la gélida mirada perdida en un rincón  
  
-¿Donde esta ella? - alcance a decir ya que la angustia ahogaba no solo mi corazón sino también mi voz -Arriba - me dijo mientras hacia un leve movimiento con la cabeza indicando el piso superior  
  
-¿Y sus padres? - pregunto Ron a Malfoy a la vez que yo cruzaba a grandes zancadas lo que antes había sido una sala de estar, deteniéndome en seco para escuchar la respuesta de labios de Draco Malfoy quien no prorrumpió ningún sonido lo cual me hizo suponer lo peor. habían sido asesinados y ella loca de ira mato a la mayoría de sus atacantes.... era tan pesado el ambiente en lo que quedaba de la casa que bien podía decir que sentía la muerte en el aire.  
  
No espere mas y me dirigí a su habitación donde ya me había encontrado un sin numero de veces en mis visitas anteriores, el camino lo habría encontrado aun con los ojos cerrados... cada paso que daba era angustiante ante la incertidumbre de no saber en que estado la encontraría. Cuando me halle frente a su puerta me asalto un sentimiento de culpabilidad inmensa... si yo no hubiera olvidado ese estúpido discurso ella no habría estado sola... soy tan culpable de esto como cualquiera de los mortifagos muertos en el piso de abajo... pero no resisto mas, tengo que verla... así que doy unos leves golpes a la puerta de color marfil que esta ante mi... nadie responde, así que decido entrar.  
  
Ante mi aparece una habitación oscura, sombría... los libros que usualmente se hallaban en sus estantes se encuentran regados por todas partes... en el piso descubro un hermoso florero hecho añicos y esparcidas en la alfombra las delicadas rosas... la llamo por su nombre, pero nadie contesta, la habitación parece estar desierta asaltándome en ese instante el pensamiento de que quizás halla seguido a los mortifagos en cuanto Malfoy la abandono en la recamara... me dispongo a salir cuando a mis oídos llega un tenue sollozo que hace gire inmediatamente para buscar la fuente del sonido; de pronto la veo... es ella, estaba sentada en el piso en uno de los rincones de la habitación, se tapaba es rostro con las manos haciendo que pudiera ver uno de sus brazos vendados... su cabello aun lacio caía sobre la ahora maltratada túnica azul donde se apreciaban manchas de sangre fresca, no soporte mas y le llame por su nombre nuevamente.....  
  
-Hermione - dije con voz entrecortada mientras sentía desfallecer cada uno de los músculos que me mantenían en pie, cuando ella alzo la vista para verme con una mirada de desconcierto ya que al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia en la habitación  
  
-No pude salvarlos....el los mato....Lucius los hizo...y lo deje escapar - decía mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo que dos gruesas lagrimas escurrieran por sus pálidas mejillas  
  
-Eran demasiados par ti - dije a la vez que me arrodillaba frente a ella para verla mas de cerca  
  
-Esa no es excusa - decía Hermione tercamente derramando aun mas lagrimas empapando su túnica y haciendo que mi corazón se partiese en mil pedazos al verla en ese estado  
  
-No seas tan dura contigo... además yo también debería haber estado aquí - dije con tono de amargura desviando la mirada hacia un libro que yacía a un lado de mi... estaba de nuevo absorto en un torbellino de pensamientos cuando su cálido abrazo me envolvió y reconforto hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo al tiempo que me decía...  
  
-Lo siento..es que...me siento tan sola - dijo entre sollozos al tiempo que me apretaba tan fuerte....como si temiera que alguien nos separase en cualquier instante  
  
-No vas a estar sola... yo estoy contigo - le susurre al oído mientras la estrechaba con todas mis fuerzas y con toda mi alma al sentir que la valiente mujer que conocía hoy se desmoronaba entre mis brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo  
  
-Gracias Harry... por estar conmigo cuando te necesito... no se que haría sin ti - me dijo tratando de ahogar sus sollozos a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro y cabellos tiernamente haciendo que la esperanza volviera a mi abrumado espíritu  
  
-Te amo - le susurre - es por eso que quiero que duermas un momento mientras yo me encargo de todo - estas palabras salieron de mi boca al tiempo que la tomaba en mis brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama dándole después un leve beso en los labios y dirigiéndome a la puerta para volver al destruido vestíbulo, donde ya me aguardaba mi familia... al menos en este momento los consideraba así...Dumbledore y el Sr. Weasley estaban arreglando lo concerniente a los muggles que habían presenciado el ataque; Fred, George y Charlie acomodaban los cuerpos de los mortifagos en un rincón de la derrumbada casa; Sirius y Percy hacian la penosa labor de llevar y preparar los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione mientras la Sra. Weasley y Giny preparaban un te para que Hermione durmiera por un rato en tanto Ron interrogaba a Malfoy acerca de lo ocurrido adivinando que quizás Lupin y Bill habían ido a avisar al ministerio del ataque. 


	3. La Vida Continua

Capitulo 2: "LA VIDA CONTINUA"  
  
Yo los miraba trabajar y pensaba que si Voldemort me había arrebatado a mi familia la vida misma se encargo de darme otra... otra que me apreciaba tanto como la primera y que sentía la pena de Hermione....al igual que yo, puesto que también sabia lo que era estar solo... ahora yo seria la familia de ella... en esto meditaba cuando una voz acongojada me llamaba  
  
-Harry carino ... tomate esto... te hará bien - me decía la Sra. Weasley quien me tendía una humeante taza de te con mano temblorosa mientras me observaba detenidamente  
  
-Sra. Weasley. ¿me haría un favor? - pregunte mirando a la mujer que muchas veces me demostró lo que era el amor de una madre.... algo que siempre fue extraño para mi  
  
-Claro cariño... ¿que puedo hacer por ti? - me respondió la Sra. Weasley con tono maternal mientras me tomaba por un hombro  
  
-Empaque en una maleta toda la ropa de Hermione... porque la voy a llevar a mi departamento - le dije con tono seguro después de haberle dado un sorbo a la taza de te, en tanto ella me miraba con desconcierto... pero al final accedió con un simple - De acuerdo - y desapareciendo escaleras arriba mientras yo me acomodaba en un escalón para terminar el te.  
  
Lentamente transcurrían las horas, llegaron magos del Ministerio y se llevaron los cadáveres de los mortifagos sin levantar ningún cargo contra Hermione puesto que 10 minutos antes habían llegado tres lechuzas con nuestros títulos otorgándonos el rango de Aurores.  
  
Eran cerca de las 4:00 de la tarde... los Weasley habian reconstruido ya la sala de estar y se disponían a comer, esta vez Ron se ofreció para llevarle algo de comer a Hermione en tanto yo hacia unas llamadas avisando a la familia lejana de Hermione, a la vez que Dumbledore terminaba de hablar con ella para después conversar con Malfoy quien aun se encontraba ahí. Lupin había llegado ya... el entierro se realizaría a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Cuando dieron las 6:00 de la tarde Hermione bajo para dar las gracias a todos por lo que habían hecho por ella, haciendo que los Weasley la apreciaran mas de lo que ya lo hacían si es que eso era posible. Así que pasando un rato mas Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, ella dormiría en mi cama mientras yo lo haría en el cuarto que ocupaba Ron cuando iba a visitarme. Esa noche nadie pudo dormir, todos pensaban en como Voldemort acababa con gente inocente... como era capaz de destruir a una familia en unos pocos segundos.  
  
La mañana era fría y brumosa, un cortejo se vislumbraba a lo lejos, nos hallábamos en medio de un campo con cientos de lapidas que emergían del verde pasto aun húmedo por el rocío matinal... dos urnas descendían sin hacer el menor ruido en medio del sepulcral silencio que se había formado... un chico de pelirrojo de unos 25 años me sostenía de un hombro en tanto yo abrazaba a una chica castaña de la misma edad.... nos encontrábamos entre un grupo de gente que lucían túnicas negras y trajes de duelo... era la mañana del 17 de septiembre según lo mencionaba el diario el Profeta junto con su espectacular y no poco amarillenta primera plana donde se podía leer un encabezado que decía :  
  
"Inicia Nueva Oleada de Ataques a Muggles"  
  
seguido de un largo articulo que continuaba en la sección 3B en donde se mencionaba el ataque perpetrado a los padres de una brillante auror recién graduada quien además había resultado ser la novia del ya famoso Harry Potter.... "Son novios desde hace dos años" - nos cuenta Parvati Patil amiga de ambos chicos - "Para mi que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro eliminando a Hermione Granger... es decir ella es la novia del Niño que Vivió además de ser una de las hechiceras mas inteligentes y poderosas, cosa que ya pudimos comprobar" ; así continuaba pero con detalles infundados... ya que al parecer Dumbledore trato de apaciguar un poco los ánimos con el director del diario mágico.  
  
La gente comenzaba ya a despedirse... hasta que solo quedaron los Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin y Sirius junto con Hermione y yo....poco tiempo después también nos marchamos, como queriendo dejar el doloroso pasado en aquel sitio... deberíamos comenzar de nuevo, volver a construir sobre las ruinas... en el fondo todos lo sabíamos... porque aunque dolía decirlo....la vida continua. 


	4. Una nueva vida

Capitulo 3: "UNA NUEVA VIDA"  
  
Así pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas y estas a su vez en meses durante los cuales el que antes fuera mi departamento de soltero se transformo en un acogedor hogar gracias a la presencia de Hermione ya que ahora todas las cosas se hallaban en su lugar y "YO" comía comida casera....lo que hacia que ahorrásemos mucho mas, ya que ahora ambos trabajábamos para el ministerio ganando una buena suma debido a nuestra condición de aurores al igual que nuestro amigo Ron quien junto conmigo formábamos parte del equipo de auroras encargado de la persecución y captura de los mortifagos mas buscados en tanto Hermione formaba parte del equipo de inteligencia y planeación del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Cada día que pasaba nos consolidábamos mas como pareja..... Hermione y yo disfrutábamos mucho nuestro tiempo juntos además de las reuniones secretas de la Orden del Fénix a las cuales asistíamos cada fin de semana junto con Sirius, Lupin y los Weasley desde hace cuatro meses cuando los tres ingresamos a la organización presidida por Dumbledore donde además de discutir los planes de ataque, defensa y espionaje los miembros entrenábamos en duelos arreglados y defensa con distintos tipos de armas en luchas sin magia.  
  
Mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar a causa del sueño mientras sostenía un libro entre mis manos que hace unos instantes había estado leyendo, costumbre que empecé a tener a partir de que Hermione se mudo conmigo; mi mente comenzaba a sumirse en un leve sueño cuando una extraña sensación se apodero de mi... era ella quien me despertaba con un tierno beso para decirme que era hora de irse a dormir...hacia ya casi un año que vivíamos juntos y no por eso habíamos dejado de ser tiernos el uno con el otro... así que me dispuse a obedecer a la voz que me susurraba al oído – Ve a dormir a la cama cielo – así que casi sonámbulo me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie y me tumbe en la cama rendido, pues el día de hoy había sido demasiado agitado ya que se habían incrementado el numero de asesinatos y su nivel de violencia aumentaba con el paso del tiempo según mencionaba el departamento de inteligencia del Ministerio por lo tanto Ron y yo teníamos una labor extenuante a la vez que Hermione se esforzaba mas por descifrar claves y premeditar emboscadas para los mortifagos encubiertos gracias a la información que le proporcionaba Draco Malfoy quien había traicionado a su familia para incorporarse como miembro no oficial de la Orden del Fénix en un riesgoso puesto de espía junto con Severus Snape nuestro viejo profesor de pociones.  
  
Mientras oía la lluvia golpear las ventanas de mi cuarto fui sumiéndome en un profundo sueño hasta que unas horas después desperté debido a un ruido de pasos en mi habitación.... era Hermione quien venia con una bata de dormir de seda azul..... mi mente se quedo en blanco y solo atine a decir....  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunte mientras me colocaba las gafas para verla mejor, ella solo desvió su mirada hacia un rincón a la vez que me decía – Es solo que.... estoy asustada – dijo finalizando con un suspiro para derramar después una pequeña lagrima  
  
-¿Pero... porque estas asustada linda? – volví a interrogarle mientras yo le ofrecía asiento en la cama cosa que ella acepto agradeciéndome con una tierna caricia en mi mejilla  
  
-Por ti... cada vez que Ron y tu salen a perseguir a un grupo de mortifagos pienso que tal vez esa será la ultima vez que te veré y ....- la interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que me dejara hablar  
  
-Hey... no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente – le dije a la vez que ella sonreía tímidamente – además yo nunca te dejare Hermione – continué diciéndole mientras le besaba lentamente....  
  
Una luz me cegaba los ojos, así que los abrí lentamente para poder acostumbrarme a la luz, el día había llegado y entonces la observe... era tan hermosa... ella estaba ahí, abrazada a mi pecho con su melena cubriendo sus hombros y los míos.... aun dormía así que decidí despertarla con un beso, al tiempo que abría sus hermosos ojos para regalarme una tierna sonrisa  
  
-Te dormiste con las gafas puestas amor – me dijo risueña a la vez que acariciaba mi de por si revuelto cabello en tanto yo jugueteaba con el de ella, percatándome en un instante fugaz la hora que marcaba el reloj de la repisa que hace que casi nos de un infarto a los dos  
  
-¡Estamos retrasados media hora !- me decía mientras revolvía en su cuarto para ponerse algo al tiempo que yo me envolvía en la misma túnica del día anterior y muy a pesar mío tomaba los polvos flu para dirigirme a nuestra chimenea.  
  
Un instante después los dos llegábamos corriendo y sacudiéndonos la ceniza de encima para dirigirnos a nuestras oficinas donde Ron me esperaba con cara divertida ya que nos vio entrar como dos proyectiles a reportarnos con nuestro superior aunque sabia que no habría mucho problema pues este era Percy Weasley quien obtuvo el puesto poco antes de que los tres nos recibiéramos como aurores; después de que ambos escuchamos un breve discurso acerca de la puntualidad en el trabajo Hermione y yo salimos ilesos, en tanto Ron 


	5. El Compromiso

Capitulo 4: "EL COMPROMISO"  
  
Los meses continuaban avanzando mientras la lucha se agudizaba por ambas partes ya que en los dos bandos se incrementaban las bajas perdiendo miembros valiosos....solo sobrevivían a las innumerables emboscadas los magos y brujas mas preparados y valientes, los asesinatos a muggles junto con familias enteras de ellos eran el blanco perfecto pues seguían sin cesar .... por ordenes del ministerio los hogares de los ciudadanos incluidos los de los aurores eran protegidos por medio de potentes hechizos.... todo esto hacia que la "Orden del Fénix" fuera propuesta para ser legalizada ya que era la única que parecía poder contrarrestar los ataques de los mortifagos de Voldemort.... al menos eso era lo que decía el encabezado del diario el Profeta del 26 de Abril " La Orden del Fénix...Realidad o Mito ":  
  
" la verdad es que no hay ninguna pista acerca de que exista tal organización aunque muchos de los sobrevivientes de ataques a muggles o magos dicen haber sido auxiliados por magos muy fuertes que lucían túnicas rojas con el emblema de un fénix en la espalda...pero no hay pruebas contundentes – nos dice el Nuevo Ministro de Magia David Turner seguido por el Consejero de Seguridad Arthur Weasley quien se negó a dar declaración acerca de este asunto"  
  
-Todo esto se esta volviendo mas peligroso – decia Hermione sosteniendo el periódico en sus manos- nos pueden descubrir – agrego mientras tomaba de su copa un poco de vino  
  
-Pero también podemos pedir la autorización al Ministerio ahora que necesitan de nosotros....podremos salir a la luz – dijo Ron a la vez que continuaba con su estofado  
  
-Lo que me preocupa es cuanto tiempo podremos seguir así...estamos perdiendo gente valiosa – agrege mientras terminaba mi plato de pay de manzana tranquilamente, pues era sabado y habiamos ido a comer a un buen restaurant  
  
-¿Y porque no vinieron los demas ? – pregunto Hermione  
  
-Bueno ....Giny anda muy ocupada pues ya casi termina sus estudios como medimago así que no tuvo tiempo , Fred y George tenian que surtir la sucursal de Hogsmeade porque Lee les dijo que su inventario escaseaba, Bill tubo que ir a gingots pues tienen problemas con el fantasma de un gnomo que no quiere abandonar una de las camaras acorazadas y Cahrly salio junto con Hagrid ya que una Cola Cuerno Húngaro va a ser transportada a la reserva el dia de hoy y mama y papa fueron a comprar un comedor nuevo , pues no cabemos ya en la vieja mesa de la cocina.  
  
-¿ Y Percy ? - pregunte aunque en mi interior suponia la respuesta  
  
-En la oficina....si, si ya se que es Sabado pero la UNICA persona que puede arrancarlo de su escritorio sin usar explisivos es Penélope, pero ella se fue a pasar unos dias con sus padres por lo de su embarazo, así que supongo que mi hermano sigue ahí – termino Ron con tono de aburrimiento  
  
-bueno solo voy al tocador y nos vamos – dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de nuestra mesa  
  
-Hey...¿ y para cuando la boda ? – pregunto mi amigo con una cara de curiosidad  
  
-Bueno....pues...yo....ella....lo he pensado....pero...no se como – dije esto y la cara de Ron se contorsiono en una sonora carcajada que atrajo la curiosidad de los que se hallaban cerca de nosotros en las otras mesas  
  
-Hay amigo mio....mira, comprale una sortija y en una cena romántica le regalas el anillo y le preguntas, ¿ que dices ? – me dijo Ron con cara de " mis planes nunca fallan"  
  
-Esta bien – dije estrechándole la mano en tanto pagaba la cuenta para irnos  
  
Oia la lluvia caer....un relámpago ilumino nuestra habitación....ella estaba junto a mi como cada noche, la sentia respirar y de vez en cuando moverse al dormir....su mano descansaba en mi pecho donde se podia ver el anillo de compromiso que hace una semana le obsequie mientras cenábamos en el restaurant mas romántico de todo Londres , en donde al preguntarle si queria ser mi esposa comenzo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad en tanto yo colocaba el anillo en su delicada mano, un par de horas después toda la familia se habia enterado ya y se llebo a cabo una pequeña reunion entre las luces de bengala de los gemelos, la alegria de Ron, el llanto de la Sra. Weasley y la algarabía de Giny, Bill, Charly, Sirius, Remus , además de contar con la visita relámpago de Dumbledore...en verdad ese era uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida y de la de Hermione ....un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos así que decidi entregarme al sueño entre los brazos de mi amada com lo hacia cada noche desde hace unos meses.  
  
La boda se habia planeado para el dia 30 de julio, precisamente el dia del cumpleaños de Harry, es de suponer que la Sra. Weasley andaba como loca haciendo planes y citando continuamente a Hermione para que vieran todos los trajes de novia posibles ya que nos consideraba a ambos como sus hijos y "no siempre se casa un hijo" como diria ella cuando Giny se quejo por el escandalo que habia en la casa ya que tenia exámenes finales y no queria reprobarlos por lo que su humor no fue de lo mejor en todo ese tiempo.  
  
-Ron ...no es que me queje pero... ya he visitado 12 tiendas el dia de hoy...la verdad es que jamas pense que elegir un vestido seria tan complicado – dijo Hermione mientras descansaba en un sillon de la sala del departamento  
  
-En eso tienes razon ....jejeje....a Penélope solo la hizo recorrer 10 aunque el alboroto es el mismo de la otra vez- decia Ron mientras observaba a una Hermione rendida recostada en el sofa y soltando una carcajada.  
  
Primero que nada....Gracias a todos los que han leido mi fan fic...la verdad es el primero que escribo y espero les guste la trama de este...por otro lado lamento haber tardado tanto en la actualizacion de el...pero como acabo de iniciar clases en la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo...., pero prometo hacerlo un poco mas seguido para no dejarlos intrigados....en especial gracias a "bbpotter" por el review..., espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade y si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia me la hagan llegar a mi correo : circe553@hotmail.com y tratare de responderlas lo mas pronto posible. 


	6. La Orden del Fenix

Capitulo 5: "La Orden del Fenix"  
  
Así pasaron los dias mientras los animos subian de tono, en tanto el mal humor de Giny aumentaba, aunque en la casa de Ron todo era alegria, en el mudo exterior las cosas empeoraban .....tanto que el profeta publico el dia 2 de Mayo "La Orden del Fenix Reconocida y Legalizada"  
  
"Este Lunes 2 de Mayo el Ministro de magia David Turner declara por decreto oficial que la citada Orden del Fenix" al mando del Prof. Albus Dumbledore Director Oficial de la escuela Hogarts de Magia y Hechiceria queda legalizada junto con sus integrantes actuales :  
  
-Albus Dumbledore -Arthur Weasley -Mundungus Fletcher -Molly Weasley  
-Bill Weasley -Amos Diggory -Charlie Weasley -Fred Weasley -Arabella Figg -George Weasley -Remus Lupin -Sirius Black -Minerva McGonagall -Harry Potter -Ronald Weasley -Hermione Granger -Seamus Finnigan - Padma Patil -Parvati Patil -Rubeus Hagrid -Lee Jordan -Percy Weasley -Neville Longbottom -Penelope Clearwarter -Fleur DeLacour -Oliver Wood -Florean Fortescue -Dean Thomas -Ernie McMillan -Lavander Brown -Cho Chang -Alicia Spinnet -Angelina Jonson -Kutbert McRide -Silvia Royalth -Víctor Hamilton -Ernest Bauruarth -Louis Stanley -Harvey Springer -Emma Deleitel -Eriberth Blavietsky -Olymp Máxime -Clarisse Ford  
  
los cuales por su condicion estan en derecho de ejercer los soguientes derechos y sus correspondientes deberes :  
  
-Permiso para usar la magia en todo momento, ya sea para el ataque o defensa de su vida, la de algun otro mago e incluso de los muggles. -Permiso para utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables en caso de ataque inminente -Permiso para capturar vivos o muertos a los mortifagos que sean posibles -Permiso para aparecerse en el sitio que necesiten a excepcion de los Señalados por el Ministerio de Magia -Permiso para torturar cuando sea necesario solo cuando el Ministerio lo autorice o en caso solo de utilizar veritaresum -Permiso para utilizar todos los recursos disponibles del Ministerio en caso de ser necesario  
  
Las personas que deseen formar parte de la Orden del Fénix se comunicaran directamente con Minerva McGonagall, en cuando a la seguridad del Ministerio de Magia y sus alrededores se tomaran medidas mas estrictas"  
  
-Con el giro que estan dando las cosas....las ventas estan bajando un poco – descia Fred mientras George hacia cuentas sobre cuentas, nos encontrábamos en casa de los Weasley pues la mama de Ron le enseñaba a Hermione todos los platillos que se podrían ofrecer el dia de la boda que habiamos decidido ya se llevaría a cabo en una hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad...al aire libre como ambos habiamos acordado.  
  
Al otro dia en el trabajo a mi y a Ron nos toco archivar los expedientes de los mortifagos mientras que Hermione luchaba apor descifrar una clave secreta por medio de Runas antiguas y solo se le veia si se asomaba por encima de las montañas de libros que tenia por todo el escritorio hasta que un buho aterrizo estrepitosamente en una de las montañas de su mesa con una nota atada en la pata...Hermione leyo el pergamino en el cual se notaban unos garabatos que se veian habian sido garrapateados rapidamente  
  
-¡No puede ser! – exclamo Hermione al leer la nota mientras el horror se dibujaba en su cara al tiempo que Ron le arrebataba la nota donde pude leer : "Ataque al Ministerio Inminente"  
  
-¿Quién lo envia?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta  
  
-Draco Malfoy – dijo ella mientras corria con el buho en brazos hacia la oficina de Percy donde un instante después salieron ambos corriendo para alertar a todos en el Ministerio para que evacuaran y a los aurores para que preparasen la defensa del edificio apostándose en lugares estratégicos para así tratar de frenar su avance al interior ...al final ella regreso para apostarse detrás de una barricada que nosotros habiamos hecho ya con los escritorios mientras esperábamos el ataque.  
  
Gritos de angustia y ruidos ensordecedores se oian desde fuera de la oficina donde nosotros junto con Percy nos encontrábamos acechando a los mortifagos que intentasen llegar hasta el despacho del Ministro de Magia , el cual solo habia aceptado a abandonar el edificio hasta que estuviese evacuado por los demas magos, por lo que en ese instante tal vez estaria siendo conducido por su guardia personal conformada por 3 aurores por medio de un pazadizo secreto hacia una de las salidas mas seguras del Ministerio....los pasos de una multitud se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta...para sorpresa de todos unos 8 mortifagos se hallaban dentro con el objetivo de llevarse consigo al Ministro de Magia según pense ....pero no era tiempo para sumirme en mis pensamientos ahora, Ron se me habia adelantado tomándolos por sorpresa y dejando inconscientes a dos de un solo tiro así que me dispuse a actuar.  
  
-Vamos....Percy...cubrenos – dije con aire resuelto a la vez -¡Ahora a ellos! – grite de nuevo  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! – gritamos al mismo tiempo los 3 en tanto Percy le lanzaba un Rictusempraa un par de mortifagos que entraban a la ya abarrotada oficina  
  
-¡Desmainus! –grito Ron apuntandio a los dos mortifagos que se retorcían de la risa en el suelo quedando inconscientes a los pies de Percy quien se hallaba palido y sudoroso  
  
-¡Inmovilus! – grito Hermione para impedir que otros 3 mortifagos se escaparan  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!- grite apuntando a otros dos mortifagos que se abalanzaban sobre Hermione para tratar de detenerla  
  
-¡Impedimenta! –bramo Ron a la vez que apuntaba a los dos mortifagos que acababan por huir  
  
Todos decidimos salir de la oficina y nos encontramos a nuestro paso con cuerpos de aurores y mortifagos tendidos en el suelo con el efecto de varias maldiciones cuando un grito atrajo nuestra atención.....era una bruja del ministerio que estaba mirando por una de las ventanas haciendo que los 4 mirasemos hacia fuera.....  
  
-¡Oh No,....se llevan al Ministro! – dijo Ron al tiempo que los Ron , Hermione y yo corriamos lo mas rapido posible hacia las afueras del Ministerio ya que no nos podiamos aparecer.....una vez fuera del edificio Hermione se aparecio frente a ellos para cerrarles el paso antes que salieran del callejón y se perdieran entre cientos de muggles.  
  
-¡Fuera del camino asquerosa sangre sucia! - le grito un mortifago mientras los otros dos que lo acompañaban se dirigían a Ron y ami dejando al noqueado Ministro atado en el suelo entre ellos.  
  
Los hechizos salidan disparados por todas partes a decir verdad los 6 eramos muy buenos ene l combate pues ya llevábamos cerca de 10 minutos en aquella situación y ningun bando cedia en su presion, así que decidi que era hora de pedir ayuda y me arriesgue a llamar a la Orden para impedir el secuestro del Ministro a toda costa por lo que descubri parte de mi pecho para tocar el taruaje que nos caracterizaba colocado precisamente en el lado izquierdo del pecho justo encima del corazon lucia un hermoso Fénix de color dorado y escarlata intenso con las alas extendidas ....ese tatuaje mágico hacia que los miembros de la Orden se aparecieran donde se hallara el mago que los habia solicitado en caso extremo.  
  
En ese mismo instante una docena de magos nos rodearon y atacaron a los mortifagos reduciéndolos a cero en menos de 5 minutos rescatando así al Ministro de Magia por sus captores.  
  
-¡Buen trabajo Chicos! –nos dijo Sirius mientras Lupin desataba al Ministro y Arabella sometia a los 3 apaleados mortifagos en tanto los demas corrian a socorrer a los aurores que habian resultado caidos en el ataque.  
  
-¡Gracias...Muchas Gracias! – decia David Turner mientras Remus lo llevaba a salvo a su despacho en tanto le explicaba lo sucedido  
  
-¿Estas bien ?- pregunto Hermione mientras corria hacia mi y me estrechaba fuertemente  
  
-¡Claro amor.....no te preocupes!...¿y tu? –le pregunte a la vez que acariciaba su enmarañado cabello que despedia un ligero olor a rosas  
  
-Si.....¿ y tu Ron? ......¿estas bien ?- preguntaba Hermione al pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado en la banqueta de la calle muggle mirándonos  
  
-¡Vaya hasta que se acuerdan de mi, pero si estoy bien.....aunque deben de aceptar que si yo no hubiese estado aqui nadie se habria salvado! – dijo con aire de suficiencia para luego mostrarnos una enorme sonrisa -¡Vamonos a celebrar! – dijo mientras nos abrazaba a ambos  
  
-¡Deacuerdo! – le respondi mientras nos perdiamos entre la multitud de magos de Ministerio que ya habian aparecido una vez pasado el peligro. 


	7. El Principio del Fin

Cap.6 : "El Principio del Fin"  
  
Un par de dias después el diario el Profeta lucia en su articulo de primera plana :"Ataque al Ministerio"  
  
"Este Martes 3 de Mayo un grupo numeroso de mortifagos intentaron tomar por asalto el Ministerio de Magia para secuestrar a David Turner actual Ministro de magia lo que en pocas palabras significaria el inicio de las hostilidades por parte del Consejo de Magia presidido por Arthur Weaasley en contra de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado pero gracias a la intervención de tres jóvenes aurores miembros de la Orden del Fénix que lograron rescarae al Sr. Ministro de las manos de los mortifagos . Los nombres de nuestros Heroes son : "  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ronald Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
  
"quienes seran condecorados con la Orden de Merlín Tercera Clase el dia de mañana en la Sala de Premiaciones del Ministerio"  
  
-¿No es hermosa? –decia Ron mientras lucia su insignia en el pecho  
  
-¡Deja eso en paz.....te pareces a Percy! – dijo Hermione mientras disfrutaba el efecto de sus palabras al ver que Ron se desprendia instintivamente de su preciada insignia  
  
-¿Satisfecha? .....ahora no podre tocarla nunca – le reprochaba Ron a Hermione mientras yo los observaba divertido, hacia ya mes y medio que nos habian concdecorado, realmente me estaba preocupando....los ataques no cesaban en lo mas minimo y nuevamente la incertidumbre se hizo sentir por todas partes debido a que no sabiamos en quien confiar mas que en los miembrso de la Orden del Fénix con la cual las reuniones se hacian mas frecuentes y en completo secreto en una casa abandonada o al menos así es como la ve la mayoría de las personas que no pertenecen a la Orden.  
  
-¿Cielo estas bien? - me pregunto Hermione mientras atendia junto a Ron a dos lechuzas que habian entrado por la ventana del departamento y pude notar que una de llas era Hedwig y la otra quien traia un enorme paquete que Hermione trataba de quitarle en tanto Ron ponia cara de estupefacción al ver la nota de mi lechuza  
  
-He......si......¿qué pasa Ron? – pregunte dirigiéndome a el un tanto angustiado  
  
-¡Sucedio! – nos dijo mientras se derrumbaba en el sillon mas cercano con cara de abatimiento total -Me estan asustando....¿qué es? – pregunto ella mientras depositiba el paquete sobre la mesa para dirigirse hacia mi  
  
-Lo ha enviado Sirius diciéndonos que no nos separasemos – dijo Ron dándole al nota a Hermione mientras yo sostenia el diario el Profeta entre mis manos temblorosas  
  
-Pero....¿porque? – me pregunto a mi mientras yo me ponia a leer la primera plana del diario en voz alta para que la escuchase :  
  
"Asesinado el Ministro de Magia"  
  
"Hoy por la mañana algunos funcionarios del Ministerio acudieron a la casa del ahora fallecido Ministro de Magia y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al par de aurores encargados de su seguridad muertos a la entrada de la casa, pero al entrar en ella encontraron el cadáver del auror restante junto con los de el Ministro y su familia entera quienes tenian huellas de tortura visibles. Como es de suponer el nuevo Ministro de Magia por dictado de la ley es el Presidente del Consejo de Seguridad, en este caso el Sr. Arthur Weasley quien hace unas horas declaro al mundo mágico en estado de Alarma Total ya que según miembros del Ministerio y magos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix se planea un ataque masivo por parte de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado por lo que se convoca a todos los magos mayores de 20 años a que se presenten en las agencias del Ministerio para enrolarse en el ejercito al mando de los aurores en el transcurso del dia"  
  
Hermione me miraba con una expresión de angustia mientras Ron se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.  
  
-Tenemos que ir....nos estan llamando – dijo Hermione con la voz apagada llevándose una mano al pecho al sentir ese cosquilleo que provocaba aquel tatuaje como señal de convocatoria  
  
-Voy por las tunicas – se apresuro a decir Ron volviendo enseguida con tres tunicas rojas que lucian un fénix dorado en la espalda las cuales nos pusimos de inmediato sobre nuestra ropa muggle, nos descubrimos el pecho y tocamos nuestro tatuaje para que unos instantes despues apareciéramos en la sala de reuniones de la Orden donde nos aguardaba ya Dumbledore, el Sr. Weasley, Sirius , Remus, Mundungus, McGonagall, Arabella y casi todos los demas miembros, tomamos asiento y comenzo la reunion casi de inmediato.....  
  
-Todos estaran deacuerdo conmigo en que la Orden del Fénix debera tomar partido lo antes posible en esta guerra que se avecina....nosotros somos magos y hechiceras fuertes a comparación de los demas....pero no podremos ganar esta batalla nosotros solos.....los necesitamos a ellos, así que me permito nombrar a cada uno de ustedes como capitanes de un batallon que conste de 150 magos...haciendoles responsables de entrenarlos para que pueden sostener un duelo en caso de que se avecine lo peor de lo cual no tengo ningna duda – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a cada uno de los que ahí nos hallábamos -Arthur....me pareceria una buena idea que los niños y los ancianos que no esten en condiciones de sostener un duelo sean trasladados a Hogwarts para que esten a salvo – dijo Mundungus desde su asiento con semblante preocupado, cosa que era muy rara en el  
  
-Muy buena observación – dijo Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza – Me encantaria que Minerva, tu Mundungus , molly y Hagrid se encarguen de mantener vigilado el colegio y sus alrededores  
  
-Percy...da la orden y que el Profeta lo publique – le indico el Sr. Weasley a su hijo quien junto con McGonagall, Mundungus, Molly y Hagrid desaparecieron en un santiamén  
  
-Prof. Dumbledore..... ¿podriamos saber con quien mas contamos ? –pregunto Neville a quien la ausencia de Snape en estos ultimos años le habia sentado de maravilla ya que se habia vuelto un chico mas seguro que al igual que sus padres también habia logrado convertirse en auror superando así un poco su falta de memoria para sopresa de todos  
  
-Para responder la duda de el Sr. Longbottom he d decirles que no todos los gigantes estan de nuestro lado, ademas que los dementores de hallan de parte de Voldemort....pero ayer me comunicaron que gracias a la intervención de Charlie todo un numeroso grupo de banshees se dirige hacia aca para pelear pro nuestra causa – dijo Dumbledore pensativo  
  
-¡Además de cientod de veelas !- dijo Arabella como dudando un poco acerca de lo que acababa de decir  
  
-Va a ser un poco difícil concentrarse en la batalla con ellas ahí – observo Ron con cara pensativa haciendo que yo recordase la primera vez que vi a una veela en aquel mundial de quiddicht y de todo el alboroto que causaron  
  
-Podremos hacer unos tapones con filtro – dijo Hermione con aire resuelto – con lo que los hombres podrían ori absolutamente todo menos a las banshees ni a las veelas  
  
-Excelente Srita. Granger....uestd, Arabella y Charlie se encargaran después de esto – dijo Dumbledore mientras los nombrados asentían con la cabeza- en tanto debemos organizar a todos los magos y brujas que acudiran a nuestro llamado así que de eso se encargaran Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Neville, Oliver, Angelina, Bill, Cho, Amos, Dean, Alicia, Ernie, Lavander, Padma, Parvati, Emma y Clarisse – dijo Dumbledore pero antes qye oyduera agregar algo mas una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo interrumpio  
  
-De manera que ¿también piensa dejar luchar a las mujeres ? – dijo Draco Malfoy quien habia llegado junto con Snape sin que nadie lo notara  
  
-Dejame decirte Draco que cualquiera de nosotras tiene mas cerebro que tu – dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la vista -Sr.Malfoy, ¿no estara temiendo a caso que alguna dama lo supere en algun duelo ? –dijo Dumbledore mirándole fijamente  
  
-¿Miedo yo?......por supuesto que no.....por mi que peleen todo lo que ellas quieran – dijo sin despegar la gelida mirada de Hermione quien le devolvia la misma miarada penetrante logrando que yo también comenzara a sentir la ira fluyendo por mis venas  
  
-Bien pueden retirarse ustedes – dijo Dumbledore señalando al grupo que habiamos formado así que no dudamos ni un segundo y desaparecimos para agruparnos de dos den dos en distintos puntos del Ministerio para anotar y dar instrucciones a todos los magos que respondieron a la convocatoria.....en verdad ese dia fue el mas largo de toda mi vida hasta entonces, puesto que las filas parecian interminables.....llenas de magos adultos , algunos un poco viejos y otros mas jóvenes.....en fin cuando acabamos e hicimos un recuento de los recien reclutados magos sumaron una cantidad de 10, 286 personas entre brujas y hechiceros en estado de combatir, muchos de ellos casados y con hijos a los cuales se le hacia la invitadion de enviarlos a Hogwarts para ponerlos a salvo bajo la vigilancia de la Orden del Fénix. 


	8. Proposiciones Inesperadas

Cap.7: "Proposiciones Inesperadas"  
  
Ese dia llegue a las 11 de la noche a casa y para mi sorpresa Hermione aun no habia llegado así que cene algo rapido ya que me moria de hambre y al poco rato se aparecio en el departamento junto con Charlie discutiendo aun acerca de que los filtros para los gigantes eran muy pequeños para ellos  
  
-¡Harry....cielo que bueno que ya estas aqui! – me dijo corriendo a mis brazos y besándome mientras Charlie nos observaba me decia –Hermione insiste en que los filtros para los figantes son demasiado pequeños....pero yo digo que estan bien....aunque Arabella es de la opinión de que mejor sobre a que falte – farfullo este mientras le servia un sándwich al igual que el suyo  
  
-Muchas gracias chicos, pero tengo que irme estoy muy cansado – dijo Charlie y en menos de un bostezo se esfumo en el aire dejándonos solos  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu dia cariño? – me pregunto al tiempo que me servia otro sándwich y un poco de jugo de calabaza bien frio los cuales agradeci y devore con ansia para después contarle todo lo referente a mi agotante dia.  
  
-Yo ya te conte....¿y el tuyo? – pregunte en tanto me cambiaba la tunica y me ponia unos pants para dormir  
  
-Demasiado ajetreado tuve muchos problemas con los ingredientes de la pocion pero al final lo logramos, aunque por el momento solo disponemos de 4,120 filtros....tendran que darme la relacion de hombres y mujeres que hay en total- me decia desde el baño donde acostumbraba un baño caliente antes de dormir, para después salir con un pequeño camisón  
  
-Y por cierto.....¿qué era el paquete que recibiste hoy?- pregunte mientras me acostaba por fin exalando un fuerte suspiro de alivio  
  
-He.......bueno.......yo – dudo un poco mientras se acostaba a mi lado y dando ella también un suspiro me dijo – era el vestido de novia – concluyo con mirada un poco triste  
  
-¡Oh cielo!......no te preocupes.........todo saldrá bien – le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra mi pecho para después quedarnos completamente dormidos  
  
Estaba en un bosque oscuro.......a lo lejos se oían gritos.......eran de mujer....un mortifago la llevaba a la fuerza....sus delgada ropa estaba rasgada.....la ato a un árbol mientras a la distancia se veían destellos de hechizos seguidos de fuertes estruendos....trato de acercarme a ella....y....la cicatriz comenzo a dolerme mucho.....cada vez la imagen se distorsionaba mas...hasta que por fin desperte algo agitado, pero lo suficiente como para despertar a Hermione -Harry...¿estas bien?- me pregunto ya que conocía muy bien el porque de mis pesadillas  
  
-Si cariño....solo fue un mal sueño- le dije para tranquilizarle y tranquilizarme a mi mismo de manera que por fin concilie el tan anhelado sueño al lado de la mujer de mi vida quien no muy convencida también termino por dormirse entre mis brazos  
  
Durante los dias restantes cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix se encargo de entrenar a su propio batallón conformado por 240 brujos y brujas a quienes ademas se les advirtió de lucharian junto con gigantes, banshees, veelas y tal vez centauros. Los entrenamientos eran duros no solo en duelos de magia sin o en combate muggle...es decir cuerpo a cuerpo en tanto los filtros seguían reproduciéndose continuamente. Mintras tanto Malfoy y Snape trataban de averiguar el dia exacto del ataque pero aun no hacian contacto con nadie.  
  
En tanto los padres llevaban a sus hijos al castillo de Hogwarts donde los recibian McGonagall y Mundungus, en tanto Hagrid habia ido a pedir un favor al hijo de Aragog para proteger el colegio ademas de avisar a los centauros que estuvieran preparados gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore y con algo de ayuda de Firenze.  
  
Los días pasaron rápido y por fin Snape se comunico "Primer ataque planeado para el 1 de Agosto en el Valle Godric"......a mi se me callo el alma al suelo al igual que a Hermione cuando nos informaron de la misma forma que a los demás.  
  
-No estés triste amor....- le susurre al oido cuando ella se refugio en mis brazos y sintiendo un acceso de rebeldía y de ira decidí que ese asesino no controlaría mi vida, así que tome a Hermione por los hombros para verla directamente a los ojos y decirle – No voy a permitir que Voldemort controle nuestras vidas .....Hermione ...¿quieres casarte conmigo ahora?...¿en estos momentos? –dije sin dejar de mirarla y podía sentirla temblar de pies a cabeza por lo que acababa de escuchar....Hermione miro a Dumbledore sonreír ampliamente y después me dijo - ¡SI, acepto Harry ! –murmuraba emocionada mientras me abrazaba con fuerza  
  
-Hermione....me encantaria que aceptase este regalo de un humilde admirador suyo – dijo Dumbledore mientras hacia un encantamiento haciendo aparecer un hermoso vestido de seda blando con tirantes logrando que ella diese un grito de felicidad – en tanto se lo prueba yo ire por el ministro y Harry podra avisarle a Ron para que este se lo comunique a dos demas – dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡Gracias Prof. Dumbledore! –dije emocionado mientras lo observaba radiante de felicidad, un gesto que hacia mucho que no era frecuente ver en el rostro de mi antiguo mentor  
  
-Lo que pasa es que los dos me recuerdan mucho a tus padres Harry....a ellos los apreciaba tanto como a ustedes dos – me respondio a la vez que me tomaba de un hombro para desaparecer un instante después  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí ?- pregunto Ron quien llegaba del Ministerio a la Fortaleza Base donde nos hallábamos ubicada en el Valle Godric  
  
-¡Nos casamos Ron!......avisa a Sirius, a Remus y a los demas – le contesto Hermione mientras salia disparada de la Sala de Reuniones con el delicado vestido ondeando entre sus brazos 


	9. La Boda

Cap. 8 : "La Boda"  
  
-¿Queeeee?......¿Comoooo?......¿Cuandoooo?.......¿Por qué ahora? –me pregunto mi amigo pelirrojo con cara de completa confusión  
  
-¡Que simplemente no dejaremos que Voldemort nos amargue nuestras vidas, así que nos casaremos hoy en cuanto Dumbledore llegue con el ministro !.....¿podrías avisar a Sirius y a toda la familia ......por favor ?...¿quieres? – le dije con mirada suplicante a lo cual Ron me respondió con una amplia sonrisa al ver mi nerviosismo aflorar tan rápido como agua de manantial –Ese es mi deber como padrino ¿no? – y dándome un fuerte abrazo que casi me saca el aire desapareció con un fuerte CRACK.  
  
Sirius fue el primero en llegar dirigiéndose inmediatamente después de darme un abrazo paternal que casi me mata a una de las habitaciones mas amplias en donde comencé junto con Ron y un apático Croshanks a escuchar ruidos y golpes extraños por todas partes en cuanto se le unieron un extremadamente alegre Remus, los entusiastas gemelos Fred y George seguidos de la nerviosa Sra. Weasley y de Giny quien parecía estar de mejor humor...mientras yo observaba divertido a una confundida Arabella que corría por todas partes sin saber exactamente que hacer, a la vez que Charlie y el Sr. Weasley intentaban averiguar el funcionamiento de una cámara fotográfica haciendo que cada vez que activaran el flash cerraran los ojos y exclamaran juntos un sonoro -¡OHH!-que ya me tenia algo mareado al igual que a Percy quien examinaba al ministro que el Prof. Dumbledore acababa de traer y con quien conversaba amigablemente, también tuve que soportar a un Nevylle murmurante que intentaba tranquilizarme por los métodos mas raros y poco ortodoxos que hubiese imaginado aumentándole claro esta a un Ron histérico , tan nervioso estaba cuando se ofreció a ayudarme a anudar mi corbata, que en el intento casi me estrangula con ella, obligándome a decidir que aquella prenda no era del todo necesaria, por lo que me deshice de ella lo mas pronto posible antes de que Ron tuviese suerte en asfixiarme definitivamente.  
  
Después de una hora de interminable, insufrible, agotadora, y desesperante espera toda la familia se hallaba dentro de uno de los salones principales el cual había sido elegantemente decorado con blancos rosales que salían entre hermosas estatuas de piedras iluminadas por las luces multicolores de las bengalas de los gemelos y unas pocas velas que flotaban misteriosamente sobre nuestras cabezas...yo lucia una elegante túnica negra que Ron me había regalado por la cual asomaba el cuello de mi camisa blanca ( ahora sin corbata ) lo que me daba un aire de despreocupación...bueno....al menos eso intentaba aparentar aunque estuviese temblando de nervios....  
  
-¡Ahí viene ! – dijo Arabella dando unos saltitos de emoción al asomarse por la puerta principal  
  
Me quede sin habla al verla en el umbral de aquella enorme puerta de roble que se abrió de par en par para darle paso al mas bello ángel que jamás hubiese visto....era tan hermosa....su cabello lacio lo llevaba recogido a los lados con unos coquetos broches....tenia puesto brillo en los labios y el vestido realzaba su fina figura que al avanzar hacían leves ondas que jugueteaban entre sus pies, los cuales había calzado con unas finas zapatillas de cristal que no provocaron ruido alguno al posarse ella sobre la alfombra roja que la indicaba el camino hacia mi...  
  
-¡Luces Hermosa querida! – le decía la Sra. Weasley abrazándola con fuerza mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas que Giny había confeccionado para ella minutos antes, e inmediatamente un grupo de luminosas hadas rodearon a Hermione quien era conducida a través del pasillo por Sirius y Remus quienes lucían muy emocionados al entregármela después de haberle dado ambos un paternal abrazo...  
  
Ella tomo mi brazo y el ministro se dispuso a iniciar la ceremonia, unos instantes después Ron como nuestro padrino (quien se normalizo gracias a un hechizo tranquilizante que Giny le lanzo justo a tiempo) me entrego una sortija de matrimonio que coloque en su delicada mano haciendo ella después lo mismo con migo y sin notarlo siquiera unos minutos después aquel hombre de mediana edad nos declaraba a Hermione y a mi marido y mujer lo que hizo que la estrechara con suma delicadeza para darle un beso enternecedor captado e inmortalizado para siempre por la cámara de Charlie (que no dejo en toda la noche de sacar fotografías para el recuerdo ) al momento que todos los presentes prorrumpían en gritos de jubilo y sonoros aplausos al tiempo que los gemelos detonaban otra buena cantidad de bengalas haciendo que una lluvia de estrellas de todos los colores nos rodearan y escribieran "Recién Casados" en el aire .....todo era tan perfecto que parecía un hermoso sueño donde todos éramos felices.  
  
La celebración comenzó y termino hasta entrada la noche aunque no por eso la Orden del Fénix dejo de atender sus asuntos....definitivamente aquel día fue el mas feliz de nuestras vidas....esa noche decidimos pasarla en una de las recamaras de la fortaleza que habían acondicionado para una pareja de recién casados puesto que también se hallaba repleta de pétalos rojos e iluminada por la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas que flotaban en el aire lo que hacia lucir una montaña de regalos que nuestra familia nos había hecho llegar ....  
  
-¡Es Hermoso! – exclamo Hermione al ver la esmerada e improvisada decoración de la habitación mientras depositaba el ramo en una repisa y se dirigía hacia el bacón de donde emanaba una fresca brisa con olor a madre selva  
  
-¡A decir verdad....les quedo muy bien para haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo! – dije a la vez que me dirigía hacia ella para contemplar juntos aquel paisaje nocturno - ¿Te sientes bien ?- pregunte al ver que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla  
  
-Si.....estoy bien...no te preocupes amor – me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte  
  
-Escucha cielo....se que te hubiera gustado tener una boda mejor pero ....- ella movió negativamente la cabeza apartándose de mi con una leve sonrisa en los labios  
  
-Harry James Potter Evans....la fiesta era lo de menos....lo que mas anhelaba en este mundo era ser tu esposa y ahora que los soy ...soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo....es solo que me hubiera gustado que "ellos" estuviesen aquí para ser tan felices como yo – concluyo mientras miraba hacia las montañas con nostalgia  
  
-Mira linda....si tu eres feliz ellos también serán felices donde quiera que estén – le dije tomando su rostro haciendo que mi corazón diera un brinco cuando ella me miro a los ojos sonriéndome de esa forma que yo tanto adoraba, así que la bese....nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, con ternura, con emoción, con alegría, con pasión....nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban acompasadamente y yo podía sentir su corazón latir tan agitado como el mío por lo que la estreche aun más fuerte entre mis brazos para acercarla a mi cuerpo y poder sentir como el suyo se estremecía al sentirme tan cerca de ella  
  
-Te amo Harry – me decía ella sin dejar de besarme a la vez que le dirigía suavemente hacia la cama depositándola delicadamente donde sentimos que las ropas nos estorbaban demasiado y que era necesario desprendernos de ellas para amarnos mejor.... entre sabanas, roces, besos, caricias y gemidos acompañados de pétalos rojos nos demostramos cuanto nos amábamos entregándonos en cuerpo y alma bajo la tenue luz de las velas que fueron mudos testigos de la pasión desbordante que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos libres ya de ataduras las cuales con el tiempo se fueron extinguiendo dando paso a una noche agitada ...plagada de fantasías que nacían en sus labios, que resbalaban por su delgado cuello para estancarse en sus redondos pechos donde me refugiaba por unos instantes para continuar mi camino hacia la delgada cintura dando paso a aquel vientre que albergaba el secreto de la vida que pugnaba por ser descubierto por mi....que como valiente intruso ose robar el néctar de la hermosa flor que entre mis brazos se desmadejaba llena de amor envolviéndonos con su largo cabello y que plagaba mi alma y mi ser de miles de razones para estar vivo...Dios....si amarla fuera un pecado....sin duda este seria el mayor de mis pecados....sus besos me condenarían...sus manos me atarían a las cadenas del infierno...sus caderas me hundirían en el mas profundo de los abismos....y sus piernas me perderían por toda una eternidad....pero seria sin duda un mayor pecado el no amarla de tal forma....yo....amo mucho mas que su belleza...amo ese lunar en su espalda....amo la forma en que me mira.... amo todo lo que es esta mujer que ahora se encuentra suspirando entre mis brazos....ella...mi amiga, mi compañera de aventuras, mi cómplice, mi consejera y mi confidente...mi ilusión....mi amante....mi esposa....mi Hermione.  
  
* * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * HOLA....Ya estoy de vuelta actualizando, la verdad es que la escuela ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, pero hago lo que puedo, bueno dejando de lado las disculpas y pasando a otras cosas.... ¿ que les pareció el capitulo ?...la verdad ya lo había escrito, pero a la hora de capturarlo le modifique algunas cosas que espero les hayan gustado... Por cierto mil gracias a bbPoter por eso de ser una gran escritora ( la verdad este es el primer fic que he hecho y que me atrevo a publicar ....pues acabo de comenzar otro...pero no se...bueno eso después lo decidiré ) espero tu opinión y también las de ....pues aunque no lo crean es importante para mi sus puntos de vista para ver si no la estoy regando...y nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y espero recibir mas de todos los que lean mi historia pues para mi es un honor que dediquen parte de su tiempo a leer lo que escribo.  
  
Atte.-Cydonia 


	10. Despertar

Hola a todos.....espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y lamento mucho la demora, gracias a todos por sus reviews... atualizare de nuevo en cuanto me sea posible, esper que lo disfruten...y de nuevo gracias....por cierto publicare un nuevo fic H/Hr que se llamara Para Alcanzate y por supuesto espero sus comentarios...besos.  
  
Cap. 9 : "Despertar"  
  
Las primeras luces de la mañana nos sorprendieron, me coloque de nuevo las gafas para ver mejor y de repente su imagen se hizo mas clara....se hallaba aun dormida abrazada a mi pecho ....podía sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío, su cabello lacio cubría caprichosamente su desnuda espalda enredándose entre mis brazos que no se habían separado de ella ni un solo minuto en toda la noche....lucia tan tierna que estreche a mis esposa aun mas contra mi......porque ahora ella era parte de mi y yo de ella....era mi mujer...solo mía....por fin podía llamarla así....esta vez ni siquiera Voldemort pudo impedirlo....ya nada podría arrebatármela....la sentí moverse baja las delgadas sabanas sacándome de mis pensamientos  
  
-Hola amor – me dijo dándome un beso y acariciando mi cabello con sus delicados dedos a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla contra la mía -Buenos dias Sra. Potter – le dije en el tono mas amable mientras le guiñaba un ojo para acurrucarme en sus pecho sintiendo como sus brazos me rodearon inmediatamente con sumo cariño para que ambos acariciáramos la espalda del otro  
  
-Sra. Potter....me gusta como suena – dijo dando un suspiro al aire, pero poniendo cara de preocupación me pregunto –Hey...¿ Que hora es ?.....deberíamos levantarnos ya....tenemos una junta con Dumbledore – exclamo al tiempo que intentaba ponerse en pie para abandonar la cama de inmediato  
  
-Un momento....¿ donde vas ?....quédate con migo – le dije con la cara más infantil que pude poner a la vez que le tendía los brazos abiertos de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho un niño malcriado  
  
-Hummmmm......esta bien....pero solo un ratito mas – me respondió con una gran sonrisa al ver en mi cara una expresión de satisfacción idéntica a la que pone un niño al cumplirle uno de sus caprichos  
  
Después de un rato de juguetear entre las sabanas decidimos que ya era hora de bajar con los demás por lo que nos vestimos con nuestras túnicas y nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones donde ya estaban todos.....bueno casi todos pensé al notar la ausencia de Dumbledore, por lo que tomamos asiento junto a Ron quien en esos momentos sostenía una batalla con Croshanks por la ultima galleta de chispas de chocolate ( horneadas por la Sra. Weasley )  
  
-Vaya ya era hora ¿ nooo ? – dijo con una sonrisa malévola al ver que habíamos llegado tarde haciendo que los dos nos sonrojásemos  
  
-Deja de decir tontera....además todavía ni siquiera empiezan – le contesto Hermione al tiempo que le daba un pescozón haciendo que Ron se desconcentrara lo suficiente como para que Croshanks saliera triunfante con la galleta corriendo a refugiarse a los brazos de su dueña  
  
-¡Hey!....! esa galleta era mia !- farfullo Ron mientras observaba al gato patizambo engullir la galleta con toda tranquilidad ante los ojos indignados de Ron  
  
-Silencio que ya llego – le dije a los dos logrando que dejaran de discutir aunque fuese por un momento...puesto que no estaba dispuesto a oír tan temprano una discusión sobre la dieta de Ron y del gato  
  
-Muy bien...estando todos reunidos comenzaremos con la organización ....los siguientes batallones seran ubicados de la siguiente manera :  
  
Ofensiva Central : Wood, Granger, Jordan, Lupin, Finnigan, DeLacour y Charlie Weasley Ofensiva Lateral Derecha : Black, Brown, Longbottom, Chang y George Weasley Ofensiva Lateral Izquierda : Potter, Padma Patil, Diggory, Jhonson, Fred y Ronal Weasley  
  
En la defensa de la fortaleza :  
  
Ala Norte : Thomas, Parvati Patil y Bill Weasley Ala Sur : McMillan, Royalt y Percy Weasley Ala Este : Ford, Bauruarth y Blavietsky Ala Oeste : Springer, Fortescue y Spinnet  
  
Y por ultimo los encargados de los heridos : Molly, Giny y Penélope Weasley custodiados a su vez por McRide, Hamilton, Stanley y Deleitel – informo Dumbeldore a la vez que le hacia una seña al Sr. Weasley  
  
-Aquí están señaladas las ubicaciones correspondientes a cada batallón – decía el Sr. Weasley señalando un mapa que había hecho aparecer sobre la mesa representando los alrededores del Valle Godric y con unos pequeños letreros indicando con nuestros nombres la ubicación de cada batallón...Hermione estaba en el centro detrás de una colina junto con Oliver, Remus y Lee haciendo que Seamus, Fleur y Charlie se cubrieran en la hondonada. Por otra parte Ron, Fred, Padma, Amos, Angelina y yo nos encontrábamos a lo largo de los limites del bosque al tiempo que Sirius, Neville, Lavander, Cho y George se encontraban escondidos entre unos arbustos.  
  
-Y.....disculpen...¿pero donde se supone que estarán el ejercito de banshees y veelas ?-pregunto Cho quien se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa  
  
-Ese batallón especial entrara en acción cuando los mortifagos hayan llegado justo aquí – le respondió Arabella señalando un sitio justo en el centro de los 3 contingentes formados por las tres ofensivas – ellos impedirán la huida de los mortifagos permitiéndonos capturar o eliminar a la mayoría concluyo dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que hizo que muchos se sobresaltaran pues nunca habían visto a Arabella tan decidida a acabar con el enemigo  
  
-Eso esta muy bien ....¿pero como guiaran a los mortifagos hasta ahí ?.....necesitaremos un señuelo – dijo Cho mirando a los demás con cara de intriga, como esperando que quizás se desechara ese plan por carecer de alguien que tuviese el valor para hacerlo, pero justo cuando iba a tomar la palabra una voz me interrumpió por completo  
  
-Eso no es ningún problema pues ya esta solucionado – le respondió Hermione con decisión, enojo y bastante altanería, pues obviamente le molestaba el hecho de que fuera Cho quien intentara echar por la borda el plan que entre ella, Ron, Dumbledore y Remus habían armado tan cuidadosa y secretamente por todo un mes en el cual lo mantuvieron en un absoluto silencio  
  
-¿Y podría preguntar quien será aquella persona que sea lo bastante cerrada como para aceptar tales condiciones de lucha ?- volvió a interrogarla Cho con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos al suponer que nadie aceptaría luchar en semejante desventaja  
  
-¡YO! – dijo Hermione ante el asombro de todos y mas aun para mi que voltee a verla con cara de estupefacción al tiempo que sentía que mi torrente sanguíneo se congelaba al recorrer mis venas a una velocidad vertiginante impidiéndome reaccionar al momento, pues una serie de ideas e imágenes comenzaron a agolpar mi cerebro y a contaminar mi espíritu –¡ estoy completamente segura de la capacidad de lucha que ha adquirido mi batallón como para asegurar que es uno de los mejor preparados y puesto que integramos la Ofensiva Central podremos mas fácilmente dar lucha retrocediendo poco a poco hasta el sitio indicado ¡ – termino señalando el punto indicado en el mapa con una cruz de un color verde vivo tan tranquilamente como si estuviese narrando su trayecto diario al supermercado lo cual me dio tiempo para ordenar mis prioridades y para salir de mis pensamientos dando lugar a que una ráfaga de ira momentánea inundara mi mente y nublara mis sentidos obligándome a perder el control por unos segundos que fueron suficientes para hacer estallar las copas de todos cuantos estuvieran reunidos en aquella sala provocando que después de un sonoro estallido acompañado de unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa un sepulcral silencio nos envolviera. 


	11. La Vispera de la Batalla

Cap. 10 : "Un Grito De Libertad"  
  
-¡ No......No Iras ! – le respondí determinantemente golpeando la mesa con mi puño cerrado al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos – Si alguien ira seré YO – dije notando como ella me miraba un tanto sorprendida por mi repentina reacción  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore....creo que debo ir yo ya que si Harry abandona la Ofensiva Lateral Izquierda quedaría sin uno de sus batallones mas fuertes........además no es un gran riesgo puesto que cuento con el apoyo de los batallones de Remus y de Oliver y reservando a los demás para cuando los tengamos donde los queremos – agrego al tiempo que Remus Lupin y Oliver Wood asentían con la cabeza para después dirigirse a mi con tono suplicante – Confía en mi...Por favor – me susurro a la vez que tomaba una de mis manos logrando que mi animo se calmara solo por un momento.  
  
Después de un rato de tomar acuerdos tiempo exacto en el que ella no soltó mi mano hasta que termino la reunión; pero antes que yo pudiera decir algo Dumbledore la llamo a ella junto con Remus y Wood.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry....ella es responsable de sus decisiones – me dijo Cho al oído mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello para ubicarse junto a mi a la vez que yo no dejaba de mirar con la vista perdida sobre el mapa que aun se encontraba sobre la mesa  
  
-¿Cómo que no me preocupe ?.........es mi responsabilidad cuidarla – le dije cerrando los puños sin despegar la vista siquiera del mapa, pues había dicho algo que para mi carecía de toda logica en esos momentos......al menos para mi.  
  
-¿Responsabilidad ?........Harry ahora si que no te entiendo – dijo ella poniendo cara de divertida confusión cuando por fin me decidí a verla con expresión atónita lo cual la confundió aun mas  
  
-¿Qué....no sabias ?....pensé que a estas horas lo sabría ya todo el mundo....pero bueno lamentamos no habértelo mencionado pero Hermione es mi esposa, nos casamos ayer – le dije con alegría mientras Cho cambiaba su expresión de confusión a otra que a decir verdad aun no se si era de enfado o tristeza  
  
-¡Cielo necesitamos hablar ! – me dijo Hermione tomándome del brazo saludando a Cho con una sonrisa fingida que yo bien conocía....mientras me conducía hacia una sala apartada, pude ver a Ron conversando muy animadamente con Clarisse Ford en un solitario rincón y a una malhumorada Cho saliendo como un huracán de ahí  
  
-¿De que hablaste con Dumbledore ?- pregunte con fingida indiferencia -Mira amor.....cuando nos casamos me propuse que yo no significaría una carga para ti, ....al contrario quiero ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort, y si eso significa que tengo que enfrentarme a unos cuantos mortifagos mas que los de costumbre para facilitarte el camino lo haré........además Sr. Potter le recuerdo que usted no se caso con una bruja cobarde – me respondió mientras me miraba con suma ternura....aquella mirada que tanto amaba ahora me brindaba su apoyo y cariño  
  
-Hermione.....eres tan necia......pero aun así te amo –le dije abrazándola - ¡Pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado.........no soportaría perderte a ti también! – le confesé mientras le daba un beso en los labios  
  
-No me alejare de ti nunca..........no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente........pero tu también me prometerás que tendrás mucho cuidado,....¿si? – me hablo al oído mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda con ternura  
  
Una vez hechas las paces salimos de la Fortaleza para ir a los campos de entrenamiento donde nuestros batallones nos esperaban ya y donde pude confirmar que Hermione era una excelente líder y una entrenadora rigurosa lo que me hacia sentirme un poco apenado por dudar de su capacidad habiendo sido ella la que nos ayudo a Ron y a mi innumerables veces en nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts.  
  
Las horas transcurrían rápidamente al igual que los días y muy pronto faltaron solo 9 horas para el amanecer....ella dormía a mi lado, Hedwig dormitaba en su jaula en tanto Croshanks dormía junto a la chimenea....dentro de dos horas tendremos que estar en el campo de batalla....tal vez esta seria la ultima noche en que tenga la oportunidad para tener un sueño relajado junto a ella, por ultimo decidí disfrutar de estas dos horas recordando los hechos felices de mi vida....desde el día que conocí a Hagrid, mi primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando conocí a Ron y Hermione, el dia que me entere que Sirius era mi padrino, el día que pude hacer un patronus corpóreo, la vez que fui con mi nueva familia a los mundiales de Quidditch, la vez que no reconoció a Hermione cuando fue al baile con Víctor Krum, cuando convirtieron a Malfoy en hurón, cuando le declare a Hermione que la amaba, los días en casa de los Weasley, mis partidos de Quidditch, el día de nuestra boda y tantos otros recuerdos que hacían que mi vida tuviese algún sentido.  
  
Ahora solo faltaba una hora, ella había despertado aunque permaneció junto a mi observando el fuego de la chimenea por unos instantes que a mi me parecieron una eternidad, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una pluma de fénix que cayo sobre nuestra cama como aviso que era hora de levantarse así que nos vestimos con nuestra ropa muggle poniéndonos al final la tunica que se hallaba grabada con hilos de oro que formaban un gran fénix.....bajamos a la sala de juntas dando antes un profundo suspiro sin soltarnos las manos.  
  
-¿Y si lo arrojas al suelo ¡BANG!? – decía George mientras Fred y Lee repartian paquetes entre los concurrentes quienes se guardaban unos paquetitos en los bolsillos de sus tunicas con cara de fascinación  
  
-¿Qué es esto ? - pregunto Hermone observando el contenido del paquete que Lee le habia puesto en la mano al igual que a mi  
  
-Un paquete completamente reformado para estas ocasiones, nos complace presentarles nuestra nueva creación, los nuevos "Weasley Pack" que incluyen una combinación de bombas fétidas junto don pequeños dardos somníferos (como para matar a un elefante), bombas con polvos pica-pica , bombas de invisibilidad (pos si se requieren), bombas ácidas, bombas transformables (puedes pasar inadvertido transformado en un bubotuberculo) y bombas de humo pimentoso.....una verdadera belleza ¿no? – dijo Fred mientras George modelaba arriba de la mesa su nueva línea de bromas para uso exclusivo de la Orden del Fénix – "Si quieren ser usados por menores de edad deberán hacerlo en compañía de un adulto con experiencia en reversión de accidentes previamente asegurado "- nos murmuro Lee por lo bajo para que nadie mas que nosotros escuchásemos el informe de las restricciones, pues yo era su socio capitalista por lo que siempre me mantenían informado de los nuevos productos y ganancias de la empresa .  
  
-¡Son fantásticas ! – le dije guardando con cuidado el valioso paquete en mi bolsillo interior  
  
-¡Son geniales !- le respondió Hermione ante el asombro de todos guardando también el paquete entre sus ropas  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de irnos para repartir los filtros entre los demás – dijo Dumbledore - para poder comunicarnos entre nosotros usaremos a Fawkes al igual que hoy por la mañana así que adelante – finalizo esfumándose en el aire al igual que nosotros.  
  
Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento donde cada capitán entrego a su batallón sus correspondientes tapones además de afinar los últimos detalles me dispuse a despedirme de mi esposa quien se dirigía hacia mi junto con Ron  
  
-Por si las dudas amigo......quiero que sepas que fue un gusto haberte conocido, te quiero viejo – me dijo Ron estrechando mi mano al tiempo que me abrazaba  
  
-Yo también te quiero hermano.....veras que cuando todo esto termine estaremos juntos de nuevo – le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para rematar con un codazo en las costillas al ver a Clarisse que le llamaba entre la multitud - ¡anda ve! – le dije soltando a mi mejor amigo  
  
-¡Cuídate Harry ! – me dijo mi esposa abrazándome - ¡Y no olvides nunca que te amo !- dijo dándome un beso al cual no me resistí.....al contrario le deseaba....no quería separarme de ella , pero tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo para acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas -¡Yo también te amo !- le susurre mientras la acercaba mas a mi pecho -¡ cuídate por favor ! – le dije antes de sepárarnos...ella salió corriendo en dirección a Ron hablaron unos momentos se abrazaron y los dos se perdieron entre la multitud  
  
-¡Suerte cariño !- me dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazándome muy fuerte al igual que la hubiera hecho con cualquiera de sus hijos  
  
-¡Nos veremos en el centro de la batalla !- me decían los gemelos mientras uno me golpeaba mi hombro y el otro alborotaba aun mas mi rebelde cabello  
  
-Procura cuidarte las espaldas Harry – oí decir a una voz a mis espaldas, eran Sirius y Remus tan sonrientes como siempre aunque mas bien eran miradas de orgullo paternal, las cuales me infundieron la confianza necesaria, calmando mis nervios  
  
-¡ No te preocupes por Hermione....yo estaré con ella aunque creo que no me necesitara! – me aseguro Remus apoyando su mano en mi hombro al igual que Sirius quien fue el que esta vez hablo - ¡Estamos orgullosos de ustedes dos y seguro que sus padres también lo están !- me dijo Canuto abrazándome imitándolo después Lunático antes de partir a reunirme con mi batallón  
  
-Un momento de su atención por favor – era la voz de Dumbledore aumentada mágicamente gracias al encantamiento "sonorus" que retumbaba por todas partes – Bien .....hoy es el día en el que se decidirán muchas cosas, este día cambiara la historia del mundo mágico y por lo tanto no solo el resto de nuestras vidas, sino también las de nuestras familias...nos enfrentaremos al lado oscuro de la magia que es controlado por magos perversos así que la única forma en la que podremos triunfar sobre ellos es fortaleciendo nuestra unión..... si permanecemos unidos .....si confiamos en el que esta a nuestro lado lograremos nuestro único y mas preciado objetivo......uno por el que vale la pena exponer nuestra vida ....acabar con el mal que representa Voldemort junto con su ejercito de mortifagos para así poder construir un mundo nuevo ....uno en el que no se cometan los errores del pasado....uno para que nuestros hijos e hijas puedan vivir en paz.....por lo tanto si tenemos que morir para lograr este sublime objetivo ......lo haremos luchando por este sueño....de pie ante el enemigo demostrando que lo que ellos creen una debilidad es la mayor de nuestras armas.....!A SUS PUESTOS !- ordeno la voz de Dumbledore a la vez que millares de magos y brujas proferían bramidos de aprobación al tiempo que desaparecían dejando en el aire el eco de una sonora exclamación emitida por millones de gargantas fundidas en uno solo grito....un Grito de Libertad  
  
% % %% % % % % % % % % % % % % %% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo....lamento haberme retrasado tanto pero no había tenido oportunidad de capturar el capitulo que espero sea de su agrado ya que pronto comenzara la acción.....por otro lado Mil Gracias por los reviews a Mane Black , Kari Granger de Potter, Emily Wolen, Arabella-G- Potter-Black y bbPotter que espero me sigan dando su opinión acerca de esta historia y de la nueva que acabo de publicar "Para Alcanzarte" que también es un H/Hr pero con otra trama bastante distinta que espero sea lo suficientemente interesante como para que dediquen parte de su tiempo a leerla y a darme sus valiosos comentarios.  
  
Gracias a todos los que lean este historia y espero sus reviews. 


	12. La batalla

Cap. 11 : "La Batalla"  
  
Esperamos una hora mas escondidos en la margen izquierda del bosque, me encontraba junto con mi tropa cuando a lo lejos vislumbre una enorme multitud de encapuchados negros que se dirigían exactamente donde se hallaban las tropas de Hermione, Remus y Wood que servirían de señuelo facilitándonos a nosotros el trabajo de atacarlos por los flancos....solo había que esperar....las tres tropas se percataron del avance enemigo y muy pronto tomaron la posición de combate con sus tres capitanes al frente de todos con varita en mano ....los mortifagos se acercaban cada vez mas rápido , el encuentro seria inevitable y necesario para atraerlos a la trampa...el ejercito enemigo era numeroso y al ver tan solo a los tres batallones se sintieron superiores decidiendo avanlazarse sobre ellos lo mas rápido posible.  
  
Era como estar viendo una película ....Remus, Hermone y Wood junto con otros magos se habrían paso con gran velocidad entre las líneas enemigas y a una señal de sus capitanes las tres tropas comenzaron a retroceder lentamente guiando a su enemigo hacia la trampa....yo no podía aguantar mas...quería ayudarlos pues al parecer sus fuerzas empezaban ya a disminuir notablemente....  
  
-! Aun no ¡ - susurro Ron a mi oído – ellos nos avisaran recuérdala – apenas hubo terminado de decir esto cuando tres bengalas rojas fueron disparadas en pleno campo de batalla.....era la señal de ataque para nosotros así que salimos de nuestro escondite para ayudar a nuestros compañeros y reducir al enemigo.  
  
Como era de esperarse los sorprendimos y entramos a la batallas entablando múltiples duelos donde lo importante no era como deshacerse del contrario si no acabarlo...en el suelo había cuerpos por lo que la marcha se hacia cada vez mas penosa, también se observaban armas como ballestas, arcos, espadas todas ellas ensangrentadas, al igual que la que yo llevaba en mis manos para abrirme camino cuando no me era posible utilizar la varita...sentía mi cuerpo cansado pero aun así me extrañaba que Voldemort no estuviese con ellos ni los dementores....alguien detuvo mi marcha al parecer era el viejo McNair así que decidí enfrentarlo, después de unos minutos de lucha lo derrote pues el viejo había perdido su habilidad con los años, de repente entre el tumulto la vi....su túnica estaba sucia y desgarrada, en lagunas partes había sangre fresca, su cabello se agitaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo , traía en su mano una afilada espada y en la otra sostenía firmemente la varita con la que dio muerte al mortifago que tenia enfrente...su mirada se perdía como buscando a alguien entre la multitud, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sonreímos aun estando dentro de aquel infierno, tratamos de acercarnos cuando un par de mortifagos nos cerraron el paso interponiéndosenos, ambos luchamos con igual furia con la que lo hubiesen hecho un par de leones al enfrentarse a su presa....después de unos cuantos interminables minutos al fin nos deshicimos de ellos y nos aproximábamos mas pude distinguir entre la multitud una mano que apuntaba al pecho de ella, trate de correr hacia ella para protegerla pero sabia que no llegaría a tiempo....los sonidos se fueron...no podría llegar....de pronto escuche una voz que gritaba – "Impedimenta" – y luego "Desmainus" – me gire buscando al dueño de esa voz que había salvado la vida de mi esposa y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a "Draco Malfoy" sonriendo en dirección a nosotros, mientras llegaba un olor a bombas fétidas en el aire  
  
-¡Gracias! – le dije al verlo aproximarse a Hermione quien ya se hallaba a mi lado  
  
-¿Draco que haces aquí ?.....¿te han descubierto ?- pregunto Hermione aun agitada por la lucha que acababa de sostener  
  
-Aun no....pero lo harán por lo que voy a decirles....esto no es el ataque principal....Voldemort va con dirección a Hogwarts acompañado de un ejercito de Dementores...si los menores mueren y la lucha se extiende por mas tiempo pronto las bajas en el ejercito de la resistencia amentaran y no habrá mas magos con quien contar haciendo que cada vez mas seamos menos – explico entre gritos pues cuando dijo esto el rostro de los tres fue iluminado por las explosiones de las tres bengalas verdes provenientes del centro del campo señalando la intervención de las veelas, banshees y los gigantes para culminar el trabajo  
  
-Vamos con Dumbledore, además no puedes estar aquí – dije tomándolo del brazo y desapareciendo junto a Hermione a quien oí murmuro algo así como – "debe estar allá".  
  
Draco, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Fred, George, Dumbledore y yo nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade pues no podíamos hacerlo dentro del castillo , corrimos lo mas que nuestras piernas nos daban, yo sentía las mías desfallecer de cansancio pero aun así llegamos antes que los demás....lo que vimos nos hizo reaccionar, el castillo se hallaba custodiado por cientos de arañas gigantes y por un centenar de malhumorados centauros....Hagrid nos recibió con cierto desconcierto...al parecer habíamos logrado llegar primero que ellos aunque no tanto como yo creía pues se oyeron gritos de alumnos que habían salido a avisar que todo un ejercito de Dementores se acercaba rápidamente por la dirección del lago, así que me dirigí hacia allá para comprobar como eran acompañados por un considerable numero de mortifagos entre los cuales puede conocer por sus voces de mando a Lucius Malfoy, Avey , Lestrange, Crabb y Goyle.  
  
-Son demasiados....llamen a los demás y rodeen el castillo – ordeno Dumbledore protegiendo la entrada principal junto con Mundungus y McGonagall  
  
Impulsivamente todos nos llevamos la mano al pecho para tocar el tatuaje que llamaría al resto de la Orden para proteger al colegio...unos instantes después Hogwarts se encontraba protegida por varios poderosos "Patronus" de todas las formas imaginables, desde mi ciervo, el unicornio de Hermione, el dragón de Draco, el leon de Ron, el fénix de Dumbledore, el lobo de Remus y el perro de Sirius entre otros que trataban de alejar a los Dementores que al parecer habían sido sorprendidos y se encontraban huyendo aunque los pocos que quedaban lo hacían por ordenes de los mortifagos haciendo que mi peor presentimiento se volviera realidad....Hermione reconoció la voz de Lucius Malfoy provocando que en sus ojos el cansancio fuera reemplazado por la venganza....la vi empuñar la espada que aun llevaba y la varita dispuesta a romper la formación para abalanzarse sobre Lucius , Ron intento detenerla pero por la forma en que ella lo miro prefirió dejarla ir hacia el lugar donde el mortifago gritaba a los Dementores  
  
-! Hermione NO¡ - le grite al tiempo que iba tras de ella pero no hizo el menor caso y siguió avanzando aun mas rápido a la vez que gritaba –¡LUCIUS ES MÍO!- con odio en la voz  
  
-¡ Pero si es la sangre sucia !- le oí gritar al mortifago que arrastraba aun mas la voz al ver a la chica acercarse a el - ¡ahora es tu turno de acompañar a tus asquerosos padres muggles ! – grito Lucius con voz de lunático aproximándose también a ella  
  
-¡"INCENDIO"!- gritó Hermione para formar un cerco de llamas rojas y moradas alrededor de ellos dos para que nadie interviniese en el duelo  
  
-¡Tonta ....ahora nadie podrá ayudarte !- le dijo el mortifago a la vez que la apuntaba con su varita, pero ella fue mas rápida y muy pronto pudo observarse a Lucius Malfoy en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor de la maldición "Cruciatus" que mi esposa le había lanzado primero observándolo sin misericordia alguna al tiempo que le decía -¿qué se siente morir a manos de una sangre sucia Lucius ? – ella había parado y este apenas pudo ponerse en pie frente a ella  
  
-¡Accio varita !- dijo Hermione apuntando hacia la varita de Lucius que se hallaba a unos metros de ella para salir volando hasta llegar a sus manos -¿dime que se siente Lucius ? – volvió a preguntar mientras rompía la varita de este en dos partes impidiendo que ella viera al mortifago sacar una daga de entre su túnica...una daga que fue a incrustarse en el hombro derecho de Hermione con tal violencia que la derribo y justo cuando el se arrojaba sobre ella con la intención de estrangularla Hermione saco velozmente de entre su túnica la espada que portaba .....tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta.....Lucius se había abalanzado sobre la espada de ella la cual lo atravesó por completo dejando casi al instante sin vida a uno de los mortifagos mas eficaces de Voldemort.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola a todos....lamento tenerlos tan abandonados pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo....espero que sea de su agrado ....pues en el trate de representar una de las batallas que se llevarán a cabo....sigo con la intención de que me den sus opiniones acerca de esta historia pues para mi son muy importantes sus comentarios y me encanta encontrarme con sus reviews que levantan tanto la moral del escritor ...y una vez mas gracias por el tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia.  
  
Espero sus Reviews, hasta pronto. 


	13. Envenenada

Cap.12 : "Enevenenada"  
  
-¡ Finite Incantatem !- grite para dirigirme hacia ella mientras Ron ahuyentaba a unos Dementores que aun se hallaban cerca de nosotros....le quite el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy de encima y la levante del suelo aun con sentido, intente quitarle la daga pero Ron me detuvo  
  
-Espera...no sabemos si esta envenenada, iré por Giny -me dijo mientras corría a toda prisa en busca de su hermana con quien volvió unos instantes después  
  
-¡Déjame verla Harry ! – me pidió mientras me apartaba y de su túnica sacaba unos polvos y un frasco con un liquido verdoso que destapo derramando un poco del contenido sobre la daga la cual cambio de color ante el asombro de mi amigo el pelirrojo y el mío - ¡Sujétala para que no se mueva Harry !- así lo hice y de un tirón acompañado de un grito de dolor de mi esposa la chica saco la daga que dejo a la vista una herida profunda por la que de inmediato comenzó a brotar un chorro de sangre de un color bastante extraño en el cual Giny coloco con cuidado una compresa hecha con un jirón de su capa y los polvos que ayudarían a cicatrizar la herida para detener la hemorragia  
  
-¡Ahora solo hay que administrarle el antídoto correcto, puesto que la daga de Malfoy estaba envenenada.....hay que darnos prisa...a la enfermería !- dicho esto levante a mi esposa en brazos pues el dolor se había intensificado al grado de dejarla inconsciente por lo que con el corazón en un hilo la lleve hasta la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey ayudo a Giny a administrarle a Hermione el antídoto que la medimaga estaba preparando con sumo cuidado, solo había que esperar, así que salí para averiguar como iban las cosas, Draco ayudaba a los profesores a controlar a los alumnos manteniéndolos en sus salas comunes, me dirigí al exterior y pude ver a Ron llevando los cadáveres de los mortifagos a un rincón apartado del colegio manteniéndose a una distancia razonable de las enormes arañas negras que custodiaban las entradas a los terrenos de Hogwarts .  
  
-Draco no ha querido recoger el cuerpo – me dijo con voz cansada señalando el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy así que por el momento lo colocare aquí ....¿ como sigue ella ?- me pregunto a la vez que volvíamos al castillo después de terminada nuestra ronda de vigilancia  
  
-Hay que esperar a que la poción haga efecto, Giny esta con ella – dije en tono grave  
  
-Vamos al Gran Salón Dumbledore quiere vernos – me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo  
  
Asentí levemente y caminamos sin decir ni una sola palabra mas....Sirius, Remus, Arabella, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley también estaban ahí esperándonos  
  
-¿Cómo esta ella ? – me pregunto Arabella corriendo a abrazarme al tiempo que Sirius y Remus dejaban su conversación  
  
-La daga estaba envenenada...Giny le administro el antídoto y....solo hay que esperar a que reaccione – dije con voz ronca aunque pude ver como Malfoy ajeno a nuestra conversación agacho la cabeza en el momento que Dumbledore entro a la habitación con Fawkes tras el .  
  
-¡Al parecer hemos ganado dos batallas hoy en lugar de una !- dijo con aspecto cansado pero sonriente – debemos adra gracias a la advertencia del Sr. Malfoy ya que de lo contrario a estas alturas estaríamos no solo llorando la perdida de los caídos en batalla si no también a nuestros hijos asesinados, aunque me temo que hemos perdido a uno de nuestros espías, pues creo el día de hoy Draco has quedado al descubierto ya dos veces , así que me alegro de que pueda ser ya un miembro oficial, si los que están aquí no tienen alguna objeción – nadie dijo nada - eso lo tomaremos como un si.  
  
Esa misma noche se celebro la victoria de la Orden del Fénix junto con la unión de Malfoy aunque nadie tenia ganas ni fuerzas par celebrar Dumbledore ordeno un gran banquete para todo el colegio al cual asistí después de tomar un rápido baño al salir de la enfermería donde Hermione aun no reaccionaba dejando a Madame Pomfrey a su cuidado...cuando entre al Gran Salón este se hallaba muy engalanado, la mesa donde nos acomodamos lucia ricas bandejas de oro con los majares mas exquisitos pero que no despertaron en mi el mas mínimo apetito al igual que Malfoy quien parecía ajeno a todo aquello y que solo se limitaba a mirar con desgano el enorme plato que tenia frente a el, al contrario de mi amigo Ron quien devoraba plato tras plato, como si hubiese sido un naufrago acabado de rescatar ...sin embargo solo tome mi copa con un poco de jugo de calabaza, la bebí lentamente y decidí salir de ahí para volver a su lado.  
  
Ella yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería....su rostro pálido era iluminado por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por una ventana, lentamente me acerque a ella y quite un mecho de cabellos de su frente para poder contemplarla mejor....su respiración era lenta y acompasada, tome una de sus manos para estrecharla con las mías...su piel estaba tibia....podía sentir como me reconfortaba el solo roce de su piel , bese su mano, su frente, su mejilla y por ultimo sus labios, acerque una silla hacia la cama donde mi esposa se recuperaba lentamente.....me desplome sobre mi asiento para dejar vagar mis pensamientos en torno a mí vida...mi vida que no era otra cosa mas que esta angelical figura que aun contemplaba con mirada angustiada.....ella lleno el vacío que había en mi vida.....no solo me dio su cariño, si no también su amor, compresión, lealtad, su alegría, su sonrisa.....aquella hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios cada vez que me veía.....esa sonrisa que tantas veces me saco del abismo de mi soledad para llevarme al mismo paraíso, el mismo que se desvanecería junto con ella si la llegase a perder algún día....mi vida no tendría ningún sentido.....sin ella....nada valdría la pena, ni la vida misma ....siento que el sueño me vence y en unos pocos instantes recline mi cabeza sobre su cama cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
  
-Sr. Potter....¿ durmió aquí ? –un nuevo día había nacido y Madame Pomfrey me despertaba con esta pregunta a la que solo pude responder con un gesto de la cabeza pues aun me hallaba un poco adormecido por no decir entumido por la incomoda posición que había elegido para pasar la noche – pues siento mucho molestarle pero me temo que este no es un buen sitio para sus armas, algún estudiante podría verlas- me dijo señalando una mesita donde se hallaban dos espadas aun manchadas por la sangre de los mortifagos que habían sucumbido ante sus dueños....una con la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de león y la otra con formas de alas de dragón.  
  
-Esta bien....enseguida vuelvo – dije levantándome pesadamente de mi sitio para tomar mi arma y la de Hermione e irlas a colocar en el despacho de Dumbledore donde este me detuvo unos instantes para preguntarme del estado de salud de mi esposa para después decirme – Harry.....lo mas importante de esta vida es encontrar el amor, que es el sentimiento mas sublime que el hombre pueda poseer, porque mientras tengas amor tendrás esperanza que es las mas poderosa de las armas, el mas poderoso de los hechizos,....ten fe Harry.....porque los milagros si existen – me decía mientras me tomaba por un hombro para conducirme a la enfermería, donde para mi sorpresa Giny y Madame Pomfrey se hallaban proporcionándole una poción a Hermione quien al parecer al fin había reaccionado.  
  
-¿ Lo ves ? – me pregunto Dumbledore sonriente a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, al tiempo que me soltaba par que pudiera dirigirme hacia su cama  
  
-¿ Como esta ? – pregunte a las dos mujeres que atendían a mi esposa quien terminaba de beberse una sustancia espumosa de color naranja pálido  
  
-Ella esta muy bien solo que necesita un poco de reposo – me respondió Madame Pomfrey llevándose el recipiente que Hermione le tendía con cara de desagrado  
  
-Eso hará que pronto recuperes tus fuerzas – le decía Giny a Hermione al ver la cara que ponía al no poder tragar del todo la espesa poción – bueno.....los dejo solos pero....luego hablamos Hermione – dijo Giny mirando un poco extraño a mi esposa quien por fin pudo pasarse la poción haciendo que su cara tuviese un aspecto muy gracioso – Me alegra que estés bien cielo....estaba tan preocupado – le dije mientras la abrazaba a mi pecho con fuerza  
  
-¡Te amo Harry ! - me decía al tiempo que sollozaba y besaba mi rostro con desesperación  
  
-¡Calmate linda, todo esta bien ! – le dije secándole las lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a empapar su angustiado rostro - ¡ pronto todo volvera a ser como antes......lo prometo ! – le dije mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, logrando que una timida sonrisa se dibujara en sus bellos labios -¡ ahora descansa princesa que hoy mismo nos regresamos al cuartel ! – le dije posándola suavemente en la cama  
  
-Amor .....¿ podrías llamar a Giny ?...quiere hablar conmigo....no se para que – me dijo mas calmada desde su lecho  
  
-Claro....descansa – le respondía mientras salía de la enfermería...camino al despacho de Dumbledore me encontré con Giny dándole el recado de Hermione, para cuando llegue a su despacho toda la Orden se hallaba ahí a excepción de Hermione y Giny claro y donde se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión sobre los planes para atacar el lugar que le servia de escondite a Voldemort conocido por Draco aunque a todos les preocupaba el hecho de que Snape no se hubiera comunicado aun con Dumbledore o con alguien mas.  
  
La reunión concluyo con un acuerdo unánime que dentro de dos días atacaríamos el castillo donde se hallaba Voldemort el cual se encontraba al borde del Risco de las Animas al final del Bosque Negro guiados por Draco Malfoy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Hola :  
  
Como ven este capitulo 12 ?....espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, como podrán observar se acerca cada vez mas la batalla final entre el bien y el mal.... ¿ resultara el plan de atacar por sorpresa a Voldemort ?, ¿ donde rayos esta Snape ?, ¿de que quiere hablar Giny con Hermione ?....jajaja...pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal, es broma...pero si me agradaría que me dejaran sus opiniones acerca de la historia para saber en que voy bien y en que voy mal,....de ante mano GRACIAS a todos los que leen la historia por otorgarme un poquitin de su tiempo al leer lo que escribo.  
  
Cydonia.....dejen Reviews 


	14. Emboscada

Hola a todos....  
  
¿ Que les pareció el capitulo ?,.... ¿ se esperaban lo del primogénito Potter ?.....¿ y lo de Ron y Clarisse ?.....¿ esta vez si me fui de largo no ?....espero que les haya gustado y que no les moleste el hecho de que sea un poco mas largo que los demás ....pues les adelanto que de ahora en adelante serán un poquito mas extensos debido a que se acerca muy pronto y a velocidad vertiginosa la batalla final junto con el desenlace de esta historia....por lo pronto déjenme sus comentarios y criticas acerca de este mi primer fan prometiéndoles que seguiré actualizando en cuando me sea posible, y gracias a los que leen esta historia :  
  
Mane Black :  
  
Por supuesto que no voy a matar a Sirius, pues de verdad que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me dolió mucho cuando JKR lo mato con ese estúpido velo...¿ves que Giny no le dijo nada malo a Hermione ?, pues ella al ser medimaga y al atenderla cuando se hallaba enferma descubrió que Hermione se hallaba embarazada....y otra cosa espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado y también supongo que te agradara saber que los capítulos serán ahora mas largos (buaaaa...tendré que trabajar mas duro, pero bueno quiero que conozcan el final seria una crueldad dejarlos vestidos y alborotados..... jejejeje) , Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios espero recibir uno pronto.  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
  
Hola...como vez ya actualicé......jejejeje, perdón por la demora pero ya sabes mejor tarde que nunca y yo soy como el refrán...lento pero seguro, Gracias por tus reviews a ti también y espero seguir recibiendo mas tuyos.  
  
Kari Granger :  
  
Gracias por tu comentario....me gustaría saber a mi también de donde saco tantas cosas y me halaga mucho que te guste como narro la historia se me ocurrió hacerlo de esa manera porque así puedo hacerles saber que es lo que esta pensando el personaje principal, sus dudas y sus sentimientos en determinados momentos y que mejor que ellos mismos narren como les sucede todo y como ellos lo ven desde.... su punto de vista claro, yo lo único que hago es escribir lo que me imagino que piensan......¿ demasiado complicado no ?.....bueno si no me entendiste no hay problema a veces soy medio rara (ni yo me entiendo......jajaja), espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, espero de nuevo tu review.  
  
bbPotter :  
  
Betty mi critica literaria.......jajaja es broma Gracias a ti por tus mensajes (siendo sincera y espero que no te enojes pero no tengo el gusto de haber leído algo de Barbara Cartland, pero de todas formas me alegra mucho la comparación), espero que este capitulo te agrade tanto como a mi y ojala me dejes pronto un review mas para que me digas lo que piensas de la historia OK?.  
  
Emilywolen :  
  
Gracias por tu comentario y espero que la historia sea de tu completo agrado y ojala tenga la alegría de recibir muy pronto un comentario más.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Cap. 12 : "Emboscada"  
  
Esa misma tarde Hermione ya podía caminar aunque con un poco de dificultad por lo que la lleve en brazos hasta tomar un carruaje que nos esperaba a las afueras del castillo para llevarnos directo a Hogsmedae para después aparecernos en los terrenos de la Fortaleza del Valle Godric donde aun había que reorganizar a las tropas para el próximo ataque....la Fortaleza se hallaba rodeada de unos 12 gigantes de unos 15 metros de altura que vigilaban día y noche divididos en tres grupos.  
  
La tarde iba cayendo y las sombras comenzaban a reinar en los alrededores de la Fortaleza....la cena estuvo muy animada y pudimos notar que Ron se interesaba cada vez mas por Clarisse una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos azul claro iguales a los de mi amigo el pelirrojo que en ese momento charlaba animadamente en una de las terrazas que daban al jardín interior con aquella chica que le sonreía de buena gana ante los comentarios y gestos de su acompañante.  
  
- Cielo me siento muy cansada...voy a dormirme ya – me dijo mi esposa con aquella incomparable sonrisa mientras intentaba ponerse en pie...cosa que logro con mucho esfuerzo  
  
-Tienes razón es tarde – le respondí a la vez que le ofrecía mi brazo para que se apoyara y así poder subir las escaleras que nos conducían al dormitorio, no sin antes despedirnos de todos  
  
-¿Te ayudo ? – le pregunte al tiempo que abría las puertas del bacón para que entrase el aire fresco de la noche trayendo consigo el croar de las ranas y el cantar de los grillos  
  
-¡Oye...... aun puedo vestirme sola ! – me replico con tono ofendido mientras salía del baño con un camisón de tirantes casi trasparente de color blanco que hizo que el corazón se me paralizara por unos instantes para después comenzar a latir con desesperación al igual que el primer día que la tuve entre mis brazos....los recuerdos de aquella noche se hicieron presentes  
  
-¡Yo pensaba en todo lo contrario ! – le dije soltando una risita malévola al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente al verla tendida sobre nuestra cama como todas las noches desde hacia ya dos meses que nos habíamos casado  
  
-¡Venga acá Sr. Potter que necesito hablar con usted ! – dijo con una gran sonrisa señalando el otro lado de la cómoda cama que ahora lucia unas sabanas de color crema  
  
-Sus deseos son ordenes – le conteste dejándome caer de golpe a un lado de ella haciendo que la delgada chica saltara unos centímetros en el aire  
  
-¡ Oye.... con mas cuidado....porque podrías lastimarnos ! – me dijo con voz tierna mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su vientre para acariciarlo  
  
-¿La....Lastimarlos ? ......¿Hermione....que quieres decir ? – le pregunte con cara de asombro mirándola a los ojos....aquellos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba y que ahora brillaban de manera inusual  
  
-¡Quiero decir .....que vamos a ser padres Harry....estoy embarazada ! – me dijo ella radiante de felicidad al ver la sonrisa entre extasiada y confusa que se había dibujado en mi rostro después de haber salido de mi estado de Shock  
  
-¿Vas a tener un hijo mío ? – pregunte aun balbuceando a la vez que dirigía mi mano hacia su vientre para tratar de asimilar que mi hijo comenzaba a formarse en el vientre de aquel ángel que tanto amo y por el cual daría mi vida  
  
-¡Si amor....tengo mes y medio ! – me respondió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía que aun se encontraba posada en su vientre al tiempo que me daba un beso en los labios  
  
-¡Hermione.....te amo tanto ! – alcance a decirle al tiempo que la estrechaba tan fuerte como pude contra mi...este era sin duda uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida....seria padre....muy pronto este ángel me daría un hijo....un pequeño ser que sería la razón y causa de nuestras vidas....uno por el que los dos lo arriesgaríamos todo, uno que seria cuidado hasta con el ultimo de nuestros alientos, uno que ya era amado desde antes de que viese la primera luz del día.....este simple hecho me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, nada podría estropear este momento .... sin embargo el aire fresco que hasta hace unos minutos entrara por el balcón se había transformado en uno frío y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda pude notar que ningún ruido venia del exterior por lo que sin pensarlo me separe de mi esposa para tomar con una mano mi varita y acercarme lentamente hacia el balcón  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry ? – me pregunto ella con un tono de miedo en la voz ya que se había percatado del cambio de la atmósfera  
  
-Algo anda mal – dije con tono grave mientras trataba de vislumbrar algo entre la espesura del la noche pero ni un solo indicio...cuando por fin me di por vencido y convenciéndome de que mis nervios se hallaban bastante estresados una serie de sucesivas explosiones nos hicieron decidir salir para averiguar que sucedía – Espera....yo iré primero – le dije a mi esposa que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación que daba al corredor para ponerme frente a ella apartándola un poco por si algo sucedía ya que se comenzaron a oír gritos y fuertes golpes aumentaban muy rápido de intensidad provocando que todos nuestros malos presentimientos se vieran hechos realidad  
  
-¡EMBOSCADA !- se hoyo un grito sonoro que rasgo el aire como un estruendo y al cual reconocí con la voz de Parvati alertando a todos los que creíamos que se trataba de una broma de los Weasley  
  
-¿Lista ?- le pregunte a Hermione que sostenía ya en sus manos la varita en alto - ¡Ahora ! – dije con voz calmada abriendo de un solo golpe la puerta para salir a un corredor lleno de escombros y en medio de ellos a una rata de aspecto maltratado a la cual mi esposa reconoció al instante  
  
-¡Petter ! – exclamo para cuando un mago regordete y de ojos pequeños apareció ante nosotros en el lugar donde se hallaba la rata  
  
-¡Nos volvemos a ver asqueroso traidor ! – le dije con la voz impregnada de odio y resentimiento mientras los dos le apuntábamos con nuestras varitas al pecho  
  
-¡Yo que tu Potter no movía un solo músculo ! – me respondió riendo al ver la expresión de mi rostro cuando descubrí a Lestrange y Nott apuntándonos por la espalda con sus varitas lo que hizo que la situación se tornara mas tensa si eso era posible aun  
  
-Yo diría todo lo contrario Petter – la voz débil que se hoyo salió de espaldas de Lestrange y Nott ....Snape quien al parecer había sufrido un ataque pues se sostenía con mucha dificultad y sus ropas se hallaban desgarradas por todas partes haciendo que todos los presentes nos miraramos como tratando de adivinar el pensamiento de los otros hasta que..... - ¡EXPELLIARMUS! , ¡IMPEDIMENTA! , ¡CRUCIO! , ¡PROTEGO! , ¡RICTUSEMPRA! , ¡SERPENSORTIA!  
  
Entre la confusión de hechizos Petter salió disparado por los aires hasta el lado contrario del corredor donde nos hallábamos, Nott se encontraba tendido en el piso revolcándose del dolor provocado por la maldición cruciatus que Hermione le había lanzado, en tanto Lestrange apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el hechizo que Snape le lanzo antes de desmayarse.  
  
-¡Vipera evanesca ! – grito mi esposa para deshacerse de la serpiente que amenazaba a Snape, para después dirigirse hacia el con paso firme  
  
-¡Accio varita ! – dije apuntando a la varita de Lestrange y Nott por lo que ambos descuidamos a Petter a quien creíamos inconsciente....demasiado tarde comprendimos nuestro error al ver a Colagusano corriendo hacia el ventanal y arrojar un chorro de chispas rojas antes que pudiera abalanzarme sobre el y dejarlo inconsciente de un puñetazo que atine a darle....una vez mas el,... el que alguna vez fue uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres me había entregado de nuevo a mi enemigo poniendo en riesgo no solo mi vida, sino también la de mi esposa y mi hijo....pero no lo permitiré.....no permitiré que la historia se repita aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello.  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus ! – grito una voz que pude reconocer como la de mi amigo Ron que inmovilizaba a Nott quien trataba de abalanzarse sobre mi esposa quien se hallaba de espaldas procurando despertar a Snape  
  
-¿Hermione estas bien ? – pregunte incorporándome y acercándome a Ron quien volvia a tomar ese color pálido al ver a Nott petrificado en el piso  
  
-Si, gracias a Ron.....pero Snape se ve muy mal – decía la chica – pero....¿ que fue esa señal ? – pregunto mientras hacia levitar a nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones  
  
-¡El camino esta libre ! – decía la voz de una chica a la que pude reconocer como Clarisse ....pero un seco y sonoro ruido hizo que nos volviéramos sintiendo al mismo tiempo al piso y paredes temblar estrepitosamente viendo con horror como desaparecía de un tajo el balcón y la mitad de nuestra habitación por un puño gigantesco  
  
-¡Se han revelado ! – gritó Ron mientras trataba de ayudar a Hermione a recoger a Snape quien se le había caído del susto....un nuevo chasquido nos distrajo y de repente un puño enorme estuvo a punto de aplastarme contra la pared dejando en su lugar un enorme hueco del tamaño de una puerta  
  
-¿Harry estas bien ? – preguntaba la voz angustiada de Hermione como esperando que yo le confirmase que no estuviera entre los escombros que dejo aquella mano  
  
-Si...ustedes vayan por el pasillo yo los encontrare en el vestíbulo...!PRONTO¡ - les ordene mientras veía a Ron arrastrando a Snape y a Clarisse haciendo lo mismo con Hermione que se resistía a abandonarme a lo que yo puse mi mejor sonrisa para transmitirle la confianza necesaria ....y solo así, en medio de escombros, polvo, sangre y muerte la sonrisa que ella me devolvió fue capaz de reconfortar mi espíritu....esa sonrisa quedaría grabada en mi mente por siempre como me lo había prometido a mi mismo. 


	15. Prisionero

Hola a todos  
  
Gracias por sus lindos reviews a :  
  
bbPoter :  
  
Me pareció una buena idea el que ambos tuviesen un hijo (para aumentar el dramatismo de la historia........jejeje), me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este también te agrade ya que es uno de mis favoritos puesto que el final se acerca ( solo faltan 7 capítulos...buaaaa no puedo creerlo ) , pero bueno continuare con el segundo fic "Para alcanzarte", sobre el cual también deseo que me dejen sus opiniones y gracias por tu rr me alientan mucho a seguir cuando me canso (  
  
Kary Granger de Potter :  
  
Hola ....jajaja...que bien que te las olias, creo que soy un poco sadica con respecto a Harry, pero como se trata de tiempos de Guerra todo puede empeorar a cada minuto y nada es seguro ( al menos por estos momentos...aunque pienso acerlos sufrir mas....todavía falta la entrevista con Voldemort ), pero no soy tan mala al final todo tendra que salir bien.....¿ no? , lo dejo de duda, finalmente gracias por tu rr, y espero mas (jajaja...es broma)  
  
Arabella G-Ptter Black :  
  
Aqui hay un Nuevo capitulo y me agrada mucho que la historia te este gustando tanto como a mi ( la verdad mi hermana es la que les da el visto bueno, es algo así como la editora....jejeje), pero aun así espero tus comentarios y gracias por el rr.  
  
Lucumbus :  
  
Gracias por compadecerte de mi y por darme ánimos, la verdad espero que te guste la historia y me sigas dejando tus mensajes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cap. 13 : "Prisionero"  
  
Todas esas imágenes, recuerdos, sonidos y sensaciones llegaban a mi cansada y agobiada mente puesto que empezaba a tener conciencia de lo que a mi alrededor sucedía...trate de abrir los ojos pero estos se resistían pudiendo notar en ese preciso momento como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor...por un momento sentí que toda fuerza me abandonaba y que en cualquier momento perdería el poco conocimiento que aun conservaba con dificultad....pero nuevamente mi fuerza de voluntad venció al agotamiento; cuando por fin abrí los ojos me convencí de que mas me abría valido no hacerlo....me encontraba en una especie de sótano frío, húmedo y tan oscuro que apenas podía ver la punta de mi nariz.....estaba atado de pies y manos a una pared limosa cubierta de ramas las cuales me sujetaban firmemente reconociendo dicha planta como el famoso "lazo del diablo", ya que al intentar moverme me apretó con mucho mas fuerza que antes haciendo que decidiera moverme lo menos posible, no había ni un solo ruido que rompiera aquel terrible silencio que taladraba mis oídos....podía sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo tiritar de frió, mi brazo se hallaba sangrando pues sentía la manga izquierda de mi túnica empapada y un dolor que me recorría me hicieron recordar que mientras me capturaban Roockwod me torturo durante un buen rato....¿ donde estará ella ? , ¿ estará viva aun ?, ¿ podré algún día llegar a estrecharla de nuevo a ella o a mi hijo ?, ¿ abran capturado también a Ron y al Clarisse ?, ¿ que abra pasado con Snape ?, ¿sabrá Malfoy donde nos encontramos ?, ¿ para que me querrá Voldemort vivo ?.....si es que aun lo estoy, todas estas dudas trastornaban mi mente sumergiéndome en un torbellino de preguntas sin respuestas, pero un ruido hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y que aguzara todos mis sentidos.... una puerta se había abierto permitiendo la entrada de una débil luz proveniente de un antorcha que era sostenida por un mortifago mientras podía distinguir a las sombras de los otros dos que arrastraban un bulto al que también sujetaron al muro justo al lado mío, trataba de distinguir quien era el otro prisionero y para mi asombro aquel hombre sin duda también había sido torturado pues para su corpulencia no presentaba un muy buen aspecto, el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente permitiéndome ver sus pupilas azules que destellaron débilmente gracias a un haz de luz que se coló por entre su cabellera roja , pude sentir su mirada y solo me atreví a esbozar una leve sonrisa...mi amigo Ron que siempre me había acompañado, hasta en este momento oscuro de mi vida el estaba conmigo....un instante después pude ver que la habitación donde nos hallábamos era mas grande de lo que me había imaginado pues la antorcha solo iluminaba una pequeño tramo ....quizás alguien mas este ahí pensé deseando que ella estuviese a salvo junto con Clarisse y Snape, de nuevo me sumergía en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de uno de ellos me distrajo otra vez....  
  
-Si ya lo ataron vámonos – dijo con voz fría el mortifago que llevaba la antorcha y que puede reconocer como Antonin Dolohov  
  
-¿ Y la sangre sucia ? – pregunto Roockwod haciendo que un frío inmenso recorriera mi cuerpo y que las mas horrendas imágenes cruzasen a velocidad vertiginosa por mi cabeza mientras contemplaba a este avanzar hacia el lado del sótano donde no llegaba la luz por lo que Dolohov dirigió la luz de la antorcha hacia el punto donde Roockwod y otro se habían dirigido dejándome ver para mi horror el cuerpo de Hermione mi esposa sostenido por una cuerda que ataba sus muñecas al techo del sótano por lo que sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, su camisón se hallaba con algunas manchas y desgarrado en algunas partes, sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro, así que no pude ver si ella se hallaba conciente.  
  
-¡ Ni lo pienses Mulciber .....recuerda que nuestro Señor la quiere viva al igual que a Potter ! – dijo Dolohov desde la puerta lo que hizo que ambos mortifagos salieran del sótano junto con el tras da un fuerte portazo, esa discusión hizo que mis nervios se alteraran mas de lo que ya estaban si eso fuera posible.....¿ porque la quería viva ?... tal vez para torturarla frente a mi o viceversa...o ¿ sabría que ella esta embarazada ?.....! NO ¡ , ¡ NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE ! , de lo contrario ya la hubiese matado....¿ o es que solo esta esperando el momento adecuado ?....debo salir de aquí, debo salir a como de lugar, debo impedir que le ponga una mano encima a mi mujer y a mijo....así tenga que morir yo para que ellos vivan...tengo que pensar en algo rápido, debo darme prisa - ¡Ron... estas despierto, contesta ! – le dijo deseando escuchar que al menos pueda contar con el, pero no oigo nada y comienzo a desesperarme....  
  
-Estoy aquí Harry – me contesta con voz débil mi amigo desde algún lugar a mi izquierda de aquella penumbra que nos envolvía con olor a muerte  
  
-¿ Que ha pasado ? – pregunte al ver que no podía recordad ciertas partes de lo ocurrido  
  
-Cuando tratabas de defender a Hermione Petter te ataco por la espalda mientras yo protegía a Clarisse que huía con Snape....Hermione trato de rescatarte pero entre Roockwod y Mulciber la capturaron....yo caí cuando trataba de rescatarlos a ambos...pero entre Dolohov y los otros tres me atraparon y....aquí estamos – me dijo con voz cansada  
  
-¿Sabes donde estamos ?- pregunte de nuevo a mi amigo ya que yo había perdido el conocimiento deseando que no nos halláramos muy lejos aun de la fortaleza aunque mi conciente me indicaba todo lo contrario  
  
-Al parecer tomamos un traslador...por el paisaje que pude ver....parece Ucrania o tal vez Rumania.....aunque bien podría ser Bulgaria – decía Ron con tono dubitativo  
  
-¡ Genial ! – exclame - ¡ Estamos en la boca del lobo ! – concluí deseando desde el fondo de mi corazón que nos estuviesen buscando  
  
-¿ Algún plan ? – pregunto el pelirrojo desde las sombras, lo que hacia mas sobrecogedor aun nuestra situación  
  
-No tengo mi varita y supongo que ni tu ni ella las tienen....así que solo cuanto con las bombas explosivas que nos dieron Fred y George....además de unos anteojos rotos – le dije con amargura aunque no pude evitar el expresarme con desesperación impregnada en mi voz  
  
-Eso no es mucho ¿ verdad ?.....y este lazo del diablo no dudara en asfixiarme si me muevo un milímetro ....no quiero pensar que pasaría si llegase a estornudar - me contesto tratando de calmarme un poco así que sumido de nuevo en el silencia de mi prisión me deje llevar de nuevo por mis pensamientos tratando de idear un plan para poder escapar todos a salvo  
  
-¡Fred y George ! – exclamo con voz de jubilo mi amigo haciendo que del susto me moviera dando como resultado el estrangulamiento de mi pierna derecha al punto de no sentirla - ¡Los amo ! – concluyo con un hondo suspiro que termino por convencerme del estado total y declarado de locura incurable de mi aporreado amigo  
  
-¿ A que te refieres ? – pregunte extrañado por la repentina euforia del pelirrojo  
  
-Yo también tengo mi estuche...casi completo....podremos escapar si sabemos encontrar el momento preciso para usarlos y conseguirnos unas varitas para largarnos de aquí – concluyo en un susurro casi inaudible haciendo que una tenue luz de esperanza comenzara a brillar en mi interior  
  
-Entonces solo queda aguardar – agregue tratando de imaginar en que forma podríamos escapar lo mas rápido posible teniendo en cuenta que nos hallaríamos rodeados por un ejercito de mortifagos mezclados quizás con dementores y lo que es peor aun....a El, el asesino de mis padres, dl culpable de que tuviera una infancia miserable al lado de los Dursley, el culpable de la soledad de Neville, el culpable de que la mayor parte de mi vida pareciera complicarse a cada segundo ....Voldemort no nos dejaría huir tan fácilmente, pero tendría que intentarlo, no iba a cruzarme e brazos esperando a ver como ese ser sin entrañas asesina a mi familia negándole el derecho de nacer a mi hijo, no iba a permitir que los dañara mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho....muy pronto nos veremos las caras, y si uno ha de morir ese será el aunque en el intento se me vaya la vida, ahora estoy seguro que la próxima vez que vea a Voldemort será la ultima....solo deseo que ellos vivan, que sean felices aunque sea sin mi. 


	16. Voldemort

CAP. 15 : "Voldemort"  
  
Recorríamos un oscuro pasillo que conducía de los calabozos a la sala principal donde se hallaba Voldemort esperándonos para acabar con nosotros en una extraña y sangrienta ceremonia de coronación con mi muerte y la de dos de los aurores mas importantes para el ejercito de la resistencia, por el momento no podía hacer nada aunque Ron y yo intercambiábamos miradas constantemente disimulando lo mas que podíamos ante la intensa y acosante vigilancia de Nott, Roockwod y Dolohov mientras los Lestrange hacían lo mismo con Hermione quien caminaba al frente de nosotros con un poco de dificultad .....nos detuvimos al frente de unas enormes puertas de roble negro con extraños grabados de rostros grotescos que Roockwod abrió de par en par dejando a la vista una enorme sala con una especia de trono al final de esta que se hallaba adornada con estandartes y escarapelas negras y verdes que se podían distinguir gracias a la tenue luz que proporcionaban unas cuantas antorchas colocadas en lugares esporádicos.  
  
-¡ Caminen ! – nos ordeno Dolohov empujándonos a los tres hacia el interior del oscuro salón mientras se oía el tétrico chirriar de las puertas al cerrarse de un solo golpe para dar paso a una serie de murmullos que salan de la penumbra donde se hallaban la mayoría del ejercito de los mortifagos que habían sido invitados a ver nuestra ejecución y la confirmación de Voldemort en la cumbre del poder apoderándose así del mundo mágico, así que los tres nos dirigimos una ultima mirada y nos apresuramos hacia el centro del salón con paso firme mientras nuestras manos se hallaban fuertemente atadas por el frente.....Hermione y Ron se hallaban extremadamente pálidos y sus rostros no reflejaban la mas mínima gota de temor....al contrario podía decirse que prestaban un aire de suma arrogancia mientras observaban cada detalle de este sitio al igual que yo buscando una posibilidad de escape aunque el dolor de mi cicatriz se hizo presente de nuevo.....no tanto como antes pues gracias a un hechizo que yo mismo me había hecho toleraba un poco mas el dolor que la presencia de Voldemort me producía, pues no podía arriesgarme a que en pleno combate me atacara una de mis famosas migrañas......  
  
Dolohov nos obligo a detenernos justo en el centro del salón mientras una extraña atmósfera se apoderaba del lugar haciendo que los murmullos de los mortifagos cesaran por completo dejando el enorme recinto en un completo y sepulcral silencio seguido de una ráfaga de aire helado que caló hasta el último de mis huesos....volteé a ver a mi amigo y esposa quien apretaba la mandíbula para evitar tiritar de frío puesto que solo llevaba el camisón con el que la habían capturado esa misma noche y que ya presentaba varios desgarrones en ciertas partes....la observaba cuando ella capto mi mirada,....por unos instantes nos olvidamos del sitio donde nos hallábamos....aunque solo fueron unos segundos a mi me pareció una eternidad mientras me perdía en aquellos ojos marrones que me miraban con dulzura y que aun estando en el mismo infierno me producían una inmensa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, al verla sonreírme como solo ella sabia hacerlo....entonces sentía un estremecimiento tibio que me permitió recobrar la cordura y la confianza que por unos segundos me habían abandonado provocando que ahora me sintiera capaz de afrontar cualquier peligro que viniese....solo por protegerla.....a ella, a mi hijo y a mi hermano....daría mi vida por ellos, por que fueran libres y felices en un mundo lleno de paz, que no conocieran nunca los horrores de una guerra sin cuartel....si para lograr todo eso tenia que sufrir por unas horas mas lo haría, así que con semblante tranquilo e inexpresivo me giré para ver el frente del salón donde una figura encapuchada hacia su aparición rodeado de por lo menos siete dementores que lo habían escoltado hacia el trono haciendo que todo el gran salón se enfriase aun mas a lo que yo respondí irguiéndome con mis 1.85 cm ( ignorando por completo el aumento en el dolor de mi cicatriz ) al igual que mi amigo Ron que me sobrepasaba por 10 cm mas dejando a Hermione en medio de los dos con el rostro sereno y la mirada retadora hacia aquel ser de ojos rojos, piel grisácea escamosa con respiración profunda y entrecerrada que podíamos apreciar desprendiéndose de su capa para sentarse ceremoniosamente en su trono dispuesto a enjuiciarnos y aniquilarnos sin la mas mínima gota de piedad....ni misericordia.  
  
-¡ Los he reunido aquí mis fieles mortifagos para que presencies la confirmación de mi control total sobre el mundo mágico....hoy el sueño de todos nosotros se cumplirá....muchos de ustedes han sufrido perdidas considerables a mi servicio....hoy Colagusano se reivindica ante nosotros ofreciéndonos en bandeja de plata a tres de los lideres de la resistencia del ministerio....tres de sus mejores aurores han sido capturados la noche de hoy en el asalto a la fortaleza de la Orden del Fénix dando como resultado la aprensión de Ronald Weasley y de Hermione y Harry Potter ! – concluyo esto poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Roockwod y Dolohov nos empujaban a la presencia de Lord Voldemort aumentando mi dolor considerablemente haciendo que este sonriera de satisfacción al vernos en tal estado al igual que todos los ahí presentes a la vez que se oían los gritos de triunfo y alabanzas para aquel ser repugnante que avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y cadencioso a la vez que acariciaba con suma delicadeza la varita que llevaba entres sus huesudas manos mientras se detenía justo frente a mi tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos mientras fijaba en mi sus rojizas pupilas para después estallas en una sonora carcajada que hizo que un espasmo recorriese mi columna adolorida hasta mi cabeza donde mi cerebro parecía estallar del dolor dejando escapar inconscientemente un gemido de dolor que me impido oír bien el momento exacto en que este había hecho callar a su ejercito con un solo ademán de su mano quedando de nuevo en un profundo silencio que aprovecho para continuar con su discurso....  
  
-¡ Hoy no solo es el día de la VICTORIA !.....! Hoy es el día de la VENGANZA ¡..... ¡ por McNair, Crabbe, Foster, Lackin, Ogden, Asimov, Grant, MacEwan, Hans y muchos mas muertos a manos de estos tres prisioneros ! – gritó Voldemort al tiempo que gritos de ira mezclados con jubilosos insultos hacia nosotros se hacían oír por encima del alborotado ejercito que reclamaba nuestra sangre para lavar la de los suyos, cuando una voz se hizo notar y para mi asombro vi que era la de ella....  
  
- ¡ No olvides a tu querido Lucius ! – dijo ella mientras esbozaba una muesca de satisfacción al ver el efecto que esas simples palabras causaron en la multitud y en el propio Voldemort al escuchar el nombre de su brazo derecho, el mejor de ellos, el mas reconocido y temido después de el .... era el padre de un traidor a su causa y por si fuera poco había sido asesinado por una sangre sucia  
  
- ¡ El morir a manos de una sangre sucia como tu no es considerado un honor ! – le dijo a ella mientras la observaba con asco de pies a cabeza -¡ Tampoco lo es morir por alguien como tu ! – le grito Hermione mientras le miraba retadoramente haciendo enfurecer a Voldemort quien se disponía a golpearla, pero su puño se detuvo en al aire al ver como Ron y yo nos habíamos interpuesto entre ellos con la velocidad de un rayo haciendo que este desistiera de su empeño como obligado por alguna extraña razón ante el asombro de todos y preocupación mía  
  
-¡ Que lo preparen todo y lo traigan pronto ! – ordeno mientras guardaba compostura para dirigirse de nuevo hacia mi a quien mis piernas me sostenían de puro milagro pues mi dolor había aumentado a proporciones inusitadas, proporcionándome un color pálido de piel - ¡ Me serás muy útil otra vez Potter....al igual que al pobretón de tu amigo y tu encantadora esposa ! – me dijo con acento desdeñoso haciendo que mi pecho se acongojara aun mas , pero tratando de anticiparme a los hechos tramaba ya una posible escapatoria en medio de mi debilidad por difícil que esto resultara...debíamos huir.  
  
-¿ De que demonios estas hablando ? – le dijo Ron furioso, temblando de ira al verse indefenso ante la monstruosa figurara que lo había insultado una vez mas, pues a el le molestaba terriblemente que alguien lo ofendiera por la antigua situación económica de su familia  
  
-Necesito revitalizar mi cuerpo por completo Weasley y para eso los necesito a ambos....en cuanto a ella....me imagino que siendo una mujer casada....lo normal seria que estuvieras esperando un hijo de Potter a estas alturas, y.....no me vendría mal absorber también los poderes del hijo – dijo posando su inmunda mirada en el vientre de mi esposa  
  
-¡ Tu no le tocaras ni un solo cabello ! – le grite queriendo abalanzarme sobre el aunque mi cabeza estallase del dolor, pero antes de que diera un solo paso Roockwod atino a darme un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre el frío piso de mármol negro provocando una sonora carcajada que hizo que estuviera a punto de vomitar del intenso dolor punzante que me provocaba la cicatriz....el hechizo había perdido su fuerza así que cerré mis ojos evitando que las lagrimas se hicieran presentes....no lloraría enfrente de esa cosa, no le daría ese gusto....debía controlarme y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia abrí los ojos al sentir unas manos rebuscando desesperadamente entre mi túnica a la vez que me susurraba - ¡ quieto, quieto...soy yo hermano !- sin duda era Ron que buscaba las bombas que llevaba entre mis ropas mientras Hermione hincada ante mi ocultaba con su cuerpo los rápidos movimientos de mi amigo al buscar el paquete hasta que volví a oír un leve -¡ Lo Tengo....Tomen !- al tiempo que decía esto muy disimuladamente Ron deposito un par de Bombas en mis manos y otro par en las de Hermione, reservando unas para el justo al tiempo en que Dolohov me tomaba de un brazo para ponerme de pie a la vez que Roockwod y Lestrange hacían lo mismo con Ron y Hermione que forcejeaban por soltarse de sus captores....ante nosotros ya se hallaban en caldero en el que se veía bullir lentamente una sustancia de un color verde viscoso y del cual emanaba un aroma desagradable además de una mesa donde se hallaban varios ingredientes y artefactos que sin duda eran los necesarios para iniciar el ritual con el cual Voldemort pretendía robarnos a Ron y a mi no solo nuestra juventud, sino también nuestra magia....acabando así con nuestras vidas,....alce la vista y pude reconocer al mago que traía consigo una vasija negra que lucia adornos hechos con huesos humanos de todos los tamaños posibles .....era el....ese sucio traidor....el que de nuevo me ponia al borde de la muerte en manos de mi peor enemigo....haciendo que la ira me invadiese en unos solos instantes y que recorriera por las venas junto con mi sangre que hervía de indignación....logrando que me arrepintiera de no haber permitido que Sirius y Remus lo matasen esa misma noche  
  
-¡ COBARDE.....NO ERES MAS QUE UN SUCIO TRAIDOR....COBARDE ! – gritaba mi amigo Ron tratando de zafarse de Roockwod para intentar abalanzarse sobre el mago que depositaba el contenido de la vasija en el caldero para que el brebaje adquiriera una tonalidad morada brillante y que burbujeaba de manera mas salvaje que antes  
  
-¡ COMO PUDISTE !.....! LE DEBES LA VIDA A HARRY..... PETTER ¡ - se oía retumbar la voz de mi esposa por todos los rincones del salón haciendo eco que pronto comenzó a ser mitigado por los murmullos que se comenzaron a escuchar entre la concurrencia que parecía indignada ante tal aseveración de uno de los aurores hacia uno de los mortifagos mas pretenciosos  
  
-¡ ¿ ES ESO VERDAD COLAGUSANO ? ! – le dijo Voldemort con voz sumamente sutil y peligrosa mientras se giraba a ver al mago que aun sostenía la vasija con mucha dificultad debido al repentino ataque de nervios que lo hacia temblar visiblemente de pies a cabeza  
  
-¡ Yo......yo......yo.....no pude evitarlo mi Señor !......¡ Tenia que sobrevivir para buscarle !....¡ mi amo !.....¡ yo ! – Petter Petigrew temblaba incontrolablemente ante la fría mirada de Lord Voldemort haciendo que este comenzara a balbucear incoherencias que se vieron interrumpidas por un gran estruendo que desprendió partes del techo del salón donde nos hallábamos provocando un estremecimiento en todos cuantos estábamos ahí, quedando en un total silencio una vez mas....tratando de agudizar todos mis sentidos me quede inmóvil....no tuvimos que esperar demasiado para que de nuevo otra explosión aun mas fuerte y sonora hiciera retumbar por segunda ocasión el suelo, paredes y techo con gran estrépito.....mire rápidamente a Ron y a a mi esposa Hermione al tiempo que un mortifago se asomaba a uno de los oscuros ventanales para tratar de saber que sucedía en el exterior del castillo.....el mortifago de unos 40 años con la cara llena de cicatrices , sudorosa y pálida exclamo sonoramente para que todos en el salón nos enterásemos de lo que ocurría .......¡Nos Atacan!.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola a todos.....  
  
Como están....espero que el ultimo capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que el tiempo que emplean en leer mi historia haya valido la pena, la verdad es que me interesan mucho sus comentarios acerca de cómo ven el desarrollo de mi pequeño intento como escritora  
  
BbPotter :  
  
Bueno seria mas injusto dejar a Harry solo en uno de los peores momentos NO?....eso si seria sadismo de mi parte....pero no la verdad es que me agrada mucho verlos a los tres juntos y con respecto a Tom pues ya ves....creo que el es mas sadico que yo....pero como yo le doy vida aquí creo que eso no tiene mucho de verdad....jajaja...y gracias por lo de que es una excelente historia...me atrase un poquito por que tengo examenes pero ya me las arreglare  
  
Kari Granger de Potter :  
  
Este capitulo creo que deja en claro que si soy bastante sadica con mi pobre Harry y con respecto a George creo que es verdad el que sean gemelos no implica que sean idénticos también en carácter...yo en lo personal pienso que ese par son sensacionales y me agradaria muchísimo tener un par de amigos como ellos, y pienso que ellos necesitaran mas que unos cohetes para salir con vida de ahí....pero solo espera y veras....en cuanto a Clarisse nop....a ella no la capturaron...porque..alguien tenia que salvar a Snape no?.......jajaja....bueno nos vemos luegoe esperando que te haya gustado este capitulo. 


	17. El Rescate

Hola a todos...  
  
Como están chicos....espero que este capitulo les guste pues me tarde algo en escribirlo y hasta apenas hoy me dio tiempo de subirlo porque mis exámenes aun no terminan, pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible...ok?  
  
bbPotter :  
  
Hola muchacha...gracias por desearme suerte con mis exámenes ( la verdad es que cuando nos atiborran de exámenes me vuelvo un poco mas distraída que de costumbre...jejeje).....por otra parte gracias por tu review pues déjame decirte que ya me acostumbre a ellos y extraño cuando no me dejas uno....por lo que espero la historia te este gustando tanto como yo espero y gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
  
Pues gracias por leer mi historia.....y si la continuas leyendo te aseguro que se pondrá aún más interesante pues falta el tan ansiado enfrentamiento entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, así que espero que sigas leyendo para que me envíes tus comentarios y opiniones acerca de la trama de la historia, mil gracias  
  
Cidonya  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cap. 16 : "El Rescate"  
  
La histeria colectiva hizo presa de todos cuantos ocupábamos el gran salón, muchos se apostarban en las entradas a la vez que nuestros custodios nos conducían con gran dificultad entre la agitada multitud hasta el sitio donde se hallaba Voldemort dispuesto a comenzar su ritual a pesar de las circunstancias puesto que sabia que no podría derrotarnos con los poderes que ahora poseía  
  
-¡ No los dejen avanzar ! – ordenó Voldemort a sus seguidores a la vez que sujetaba a mi esposa de un brazo separándola bruscamente de nosotros para entregársela a Colagusano que aun temblaba de pavor  
  
-¡ N la toques !......¡ Déjala en paz ! – grite perdiendo por completo los estribos y golpeando a Dolohov quien se había distraído por unos segundos debido al alboroto que reinaba en el salón en esos momentos  
  
-¡ Deténganlo ! – ordenó Voldemort a dos de sus Dementores quienes con solo acercárseme sentía a mis fuerzas abandonarme por completo  
  
-¡ No....Harry ! – gritaba mi esposa con desesperación tratando de zafarse en vanos de las manos de Colagusano  
  
-¡ Con tu vida me responderás por la de ella ! – le dijo Voldemort a un Colagusano aterrorizado ante la orden de su amo - ¡ Y a ustedes ni se les ocurra.....necesito a Potter vivo ! – les sentenció el innombrable a los dos Dementores que parecían dispuestos a darme el beso de la muerte a mi....quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo  
  
-¡ Preparen a Weasley ! – ordenó Voldemort a Roockwod quien conducía al pelirrojo hacia una mesa donde al parecer iban a encadenarlo - ¡ no es maravilloso Potter....te estoy concediendo tiempo para que contemples por ultima vez a tu amigo y a tu mujer....lastima que no puedas conocer a tu hijo , ¿ sabes?....estoy pensando que sucedería si el único hijo de Harry Potter se convirtiera en uno de mis " fieles sirvientes ".....y su....adorable esposa en mi....." mujer " ! – al decirme esto mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y pude sentir claramente en cada una de las fibras de mi ser emanar un odio incontrolable hacia aquella monstruosidad que trataba de arrebatarme todas las cosas que he amado en mi vida, primero mis padres, y ahora mi mejor amigo, mi mujer y mi hijo....incluso mi magia y con ello mi vida....parecía como si me hubiesen arrancado las entrañas de un solo golpe - ¿ Que ?....¿ no te agrada mi idea ? – dijo en todo burlón en mi oído lo que hizo que una punzada tremenda sacudiera mi cerebro para después ver como se dirigía hacia Hermione quien se hallaba forcejeando insistentemente con Colagusano que al ver a su amo aproximarse hacia el palideció notablemente  
  
-¡ Te juro que si la tocas te mataré ! – le grite lleno de cólera y desesperación al ver como se la quitaba a Colagusano de las manos con gran agilidad para un cuerpo tan debilitado como el suyo  
  
-¡ Quitame tus asquerosas manos de encima ! – le gritaba Hermione en sus desesperados intentos por huir de aquel ser semihumano que la retenía con fuerza mientras observaba a mi esposa de pies a cabeza  
  
-¡ Un bello ejemplar Potter.....tienes buen gusto !.....¡ hasta podría pasar por alto que es una sangre sucia ! – dijo con tono venenosamente intrigante  
  
-¡ No lo repetiré de nuevo ! – le amenace de nuevo a la vez que intentaba acercármele con actitud amenazadora siendo retenido por los dementores que aun me custodiaban  
  
-¡ La pocion esta lista mi amo ! – dijo Lestrange a la vez que mostraba una vasija con un brebaje de color verde viscoso que burbujeaba rápidamente haciendo que Voldemort desviara su atención hacia su sirviente que le ofrecía reverencialmente la vasija para que observara el contenido de la misma  
  
-¡ Perfecto !.....¡ Comenzemos con el ritual ! – dijo esto mientras un gran estruendo hacia cimbrar de nuevo al gran salón al tiempo oque se abrían de par en par las puertas atrincheradas del recinto donde nos hallábamos para dar paso a una densa nube de humo pestilente de donde emergió Fawkes emitiendo círculos a la vez que entonaba su maravilloso canto como señal inequívoca de que la Orden del Fénix había llegado para rescatar a los tres aurores miembros para liberar la batalla final.....donde se decidirán los destinos de aurores y mortifagos por igual......  
  
-¡ Callen a ese maldito pájaro ! – gritaba Voldemort desesperado ante el alboroto incontrolable que reinaba en aquel oscuro salón mas parecido al mismo pandemonium; segundos de pánico vivimos cuando una nueva explosión hizo temblar el lugar entero levantando nuevamente el polvo para que lentamente fuera aclarándose haciendo visible al grupo de personas responsables de aquel caos  
  
-¡ Increíble lo que un par de buenos hechizos y un Weasley Pack pueden hacer ¿ no lo creen ? ! – decía George quien acompañado por Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Draco y Dumbledore se hallaban en la entrada principal del gran salón  
  
-¡ Mátenlos ! – exclamo Voldemort a la vez que se desataba una cruenta batalla entre los aurores y mortifagos ante mis ojos.....de pronto sentí un frío inexplicable recorrer mi cuerpo al tiempo que sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban rápidamente recordé al par de Dementores que ahora me arrastraban hasta un pasadizo secreto que se hallaba justo detrás del trono donde Voldemort había estado minutos antes  
  
-¡ Expecto Patronum ! – grito Sirius haciendo que los dos Dementores se alejaran de mi para dejarme tendido en el suelo aun débil y carente de fuerzas - ¿ estas bien ? – me pregunto con cara de preocupación pero sin bajar la guardia un solo instante, atento a todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor como el buen guerrero que era  
  
-Si.....pero Ron y Hermione – dije tratando de incorporarme torpemente a la que Sirius me tomo fuertemente del brazo para evitar que cayese al suelo de nuevo  
  
-¡ Fred y Remus se encargaran de ellos ! – me dijo a la vez que esquivaba un hechizo al colocarnos detrás de una de las columnas del salón - ¡ Lo ves ahí vienen ! – me dijo señalando al pelirrojo y a Remus en compañía de mi amigo Ron y mi esposa Hermione, sin embargo pude distinguir a lo lejos a Mulciber apuntando su varita hacia ellos  
  
-¡ Cuidado ! – alcance a gritar mas por el ruido de la pelea mi grito se ahogo viendo con horror como Remus se giraba para proteger a Hermione con su cuerpo de un haz de luz tan brillante que me cegó por un instante, después de los cuales mi horror y mi resistencia llego a sus limites Fred sangraba de un hombro, Ron cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, Remus se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo a un lado de Hermione quien debido a la intensidad de la luz parecía no ver nada a su alrededor.....al parecer intentaba buscar a tientas la varita de Remus....pero en cuestión de instantes Lestrange y Colagusano llegaron a ellos....Ron se le fue encima a Mulciber mientras Fred trataba de librar a Hermione de Nott quien aprovechando su ceguera momentánea la había capturado fácilmente  
  
-¡ Déjala en paz ! – le gritaba Fred al ver a Hermione en apuros, pero Roockwod le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo volar unos dos metros en el aire dejándolo también inconsciente  
  
-¡ Vamos Nott......trae a la sangre sucia acá ! – gritaba Roockwood  
  
-¡ NOO ! – grite yo saliendo de mi escondite para perseguir a Nott quien ya había hecho que Hermione quedara inconsciente con un movimiento de su varita  
  
-¡ Espera Harry ! – me dijo Sirius reteniéndome por un brazo a la vez que me mostraba una varita aparte de la suya - ¡ Toma !.....se que no es la tuya....pero servirá – me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro  
  
-¡ Gracias !....he...se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un padre....así que si salimos bien de esta, bueno mas bien si ella sale bien de esta....podrías irte considerando algo así como..... abuelo – dije todo esto dándole un gran abrazo de despedida mientras el me miraba estupefacto ante lo que acababa de decirle para después alcanzar a Ron quien había reducido a Mulciber a base de puños y que ahora ostentaba triunfante la varita de su oponente - ¡ Vamos ! - le dije tomándolo por un hombro a la vez que el se apuntaba a la pierna y decía - ¡ Indolorus ! – para que la pierna dejara de molestarle  
  
-¿ Por donde se han ido ? – me pregunto Ron mientras yo vigilaba por todas partes con desesperación pudiendo observar a Sirius que mientras trataba de levantar del suelo al Licántropo le decía con gran alegría y algo de desesperación al ver que Remus no hacia el menor esfuerzo por incorporarse - ¡ Vamos Lunático....aprisa que tenemos que rescatar a nuestro futuro nieto ! – pero sin obtener mayor respuesta  
  
-¡ Por aya ! – nos gritaba George desde un extremo señalando un pasadizo por el cual vi que se introducía Dumbledore con aire resuelto y con varita en mano  
  
-¡ Rápido ! – le apuré a mi amigo quien me siguió sorteando hábilmente los cuerpos que había en el piso de mármol negro que en algunas partes se hallaba manchado de sangre entremezclada a veces con polvo mientras mi voz y la de mi amigo se perdían entre los gritos y estruendos de la batalla.....la cual apenas comenzaba.....nuestro destino dependía de ello....Dumbledore nos llevaba la ventaja....pero el solo no podría contra Voldemort y sus secuaces.....también estaba ella....necesitábamos darnos prisa o podría perderlos a ambos para siempre 


	18. Resurrección

Hola a todos :  
  
Hey aquí esta el capitulo 17 por fin, lamento la demora pero mis exámenes se pospusieron dos días mas alargando así mi agonía unos días mas, pero lo importante es que ya pude capturar el capitulo que espero que les guste al igual que a mi y que como prometí ahora si es un poco mas extenso porque se llevo nada mas que 7 hojas de Word ( creo que nunca había hecho uno tan largo...jejeje, ahora si me extendí un poquitín no? ) y bueno los mensajes ya pueden ser anónimos y espero que esta modificación les facilite las cosas para dejarme un review  
  
bbPotter :  
  
Hola chica...gracias por desearme suerte para los exámenes y por continuar leyendo mi historia, pero si admito que soy un poquito cruel con ustedes, pero no es porque yo quiera ( jejeje...bueno a veces lo ago para darle un poco de emoción al asunto ) si no porque.....he bien no tengo excusa para ello pero lo bueno es que ya actualicé no? ( y bueno pues no hay ningún problema con tus descargas emocionales.....jeje aun así es muy lindo encontrar tus mensajes acerca de mis capítulos y como puedes ver ya puedes dejar los mensajes anónimos ( es que no me acordaba donde había que cambiarlos....jejeje).  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
  
En lo personal concuerdo contigo Voldemort no tiene vergüenza alguna y con tal de hacerle el mayor daño a Harry es capaz de cualquier cosa incluso pasar por alto el que Hermione sea una sangre sucia ( jejeje...lo de que es asqueroso también lo creo pues yo no me imagino en el lugar de Hermione tratando con ese monstruo día y noche cuando puede estar placidamente al lado de mi guapo Harry ) y no te preocupes pues no creo que les pace nada ya que depuse de todo lo que les estoy haciendo sufrir no sería justo dejarlos sin recompensa alguna ¿ no crees ?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cap. 17 : "Resurrección "  
  
Entramos rápido al pasadizo húmedo y limoso, la tenue luz de nuestras varitas apenas era suficiente para ver por donde caminábamos....el pasillo era estrecho teníamos que tener cuidado de que nuestra cabeza no chocara con el techo del mismo....en el piso claramente se podían distinguir las huellas de Dumbledore y los demás....no había ninguna huella de ella, por lo que supuse que seguiría inconsciente....me preguntaba donde estaría ahora ella...mis nervios comenzaban a turbarme de nuevo hasta que Ron me distrajo con algo que pendía de una roca que sobresalía de la pared del túnel...  
  
-¿ Que será ? – me pregunto pasándome el pedazo de tela que se hallaba enredada como si fuese sido desprendida bruscamente  
  
-Es....un jirón de su camisón – le dije apretando el trozo de tela en mi mano y continuando mi camino mas rápido que antes a la vez que mi mente trataba de llegar hasta ella....rogaba al cielo porque se encontrasen bien ella y mi hijo...no me perdonaría jamás si algo les llegara a pasar por mi culpa....pero me encargaré de hacer pagar a Voldemort todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir....solo unos pocos minutos después comenzamos a oír explosiones y gritos acompañados del canto de un ave que sin duda era Fawkes...lo que indicaba que al fin Dumbledore se estaba enfrentando a Voldemort con todo su poder....  
  
-¡ Ha comenzado ! – susurró Ron a mis espaldas al tiempo que todo comenzaba a vibrar estrepitosamente  
  
-¡ Andando ! – dije aún preocupado...pero tenia que aceptar que me tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de saber que Dumbledore se hallaba justo en el mismo lugar que Hermione...caminamos un trecho más hasta que comenzamos a ver una luz al final del oscuro pasadizo, así que corrí junto con mi amigo hacia allá y el súbito cambio de luminosidad nos cegó por unos segundos  
  
Habíamos salido a una especie de bosque, el final del túnel se hallaba disimulado como el viejo tronco de un árbol, el panorama a simple vista parecía atemorizador...avanzamos unos metros y dimos con un claro del bosque hasta que una sacudida mas nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos,....justo en el centro del claro Dumbledore se hizo visible al igual que Voldemort...desesperado miré en todas direcciones hasta que la ví... Roockwod, Colagusano, Nott y Dolohov los mortífagos más fieles y leales a Lord Voldemort la habían atado de espaldas a un árbol gigantesco que presenciaba inmutable la batalla, ella se veía muy pálida y aun se hallaba inconsciente  
  
-¡ A ellos ! – me dijo Ron al tiempo que juntos rodeábamos hábilmente el claro por el borde del bosque par evitar ser vistos por los custodios de mi esposa, de un salto nos cubrimos rápidamente detrás de unos matorrales para evitar ser descubiertos por Nott y Colagusano que habían ido a apostarse a la salida del pasadizo por el cual habíamos salido, con el fin de evitar el paso a más miembros de la Orden – Vamos – me susurró el pelirrojo para de nuevo emprender nuestro camino hacia donde se hallaban todavía los otros dos mortifagos vigilando a su presa  
  
-¡ Expelliarmus ! – gritamos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo en que las varitas de Dolohov y Roockwod salían disparadas en el aire al igual que sus dueños para caer completamente noqueados pues se encontraban totalmente desprevenidos cuando mi amigo y yo los atacamos por la espalda  
  
-¡ Átalos y busca nuestras varitas ! – le ordené a Ron al tiempo que yo desataba a mi esposa de aquel viejo árbol....lo hice tan rápido que en unos pocos instantes la tenia de nuevo en mis brazos...su camisón presentaba algunos desgarrones...se encontraba muy fría, aunque conservaba aquel aire angelical que me había arrebatado el corazón  
  
-¡ Las encontré ! - me decía Ron a la vez que me tendía mi varita y la de Hermione con gesto triunfal  
  
-¡ Enervate ! – dije con voz casi audible apuntándole a ella, que en un instante abrió sus ojos....esos hermosos ojos que se habían apoderado de mi mente junto con mi alma y que ahora me miraban con asombro  
  
-¡ HARRY !....¡ ERES TU !....¡ OH DIOS ! – decía mientras se aferraba a mi con desesperación  
  
-¡ Calma...todo estará bien !.....¡ Lo prometo ! – le respondí a la vez que besaba sus húmedos cabellos dando gracias al cielo por tenerla de nuevo a salvo conmigo  
  
-¡ Lamento interrumpir....pero...este no es el mejor sitio para...bueno....ya saben ! – nos dijo mi amigo Ron a la vez que me ayudaba a poner de pie a mi esposa  
  
-¡ Tienes razón Ron.....por eso voy a pedirte que te lleves a Hermione a un lugar seguro !- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos detrás de unos espesos matorrales que nos cubrían por completo a la vez que el aire se iluminaba por las chispas que despedían los constates hechizos que eran el resultado de la batalla que libraban Voldemort contra Dumbledore...dos de los magos más poderosos de la época....solo que Dumbledore poseía un arma sumamente poderosa que a Voldemort le era del todo desconocida...el amor, la amistad y la confianza en los demás....sentimientos de los cuales carece por completo el Señor Tenebroso  
  
-¿ COMO QUE ME LLEVE ?.....¿ Y TU ?.....¡ NO PIENSO IRME Y DEJARTE SOLO HARRY ! – decía a la vez que intentaba zafarse del brazo de Ron quien a su vez comenzaba ya a alejarse de mi - ¡ SUELTAME ! – dijo ella dando un salvaje tirón con el cual logró librarse de nuestro amigo para correr a mí y abrazarme con fuerza a la vez que me decía entre leves sollozos -¡ Como puedes pedirme que te abandone !.....¡ Como puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti !....  
  
-¡ Hermione .....no pienso dejar que Voldemort les ponga una mano encima a ti o a mi hijo.....además ¿ recuerdas nuestra primera pelea ?! – ella asintió levemente - ¡ pues entonces confía en mí ! – dije observándole a los ojos para después besarla en los labios y estrecharla quizás por última vez  
  
-¡ Prométeme que volverás Harry James !....¡ Prométemelo ! – me susurró al oído a la vez que me abrazaba con suma ternura  
  
-¡ Volveré !.....¡ Lo prometo ! – le susurré yo también acariciando con una mano su cabello y con la otra el vientre donde se hallaba mi hijo...un hijo al cual anhelaba ver crecer con todas mis fuerzas....deseaba tanto tenerlo entre mis brazos algún día...llevarlo al parque para después comprarle un enorme helado consiguiendo que su madre nos regañase por las posibles caries....contemplarle al dormir....este era mi ruego al cielo...ese cielo que ahora parecía darnos la espalda...ese cielo ahora oscuro surcado solo por las aves nocturnas que eran espantadas por los hechizos de aquellos dos magos....uno tan oscuro como la noche que ahora nos envolvía y otro tan resplandeciente como la aurora....una aurora que todos deseábamos volver a contemplar....un nuevo amanecer marcaría el inicio o el fin de un mundo....este mundo por el cual estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta con el último de mis alientos...dispuesto a alejarlos de mí para que si llegara a triunfar sobre El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado disfrutaran de ese mundo nuevo al cual los dos tenían derecho....  
  
-¡ Vamos Hermione ! – dijo mi amigo Ron mirándola - ¡ Todo saldrá bien ! – agregó dándome un fuerte abrazo que casi me saca el aire - ¡ Aunque no les perdono el hecho de que no me hayan avisado antes de que voy a ser tío ! – nos regañó con fingida molestia el pelirrojo  
  
-¡ Te amo ! – me gritó a la vez que Ron la internaba cada vez más al bosque que en esos momentos perecía ser el lugar mas seguro para ella - ¡ Y yo a ti ! – le respondí al acto par segundos después volver al sitio de la batalla  
  
Así que salí de los arbustos donde nos habíamos refugiado para encontrarme con que Voldemort aún intentaba acabar con Dumbledore....por otro lado Sirius junto con un despistado Remus intentaban salir del túnel y se hallaban peleando junto con Nott y Colagusano.... Sirius Black se encontraba en pleno duelo con Petter notándose a leguas la superioridad de mi padrino sobre el asqueroso traidor, pero el que tenia problemas era Remus que aún parecía tener secuelas del hechizo anterior por lo que no le iba muy bien en su duelo, ya que en una distracción Nott intento atacar a Remus Lupin por la espalda sin que este lo hubiese notado  
  
-¡ Protego ! – grité haciendo que un escudo invisible cubriera la retaguardia de un desconcertado Remus que en esos instantes caía presa de un ataque de risa incontrolable, para después desmayarse mientras Sirius lanzaba a Petter por los aires con inusual facilidad  
  
-¡ Potter !.....¿ vienes por tu mujercita ? – me preguntó en tono burlón el mortífago que se había olvidado ya de Remus y Sirius para dirigirse hacia mí  
  
-No deberías preguntarte mejor...¿ donde se supone que esta tu prisionera ? – le respondí a la vez que alzaba mi varita amenazadoramente dispuesto a atacar a la menor provocación de mi oponente que tenía fama de ser un excelente duelista  
  
-¡ Imperio ! – gritó un avergonzado Nott haciendo que un haz de luz grisácea se dirigiera hacia mí el cual esquivé con gran astucia  
  
-¡ Crucio ! – exclamé para darle a Nott justo en el pecho haciendo que este se revolcara del dolor en el piso....aunque sus gritos se ahogaban entre la confusión de sonoras explosiones de los demás duelos que aún se sostenían - ¡ Accio Varita ! – dije apuntando a la varita de mi contrincante para romperla con un movimiento de mis manos dejando a este prácticamente indefenso ante mí - ¡ Petrificus Totales ! – grité apuntándole a Nott para asegurarme de que no causaría mas problemas, permitiéndome ver a un Sirius bastante entretenido haciendo rebotar a una rata que daba saltos de gran altitud (y que me hizo recordar a un hurón que también un día vi surcar los aires con igual maestría )  
  
Voldemort entonces se hallaba solo y sin fuerzas por lo que en un intento por recuperarse un poco proyectó en el aire la marca tenebrosa pero que era particularmente diferente a las que ya había visto antes...esta tenía los ojos rojos y la serpiente que salía por la boca comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros en busca de una vida por absorber  
  
-¡ Mantenganse alejados de ella.....al igual que sus pensamientos de odio ! – nos grito Dumbledore al ver como la gigantesca víbora pasaba por su lado sin hacerle el menor daño; traté de mantener mi mente en blanco como lo hacia cuando solía practicar Oclumancia al ver como la serpiente mirarme....clavo sus pupilas rojizas en las mías por unos segundos en los cuales mi mente permaneció alejada de todo tipo de pensamiento negativo logrando que con esto pasara de largo sin tomarme en cuenta...aquel monstruo de humo mortecino reptaba entre nosotros...hasta que olfateo a su victima  
  
-¡ Tenemos al Licántropo ! - dijeron al unísono Lestrange y Colagusano que había sido liberado por el primero y que orgullosos mostraban a Remus Lupin encadenado de pies y manos puesto que lo habían encontrado débil aún ante la salida de aquel pasadizo secreto quedando atónitos al ver la infernal criatura abalanzarse sobre ellos como lo harían una manda de lobos hambrientos dispuestos a desgarrar y devorar a su presa...con sumo horror observamos como aquella abominación se enroscaba lentamente alrededor de los cuerpos de ambos mortífagos los cuales emitían gemidos de dolor y espanto que erizaban la piel de hasta el más valiente de los hombres....los gritos de horror comenzaban a aumentar conforme el monstruo devoraba sus pedazos de piel y músculos dejando solo los desnudos huesos, los cuales se iban calcinando para quedar solo el polvo que se dispersaba por el frío aire nocturno...satisfecha una vez la sed de carne del monstruoso ser este avanzo lentamente hacia Voldemort y se introdujo de nuevo en su varita de manera que una luz de dolor verdosa envolvió el ruinoso cuerpo de Voldemort  
  
-¿ Que ha sido todo eso ? – pregunto Sirius quien traía en esos instantes el cuerpo a cuestas de Remus quien aún permanecía inconsciente  
  
-Voldemort se ha apoderado de los poderes de sus dos mortífagos...solo puede asimilar los cuerpos y almas de aquellos cuyos pensamientos se encuentren llenos de odio sin sentido – respondió Dumbledore con aspecto cansado de manera que pude apreciar un poco de preocupación en aquellos ojos en que minutos antes había observado un destello de esperanza...después de contemplar a un preocupado Dumbledore concentré mi atención en Voldemort quien ahora lucía una piel morena al igual que la que tenia Lestrange y los ojos azules de Colagusano...la verdad era que no solo se había apoderado de la magia de ellos, sino que también asimiló sus tejidos, músculos, vitalidad, sangre y demás características de ambos mortífagos  
  
-¿ Y ahora que dices Dumbledore ?....¿ Luzco bien ? – decía burlón a la vez que soltaba una amplia carcajada que resonó en todo el oscuro bosque y que hizo que comenzara a sudar frío ante la idea de enfrentarme a un Voldemort casi totalmente recuperado gracias a una demoníaca sombra come almas  
  
-¡ No podrás contra todos ! – le gritó Sirius quien ya había hecho reaccionar a Remus quien aún parecía confuso  
  
-¡ El hecho de que seas animago Black se te ha subido a la cabeza ! – dijo Voldemort mirando con indiferencia a mi padrino que era retenido por Remus quien comenzaba a entender la situación en la que nos encontrábamos  
  
-¡ Vamos Tom...aún es tiempo de arrepentirse ! – le sentenció Dumbledore quien mantenía el rostro sereno  
  
-¿ Arrepentirme ?.....¿ YO ?....¿ Lord Voldemort arrepentirse ?...JAJAJAJA – este comenzó a reír con aire demencial ante tal propuesta pero de repente grito ante la sorpresa de todos - ¡ FLAMARE ! – creando un círculo de fuego hecho de llamas rojas y mortecinas de por lo menos unos dos metros de alto que cercaron a Dumbledore junto a él con la intención de proseguir el duelo que se había visto interrumpido por su momentánea fatiga, pero que una vez que obtuvo su cuerpo parcialmente reconstituido se vio en posibilidades de continuar prolongando así la agonía del mundo mágico y de todos los que en el habitamos. 


	19. El Fin Del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado

Hola....  
  
Perdón por la demora pero eso no importa ahora porque aquí les presento el siguiente capitulo de la historia y que espero les agrade pues la verdad a mi me gusto mucho ( es un poco siniestro pero me imagino que algo así debe de suceder en una situación como esta ) por lo que espero con ansias sus comentarios ( sean favorables o no ) acerca de lo que lean porque sus reviews son muy importantes para mi puesto que me dan una orientación de cómo seguir escribiendo...Gracias.  
  
BbPotter :  
  
Hola gracias al cielo mis exámenes terminaron y creo que no voy a salir mal, lamento demorar tanto pero solo hasta ahora pude actualizar...en cuanto a tus desahogos me entretienen mucho así que pon en tus reviews lo que quieras decirme ( por mas loco que parezca...jejeje ) y como vez por fin decidí librar a Harry de su principal obstáculo para ser feliz así que ahora no tendrá pretexto para seguir sufriendo....ya no soy tan cruel vez?...jajaja..bueno espero pronto tu review y gracias por leer las locuras que escribo.  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
  
Hola....la verdad es que hasta a mi me hubiera extrañado que Voldemort se arrepintiese....jejeje....la verdad creo que es tan orgulloso y por mas vencido que se viera nunca se rebajaría a arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo y haría cualquier cosa (menos pedir perdón o arrepentirse ) con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, pero bueno espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que muy pronto me hagas llegar tu opinión sobre el....Gracias.  
  
Cydonia  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cap 18 : "El Fin De El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado "  
  
En mis ojos podían observarse los caprichosos movimientos de las malévolas llamas que parecían participar en una maligna danza al compás de los hechizos que ambos magos se lanzaban....definitivamente la ferocidad del combate había aumentado en gran medida...a lo cual vi la fuerza de Dumbledore menguar notablemente...un potente estallido me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo devolviéndome a la horrorosa realidad....Dumbledore se hallaba en el piso y con su varita lejos de su alcance....Voldemort reía triunfal dispuesto a acabar por lo que me decidí a entrar por fin en la lucha  
  
-¡ Congelare ! - exclame apuntando a la cerca llameante para que esta se congelara por completo formando así una monumental muralla cristalina de formas extravagantes por lo que con un simple golpe de mi pie cayo en pedazos al suelo como una lluvia de peligrosas dagas humedeciendo el suelo del bosque  
  
-¡ No Harry...espera ! – exclamaba Sirius corriendo tas de i para detenerme; era demasiado tarde....ahora me hallaba en el centro justo entre Voldemort y Dumbledore dispuesto a defender a este último quien ya se había incorporado aunque con un poco de trabajo  
  
-¡ Bienvenido Potter !....¿ Tu también jugarás conmigo ? – preguntó cínicamente a la vez que exclamaba - ¡ Flamare Mortens ! – haciendo que un circulo de llamas esta vez de un negro y azul intenso nos rodeara de manera que nada con vida fuese capaz de atravesar la barrera en ningún sentido  
  
-¡ Harry es inútil...así no puedo ayudarte...he perdido el duelo ! – me decía Dumbledore a la vez que se sostenía de uno de mis hombros para no caer de nuevo  
  
-¡ No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo....usted siempre me enseñó que la esperanza es lo único que no podemos perder ! – le respondí volviéndome a ver a mi antiguo Director que me sonreía con cierta nostalgia impregnada en el sereno rostro que ahora mostraba  
  
-¡ Pero que tiernos...despídete Potter parque serás el primero en morir ! – gritó furioso Voldemort al tiempo que me apuntaba diciendo de nuevo -  
¡ Mortens Etherniti ! – lo que hizo que un rayo e luz morada saliera disparado de su varita directo a mi pecho en tan solo una fracción de segundos en la cual por más que intenté no pude reaccionar de inmediato al contrario de Dumbledore quien me empujó para ser él quien recibiera el impacto del descomunal hechizo  
  
-¡ Noooo....Profesor Dumbledore ! – exclamé al ver a mi amigo y profesor tendido en el suelo con una mancha morada que parecía introducirse en su abdomen provocando que este se convulsionara por unos instantes en mis brazos como presagio de lo inminente logrando que hasta mis oídos llegara retumbando la carcajada diabólica de Voldemort como festejo de su triunfo sobre uno de sus dos eterno rivales  
  
-Es mejor así Harry – me decía el viejo profesor en medio de su agonía; sin embargo comenzó a hurgar entre sus ropas hasta hallar el lugar en su pecho donde se encontraba marcado en su piel el tatuaje perteneciente a la Orden – Ahora sabrás cuál es el mayor secreto de la Orden del Fénix – me dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa a la vez que sentía su piel enfriarse rápidamente – Fue un honor haber compartido todos esos momentos con todos ustedes – finalmente tomó mi mano...la apretó ligeramente y después de inspirar fuertemente un par de veces pude sentir el paso de la muerte por mi lado haciendo que mis sentidos se crisparan al sentir de nuevo la presencia de Voldemort dispuesto a atacarme por la espalda como un cobarde...apenas tuve tiempo para dejar en el suelo el cadáver de el que una vez fuera mi antiguo profesor para después saltar hacia mi izquierda logrando esquivar un certero IMPERIUS que deshizo parte de la tierra donde me hallaba hasta hace unos pocos segundos  
  
-¡ Esta vez no escaparás Potter ! – gritaba eufórico Voldemrot emocionado visiblemente ante el hecho de haber visto morir a Dumbledore haciendo que de su varita salieran chorros de luz de distintos colores e intensidades fulminando todo lo que tocaba a su paso  
  
-¡ No pienso hacerlo ! – le respondí esquivando y a la vez tratando de atacar a mi enemigo quien se defendía con igual eficacia a la mía haciendo que el duelo se prolongara aún mas - ¡ IMPEDIMENTA ! – exclamé al defenderme del nuevo ataque  
  
-¡ Crucio ! – gritó con mas fuerza que antes logrando dar en el blanco haciendo que me retorciera de dolor en el suelo que se acentuaba aún mas por el incesante dolor de cabeza que me provocaba la cicatriz con la sola presencia de Voldemort...sentía como cada músculo de mi cuerpo estallaba de dolor, gimiendo de ardor....mi cerebro parecía estar siendo acuchillado ....solo llegaban a mis oídos los gritos de desesperación de Sirius, Remus y los demás hasta que no pude oír nada mas que un terrible silencio que duró unos instantes para después apreciar un hermoso cántico que hizo que todo mi cuerpo sintiera una reconfortante ráfaga de un tibio aire....en unos instantes sentí unas tibias gotas de un liquido que habían caído justo sobre mi cicatriz de manera que calmó por completo el ardor que sentía y fue cuando pude ver bien lo que ocurría....era un fénix...un hermoso fénix al que por unos instantes confundí con Fawkes...pero no podía ser el ....su plumaje era distinto pues su cuerpo y alas tenían un color dorado resplandeciente resaltando sus pupilas rojas semejantes a una antorcha en llamas que me miraron fijamente por unos segundos en los cuales comprendí todo  
  
-¡ Nisiquiera muerto deja de protegerte !....¡ Maldición ! – exclamaba Voldemort desbordante de ira a la vez que lanzaba un sin fin de maldiciones hacia mí, pero que el fénix detenía gracias a un potente escudo sonoro que el ave producía con su canto dando tiempo a que me recuperase por completo del último ataque de mi oponente  
  
-¡ Voldemort....tu hora ha llegado....prepárate a volver al infierno de donde saliste ! – exclamé ala vez que el fénix deshacía el escudo y se abalanzaba sobre Voldemort al tiempo que exclamé de nuevo - ¡ CRUCIO ! – apuntando a un oponente que se encontraba considerablemente nervioso y enfurecido  
  
El duelo comenzó y cada nuevo ataque era más feroz que el anterior....mis fuerzas seguían siendo las mismas pero mi cuerpo resentía ya los estragos de la batalla puesto que mi brazo izquierdo me punzaba intensamente....aunque Voldemort no parecía del todo fuerte en estos momentos puesto que le veía cojear de la pierna derecha a cada paso que daba  
  
-¡ Ya estoy harto de este ridículo juego....muere Potter ! – gritó eufórico  
- ¡ AVADA KEDAVRA ! – apuntándome a mi pero el fénix fue más veloz al arrastrarme súbitamente con sus garras hacia un lado posándose por último en mi hombro derecho y aprovechando la breve distracción de mi enemigo exclamé ahora yo - ¡ AVADA KEDAVRA ! – apuntándole a mi enemigo quien invocó un escudo protector y usto cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido el fénix que se hallaba en mi hombro emitió un sonido para depués proyectar un haz de luz brillante que de alguna forma potenciaba mas mi hechizo debilitando notablemente el escudo de voldemort que en unos pocos segundos se desmoronaría inevitablemente  
  
-¿ Serás capaz de asesinarme Potter ?.....¿ Mancharías tus manos con la sangre de tu peor enemigo ? – inquirió con voz venenosa aquel ser que sin lugar a dudas estaba utilizando todos los recursos de los cuales disponía para salvarse  
  
-¡ Si de eso depende el futuro de los demás.....lo haré ! – grite imprimiendo todo el poder que me restaba a mi hechizo cosa que hizo que el fénix hiciese lo mismo al incrementar el nivel del canto y de la potencia del haz de luz lo cual hizo que el débil escudo de Voldemort se hiciese añicos permitiendo que el hechizo reforzado le diera de lleno en el pecho provocando que emitiera un sonoro y lastimero aullido que inundó todo el bosque para después ver como aquel cuerpo casi reformado por completo parecía derretirse poco a poco....ante el asombro de todos el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort se deshizo dejando un espectro de especto grisáceo transparente que se movía dificultosamente hacia mi que me encontraba de rodillas en el piso puesto que mis piernas se negaron a soportar mas mi peso ....podía escuchar sus pasos arrastrados además de su respiración entrecortada cuando de repente la tierra bajo nuestros pies comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente provocando que esta se agrietara y por cada grieta que se formaba se podía observar lava incandescente que brotaba por ellas a borbotones dando paso a un descomunal rio de lava de donde con terror vimos surgir un enorme monstruo del tamaño de un dragón adulto....su cuerpo era horrible, inmenso, hecho de ira y veneno....sanguinolento; e iba armado por entero de escamas soldadas como si llevara una cota de acero que nada pudiera atravesar, nisiquiera el filo de la más poderosa espada o la más afilada lanza....sus alas como dos grandes velas, que hinchadas por el viento volaban veloces....su cola se hallaba retorcida en cientos de repliegues...era inmensa y descansaba en su largo y ensangrentado lomo...moteado de rojo sobre sus negras escamas .....barría todo lo que a su alrededor se hallara y terminaba en dos mortíferos aguijones ambos más cortantes que el mas templado de los aceros....sus enormes fauces entreabiertas eran como la espeluznante boca del infierno; tenía por lo menos tres hileras de dientes tan afilados como espadas por las cuales aún goteaba la sangre y vísceras de cadáveres recién devorados por aquel enviado del hades que con su abrasador aliento fundía las rocas del suelo haciéndonos sentir en el corazón del mismo infierno.....temiendo lo peor vi que aquel ser cuyas grandes llamaradas surcaban el negro cielo acercarse en dirección mia y entonces el espectro se giró para contemplar a la bestia acercándose en picado a toda velocidad; el pánico me invadió haciendo que de por si me fuera imposible moverme del sitio donde me hallaba pero al contrario de mi el fénix se colocó plácidamente sobre mi hombro como confiando en que aquella máquina de muerte no nos atacaría ; con cada fibra de mi ser invadida de terror y adrenalina vi acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa aquellas fauces que se abrieron al dar un giro en el ultimo momento para arrancar de un salvaje zarpazo al espectro de Voldemort que se hallaba a unos pocos metros de mi para después dar unos cuantos giros sobre nuestras cabezas y por último dando un descomunal y aterrorizador rugido se sumergió de nuevo en el río de lava ardiente de donde había surgido para volver con su presa al mas profundo de los habernos de donde esperábamos no volviese nunca por el bienestar no solo del mundo mágico si no también del mundo muggle...pro fin los años de muerte, persecución y espionaje terminaron....el amanecer nos sorprendería muy pronto para contemplar el alba de un nuevo mundo...una nueva era se aproxima para darnos la responsabilidad de reconstruir sobre los escombros de oscuridad del pasado....un pasado que nos ha puesto a prueba y que untos hemos logrado superar...hoy la victoria nos la han dado aquellos que ofrendaron su vida por nuestra causa....hoy la victoria es suya....de los caídos en combate.....de aquellos cuyos cuerpos inertes están sembrados los campos de batalla regando las campiñas con su sangre y que con su valor nos infundieron confianza en el mañana.....un futuro que se ha ganado con sangre y esfuerzo.....lo hemos logrado es verdad.....hemos sacrificado muchas cosas también es verdad....pero el contemplar el amanecer de un nuevo mundo bien vale la pena  
  
Sentía a mis fuerzas abandonarme para después sentir el duro suelo donde me había desplomado....hasta mi llegaba el olor de la tierra que comenzaba a ser humedecida por el rocío matinal....cerré mis ojos y mentalmente eleve una plegaria por el alma de mi difunto profesor que había muerto en mis brazos y a la vez dando gracias una vez mas a mi profesor y amigo.....si mi amigo....porque no hay ningún acto de amor mas grande que el ofrecer la vida por los amigos....por las personas a las que se ama...porque el regalo tan preciado que hoy recibía no tenía comparación,...hoy por fin puedo respirar tranquilo y sabiendo que mis amigos están bien y que mi hijo crecerá en un mundo distinto al que sus padres conocieron.....la aurora me regala el primer rayo de luz junto con el cual renace mi esperanza de vida. 


	20. Cicatrizando Heridas

Hola :  
  
De nuevo estoy con ustedes...lamento muchísimo la demora pero es que no había tenido tiempo para capturar este capitulo puesto que el final del semestre se aproxima peligrosamente junto con el fin de esta historia que espero les este gustando tanto como a mi y agradezco de ante mano todos sus lindos reviews que como levantan la moral del escritor (bueno en mi caso intento de escritora....jejeje), sobre todo eso de que les gusta la manera en la que redacto la historia gracias de veras, espero disfruten de este capitulo y que me hagan llegar todas sus opiniones.  
  
LetticeEvansPotter :  
  
Hola mucho gusto.... gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi historia Lettice y bueno pues creo que si soy un poco mala, la verdad es que a mi también me costó mucho matar a Dumbledore...pero por mas que lo escribía de otra forma no me gustaba para nada como quedaba y creo que mi parte sádica influyó algo...aunque bbPotter dice que no es sadismo sino crueldad....jejeje. y me alegro mucho de que les pueda transmitir a través de un puñado de letras todo lo que mi mente loca esta imaginando en unos momentos de delirio....jajaja, Gracias por tu comentario y también espero el próximo para este capitulo OK?  
  
bbPotter :  
  
Nooo... que malo que tu tortura comience...pero no te preocupes que todo lo que tiene un principio tiene que tener un final al igual que esta historia de la cual quedarán cuando mucho unos dos capítulos mas y me encanta que te haya agradado el capitulo ( lo que mas me gusto a mi fue la descripción del dragón, que me costó algo de trabajo y tuve que leer un poco acerca de ellos...pero bueno un poco de cultura a nadie le cae mal no?....jejeje ), bueno como siempre me despido deseando encontrarme pronto con otro comentario tuyo acerca de este nuevo capitulo OK?  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
  
Hola de nuevo y yo creo que tienes razón por fin el pobre Harry puede descansar en paz junto a las personas que mas quiere y en lo personal también creo que ya se lo merecía después de todo lo que lo hice sufrir, pero bueno ahora todo será felicidad y armonía por lo que espero también tu comentario acerca de este nuevo capitulo y disculpa la demora SI?  
  
Cidonya  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cap. 19 : "Cicatrizando Heridas "  
  
-¡ Finite Incantatem ! – gritó Remus deshaciendo la barrera mágica que alcanzaba casi los 2 metros de alto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Dumbledore o mejor dicho...al cadáver de Albus Dumbledore  
  
-¡ Harry !....¿ Harry ?.....¿ Harry estas bien ? – me preguntaba Sirius mientras me levantaba del suelo para tomarme en brazos y poder abrazarme mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte....pero aún estaban presentes en mi mente las imágenes de lo que había vivido hasta hace unos pocos minutos  
  
-¿ Que pasa con Potter ? – oi a la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy al acercarse a nosotros con algo de recelo en la voz  
  
-¡ Esta en Shock ! – sonó la voz de un Remus bastante preocupado pero consiente de la situación  
  
-¡ No, No....nada de eso....yo....estoy bien ! – dije con voz menos audible con la cual no logré convencer a nadie.....ni siquiera a mi mismo...aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido hasta hace unos minutos cuando sentí el abrazo de mi padrino Sirius Black quien por unos instantes me sacudió de manera desesperada logrando que me despejase casi por completo  
  
-¡ HARRY.....HARRY ! – oí a aquélla voz llamándome....busqué con desesperación entre los presentes creyendo que me estaba volviendo loco....pero entonces la vi surgir como un ángel de la oscuridad del bosque ....me sonreía y corría lo más que podía hasta que se arrodilló junto a mi para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas al igual que yo a ella - ¡ Gracias al cielo estas bien ....cuando oímos ese infernal rugido después del terremoto.....me preocupe tanto ! – dijo a la vez que sollozaba sobre mi hombro  
  
-¡ No te preocupes mas.....todo está bien ahora.....no hay nada de que temer ! – le dije acariciando su melena castaña cuando de repente recordé algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto - ¡ Hey !......¿ no se supone que Ron te estaba vigilando ?....¿ Donde está Ron Hermione ? – inquirí algo preocupado y divertido al ver la cara de culpabilidad de mi esposa al cuestionarla  
  
-¡ Aquí estoy ! – interrumpió la voz de Ron que venía saliendo con dificultad del bosque mientras se cubría la cara con una mano - ¡ TU ESPOSA ES UNA SALVAJE ! – exclamó furioso al ver como Hermione se escondía graciosamente tras de mi - ¡ Mira lo que me ha hecho ! - se quejó Ron dejando al descubierto un ojo morado  
  
-¿ Hermione tu le hiciste eso ? – preguntó Sirius aún desde el piso con cara divertida al igual que yo en tanto Ron se acercaba molesto hacia Remus quien reía por lo bajo  
  
-¡ Si !...porque no me dejaba regresar contigo – me dijo mirándome con cara de perrito apachurrado - ¡ Con un Desmainus hubiese bastado...no tenías porque golpearme ! – farfulló Ron ofendido mirándola acusadoramente - ¡ Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieses quitado mi varita ! – le respondió ella saliendo a su encuentro  
  
-¡ Eres un bueno para nada Weasley.....te gana una mujer y sin varita ! – le aclaró Malfoy mientras se iba despotricando en contra de los magos ineptos e incompetentes de los cuales se hallaba rodeado  
  
- Bueno.....a decir verdad no se que sean mas peligroso....Hermione con varita o sin ella – sentencio solemnemente Sirius poniéndose de pie para hacer una graciosa reverencia frente a mi esposa quien sonrió satisfecha por el cumplido  
  
- Mas vale no averiguar mi querido Canuto – dijo Remus con su habitual calma dando paso a una sonora carcajada por parte de todos los presentes lo cual hizo que todos notaran el sonoro suspiro que no pude retener al ver a todos sonreír de aquella manera...como en los viejos tiempos lo que provoco que todos callaran súbitamente - ¡ Es hora de irnos de aquí.....todo ha terminado ya ! – dije con tono pensativo paro desahogado  
  
-Harry tiene razón es hora de marcharnos.....por fin todo ha terminado.... debemos descansar – nos dijo Sirius con cierto pesar haciendo que comenzáramos la retirada junto con los capturados, lo heridos y los muertos – Harry....te pienso que te equivocaste en algo – me decía Sirius mientras caminábamos los cuatro mi padrino, Remus, Hermione y yo abrazados puesto que Ron caminaba junto a Clarisse muy apartados de nosotros  
  
-¿ En que ? – preguntamos a la vez los tres que no comprendimos a que se refería el animago  
  
-¡ En que todo ha terminado.....esto apenas comienza querido ahijado ! – nos dijo Sirius dándonos unas palmaditas a todos en la espalda mientras abandonábamos las ruinas de aquel oscuro y siniestro castillo dejando atrás el odio, la venganza y el sufrimiento de años acumulados de lucha encarnizada, sangrienta y sin sentido para los que en ella combatimos.  
  
Una semana después se celebraron los funerales de todos los magos caídos en batalla....las lápidas blancas del cementerio se multiplicaron por 100 veces mas en un solo día....donde tomamos conciencia de lo absurdo de una guerra....las pérdidas fueron cuantiosas y el daño incalculable e irreparable....Arthur Weasley el nuevo Ministro de Magia dio un discurso ese día en honor a los ausentes....lo que mas recuerdo es que dijo - ¡ Todos luchamos por un mismo sueño....un mundo en el que nuestras familias viviesen en paz....hoy lo hemos logrado gracias a ellos y a todos nosotros.....gracias a nuestra unión....su pérdida duele puesto que estos valientes ofrendaron su esfuerzo, su sangre y su vida por este mundo que hoy debemos cuidar en señal de respeto a nuestros hermanos, hijos, nietos o amigos caídos en combate...hoy debemos construir sobre los escombros....hoy debemos resurgir una vez mas de nuestras cenizas !  
  
Todos aún conservábamos nuestras lesiones.....Giny tuvo que inmovilizar mi brazo y piernas por mas de medio mes; Ron por su parte no pudo caminar en dos semanas ; Sirius no se pudo sentar en al menos dos semanas sin que sufriera un terrible ardor en sus glúteos... Remus por el contrario sufrió un ataque de nervios incontrolables por lo que no pudo dormir durante las siguientes siete noches hasta que el mismo se tomó una poción para dormir sin soñar permaneciendo así durante tres días en los cuales solo despertaba para ir al baño y comer lo que pudiese....Fred terminó con muletas muggles puesto que se había lastimado el tobillo terriblemente al contrario de George que tuvo que tener inmovilizada la mano derecha por dos semanas y medio ; Percy permaneció vendado del torso por cuatro semanas pareciendo robot en cada movimiento ; Bill sufria de unos molestos furúnculos que le habían salido en un lugar demasiado comprometedor como para dejar que Giny o su madre lo curaran y que según el le impedían dar siquiera un solo paso sin quejarse lastimeramente....Charlie tenia la pierna derecha tan gelatinosa que no podía sostenerse en pie sin que fuera a estrellarse directo con el suelo.....todo esto hacia que Giny, Penélope, Clarisse y Hermione junto con la Sra. Weasley tuvieran que lidiar con enfermos por todas partes e incluso cumpliendo los mas extraños caprichos como el helado de pistache con nuez que Ron le pidió a su ahora novia Clarisse al mates por la tarde....digamos que la repartición de enfermos quedó de la siguiente manera :  
  
Giny se encargaría de Bill, Charlie, Draco y Dean  
  
Penélope de Percy, Fred, Snape y Mundungus  
  
Clarisse de Ron, George, Neville y Seamus  
  
Hermione de mi, Sirius, Remus y McGonagall  
  
La Sra. Weasley del Sr. Weasley, Parvaty y Fleur  
  
Pasaron los dias y poco a poco comenzamos a establecer de nuevo el orden haciendo que todos volviésemos a vivir con aparente normalidad...digo aparente porque aún estaban frescos los recuerdos de la guerra en las memorias de todos lo que sobrevivimos a ella....así que debido a nuestra heroica participación en la guerra contra Voldemort y su ejercito de mortifagos el consejo del Ministerio junto con la aprobación del Ministro de Magia se condecoró a todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix con la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase además de trabajo seguro y demás beneficios por parte del Ministerio de Magia de Londres...por supuesto que los anteriores hechos provocaron que mi indeseada popularidad que pro unos años se vio disminuida para alivio mío se había desbordado a niveles que yo consideraba nocivo no solo para mi salud sino también para la de mis allegados....era tal la propaganda que incluso acosaban a la doncella que yo había contratado para que ayudase a Hermione con las labores de la casa de campo que habíamos reconstruido tratando de que fuese igual a las de mis padres de acuerdo a las instrucción de Sirius y Remus.....para estos días Ron y Clarisse habían anunciado ya su compromiso, Giny había conseguido un buen puesto en San Mungo donde se sabía era muy visitada por un famoso auror perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix llamado Neville Longbottom aunque se murmuraba ante la inusual amistad entre la chica y el aún presuntuoso Draco Malfoy que después de unos meses mas emigró hacia Rumania y que fuera antiguo discípulo de Severus Snape famoso torturador oficial de los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de Griffyndor debido a su constante e intenso mal humor provocado por el actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Remus Lupin quien en compañía del también nuevo profesor de Transformaciones Sirius Black además de se el Jefe de la casa de Griffyndor daban una guerra sin cuartel a los integrantes de la casa de Shlyteryn y que solo se veía apaciguada gracias a la neutral intervención de la ahora Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria Minerva McGonagall.....el tiempo pasaba rápido provocando que las heridas mas sangrantes y profundas cicatrizaran.....por completo. 


	21. Histeria en San Mungo

**Hola :  
**  
Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, espero que les agrade tanto como a mi y que me dejen sus comentario acerca de lo que piensan de mi relativo final o si esperaban otra cosa, para las que son fans de Sirius me complace decir que en esta historia el sale con vida de todo el asunto. Por otra parte no crean que los voy a abandonar pues tengo otra historia que por el momento he dejado un poco abandonada por terminar esta, así que si no les molesta me gustaría que también me dieran su opinión acerca de ella, se llama "Para Alcanzarte ", también es un H/Hr , puesto que soy fan de esta pareja y no me los imagino separados.  
  
**bbPotter :  
**  
Hola de nuevo...gracias por dejarme tu review así sean dos líneas o dos hojas siempre me agrada ver un mensaje tuyo y lamento que hayas tenido que leer dos veces el final tal vez no fui muy explicita y debí hacer unas pausas ( ups...jejeje)...y sip diste en el clavo porque soy muy traviesa, espero que este capitulo este mas entendible, por lo que respecta a los heridos me encanta imaginármelos con hechizos extraños y simpáticos por lo que hecho a volar mi imaginación de merodeador para crear mis hechizos jejeje....y como este es el penúltimo capitulo me gustaría que también revisaras mi otra historia para que me dieras tus comentarios...al principio intenté hacerla un poco dramática...pero no pude resistirme y muy pronto verás algo de misterio...jejeje. Bueno nos vemos OK?..( que bien que ya terminaron tus exámenes y espero que no te hayas cansado mucho al escribir....jejeje...es broma )  
  
**Arabella G-Potter Black :  
**  
Gracias por perdonarme de veras no lo ago intencionalmente y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que esta vez también me dejes el review de este capitulo que ojalá sea igual de satisfactorio que el anterior. Gracias por todo y espero que no te pierdas el final de esta historia a la misma hora y por el mismo canal...jejeje  
  
**LetticeEvansPotter :  
**  
Hola gracias por tu review lamento en verdad la muerte de tu tío Dumbledore ...jajaa, pero no la de Voldy...si se extrañará pero no tanto, porque la verdad a mi ya me comenzaba a fastidiar...jeje, bueno espero también tu comentario acerca de este capitulo OK?... pues este es casi el final porque solo falta un capitulo mas según lo tengo planeado....pero si ustedes mencionan algún buen argumento tal vez podría aumentar algo aunque no se....bueno ustedes me dice VA?  
  
**Cidonya  
**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Cap. 20 : "Histeria en San Mungo "  
**  
La casa de los Weasley parecía un hotel ya que el incremento en el numero de familiares incluía el aumento en el numero de habitaciones...una para Percy y Penélope junto con su hijita de 9 meses ; una para los gemelos donde de vez en cuando también se hospedaba Lee Jordan pues seguían tan inseparable como siempre ; una para Ron y Clarisse quienes hacia ya un mes se habían casado en una bastante sonada boda ; una para Charlie y su novia Mery quien venia de visita de Rumania; Bill se encontraba aún en la ciudad y continuaba saliendo con Fleur pero aún no formalizaban nada....Giny se había hecho novia de Neville aunque también exigió que su cuarto se ampliara un poco mas y uno obviamente para Hermione y para mí, el cual el día de ayer se vio acondicionado con un sin fin de cosas para el bebe, desde una bella cuna de madera regalo de los Srs. Weasley, un enorme peluche con forma de canino que ladraba de verdad cortesía de Sirius, un móvil de lunas con estrellas que cambiaban de color en la oscuridad por parte de Remus, pasando por una sonaja en forma de gato atigrado de parte de McGonagall, sin mencionar el regalo de Ron : un libro acerca del cuidado de los bebes , de Giny unas "adorables" chambritas tejidas a mano que se encargaban de mantener siempre abrigado al bebe ( aunque este se resistiera ), pañales antiderramamientos por el lado de Percy hasta el singular Kit de Juegos y Bromas para Merodeadores Principiantes de los gemelos que según en opinión de George – "Es mejor que se acostumbre a las bombas fétidas desde pequeño " - a lo que Fred agregó – "Tiene que ser un digno sucesor nuestro...pues con el de Percy ya perdimos todas las esperanzas " – logrando que Hermione y yo decidiéramos no dárselas hasta que tenga la suficiente edad para lanzar su propia bomba pica- pica sin hacerse daño.....  
  
Los últimos dos meses del embarazo de Hermione los pasamos en la madriguera ya que la Sra. Weasley se había empeñado en ello con el siguiente argumento – "Es mejor que te quedes aquí querida así yo podré cuidar de ti cuando Harry vaya al trabajo...además con Giny aquí y tu parto tan cerca entre todos podremos ayudarlos....así que no te alteres verás que todos saldrá bien...pues un nieto nuestro no nace todos los días " – durante este tiempo Hermione se sintió bastante normal y según ella - ¡ Jamás me había sentido tan sobreprotegida...no me dejar mover ni un solo dedo ! – aunque en mi opinión Hermione dentro de muy poco ni siquiera podría mover un dedo....puesto que había subido varios kilos de más y caminaba con dificultad por la casa durante las últimas semanas  
  
-¡ Yo apuesto que es niño ! – comentaba Sirius observando el abultado vientre de mi esposa quien reposaba en un sillón de la sala de la madriguera junto a mi que me encontraba concentrado en sentir con mis manos los movimientos de mi beb  
  
-¡ Pues yo digo que niña! – aseguró Ron testarudamente - ¿ Quien más está conmigo ? – exclamó sacando de repente un pergamino y una pluma para anotar las predicciones de cada uno de los presentes en la casa  
  
-¡ Según mi ojo interno será....niña ! – decía Giny haciendo una maestral imitación de nuestra "querida" profesora Trelanwey apareciendo en la cocina junto con el encargo de Hermione ya que se le había antojado un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate que devoraban entre ella, Remus y mi esposa  
  
-¿ Que tal si son gemelos ? – preguntó George con cara de ilusión hacia Hermione como rogando que les concediera el capricho  
  
-¡ Si gemelos Hermione ! – le secundó Fred con cara de inocencia como creyendo que se tratara de una simple decisión de mi esposa a lo cual Remus respondió con una leve risita acompañado de Giny  
  
-¿ Queeeee ?.....¿ Doos ? – exclamó Hermione respingando cuando pudo hablar pues se había atragantado de la impresión con el último trozo de pastel para voltear a verme con cara de susto a lo que yo respondí con una mirada de asombro ante el sobresalto de mi esposa  
  
-¡ Dejen de decir tonteras que asustan a Hermione ! – les reprendió el Sr. Weasley mientras tomaba una humeante taza de te en la tranquilidad de su hogar...en compañía de su singular familia  
  
-¡ No te preocupes querida lo que sea que venga....pasará pronto ! – dijo la Sra. Weasley en tono maternal para luego susurrar en voz muy baja pero que yo pude apreciar al leer sus labios – "Espero "  
  
Un martes como a las cinco de la tarde estando yo en mi oficina de Comandante en Jefe de los Aurores Percy entró como un huracán olvidándose por completo de toda su solemne y respetable posición dentro del Ministerio para comunicarme entre tartamudeos que Hermione comenzó a sentir las contracciones y que entre Charlie, los gemelos y la Sra. Weasley habían trasladado a Hermione a San Mungo, no tardé ni medio segundo en asimilar la información para después lanzarme con la velocidad de una bludger a través de pasillos atestados de magos a los cuales no tuve mas remedio que esquivar, saltar, empujar e ignorar en al caso de una entrometida reportera del Diario el Profeta así que justo cuando me hallaba en la salida del Ministerio me alcanzó el Sr. Weasley quien al parecer me venía siguiendo desde que salí de mi oficina como un loco por lo que aún jadeante me detuve y le alcancé a decir - ¡ Sr. Weasley !....¡ HERMIONE !...¡ CONTRACCIONES !....¡ SAN MUNGO ! – no podía articular más palabras debido a mi estado de nerviosismo absoluto  
  
-¡ Lo sé Harry , lo sé .....solo cálmate quieres....casi le provocas un infarto a Amos cuando le pasaste por encima ! – dijo tranquilo pero divertido el ahora Ministro de Magia quien se ofreció a acompañarme hasta el Hospital pues con mi nerviosismo podría provocar un caos entero al llegar a dicho lugar  
  
-¿ Donde está ? – fue lo primero que pregunté al ver a la Sra. Weasley venir hacia mi para saludarme y saludar a su marido al verlo acompañándome  
  
-¡ Tranquilo cielo ...Giny está con ella...solo hay que esperar ! – me dijo tan tranquila como si me hubiera dicho que esperara el tren de las seis - Arthur ...¿ que significan esas plumas en tu cabeza ? – pregunto ella mirando extrañada a su esposo quien traía unas plumas blancas regadas por toda su túnica verde  
  
-¡ Ah, es verdad....se me olvidaban ! – dijo sonriente a la vez que se sacudía y decía – Harry salio en estampida de su oficina atropellando a todo el mundo por los pasillos y con un manotazo la pobre lechuza quedo atolondrada y fue a estamparse justo en mi cabeza – concluyó el Ministro de Magia con tierna sonrisa a la vez que me contemplaba tratando de entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación donde me habían informado que se hallaba ella obteniendo como respuesta un sonoro - ¡ YA LE DIJE QUE NO SE PUEDE PASAR ! – de parte de la enfermera que me descubrió pero que al reconocerme casi le da un infarto para después pedirme un autógrafo provocando las risas de Charlie y los gemelos quines venían entrando a la sala de espera junto con Sirius, Remus , McGonagall y Ron acompañado obviamente por Clarisse.  
  
-¡ Tendrás que prepararte para mas autógrafos porque halla afuera hay por lo menos una docena de periodistas todos peleando por la exclusiva Harry ! – me dijo Ron contento mientras se acomodaba un poco la túnica  
  
-¡Puedes creer que casi no nos dejan entrar tuve que derribar a ese que parece un gorila de un puntapié para que pudiéramos entrar ! – se quejaba Clarisse mirando con recelo hacia la entrada el hospital donde por ordenes del Director no se dejó entrar a ningún periodista para alivio mío y de mi familia  
  
Los minutos se volvieron horas....y las horas transcurrían mientras yo veía la gloriosa puesta de sol desde la ventana de la sala de espera de San Mungo ...Fred había ido por algo de comida China....los nervios me devoraban de los pies a la cabeza así que no probé bocado lo cual Sirius agradeció pues no se habían llenado con su ración, Remus en un intento desesperado por calmarme me amenazó con hacerme tomar una poción tranquilizante que se utiliza solo para los enfermos mentales peligrosos con lo que decidí sentarme a regañadientes en uno de los sillones antes de que el pozo que había comenzado a cavar dando vueltas en el mismo sitio durante horas tuviese la profundidad correcta para enterrarme en él ; cuando de repente observé un rápido ir y venir de enfermeras....serían cerca de las diez de la noche cuando un llanto rompió el lastimero silencio el cual me estaba volviendo mas loco de lo que ya me hallaba haciendo que de un respingo al igual que todos me agolpara a la entrada de la habitación  
  
-¡ Ya ha nacido ! – exclamó sonriente una cansada Giny quien lucía una bata blanca - ¡ Harry puedes pasar ya !- me decía a la vez que me arrastraba hacia el cuarto donde se hallaba mi esposa y mi hijo.... Cuando entré me quedé admirando la belleza del cuadro que ante mi se presentaba, ella tenía en brazos a una pequeña figura envuelta en mantas  
  
-¿ Hermione ? – le llamé sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras que con su dedo índice acariciaba el delicado rostro sonrosado del bebé para después voltear a verme y regalarme la mas bella de sus sonrisas....me acerqué vacilante y le di un beso en la frente a mi esposa  
  
-¡ Es tu hijo....cárgalo ! – me dijo ofreciéndome a mi hijo al cual recibí delicadamente entre mis brazos...sin duda alguna aquel movimiento hizo que se despertara y me mirase con sus grandes ojos marrones a la vez que sujetaba mi dedo con una de sus manitas para después dar un ligero bostezo, fue entonces cuando comprendí todo....ahora sabía lo que era ser padre....sabía que esta pequeña personita dependía por completo de mi....yo ahora sería capaz de dar lo que no tengo con tal de ver una vez mas una sonrisa suya....levante mi vista y me encontré con la de ella quien tenía una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla a la vez que me susurraba - ¡ Es un varón ! – y haciendo una seña para que los demás entrasen también a la habitación donde la alegría comenzó a sentirse flotar en el ambiente  
  
-¡ Oh es adorable ! – decía la Sra. Weasley  
  
-¡ Pero que trabajo nos dio ! – comentaba Giny  
  
-¡ Yo queria gemelos Hermione ! – reclamaba Fred mientras su gemelo George le hacía muecas graciosas a mi hijo provocando la sonrisa de este que aún permanecía cómodamente acurrucado en mis brazos -¿ Y bien...es sobrino o sobrina ? – preguntaba Ron ansioso mientras Remus conversaba con Hermione , McGonagall y Clarisse acerca del futuro en Hogwarts de mi hijo a la vez que Sirius me lo pedía para observarlo mejor  
  
-¡ Es un varón ....Un Potter ! – dije orgulloso al ver como la cara de Sirius iluminarse de alegría y ver como ahora era Ron el que le reclamaba a Hermione el que no lo hubiese apoyado y justo cuando esta pensaba comenzar a reñirle por ser tan desconsiderado con ella ......  
  
-¡ GANE !...¡ GANE !...¡ GANE ! – canturreaba eufórico Sirius corriendo como loco alrededor de la habitación con el bebé en brazos  
  
-¡ Cuidado Sirius vas a hacer que empiece a llorar ! – le regañaban Hermione, la Sra. Weasley y Clarisse , esta última lo perseguía también alrededor del cuarto, pero al parecer eso era lo que le gustaba al niño puesto que en lugar de asustarse y llorar estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras Sirius lo bamboleaba de un lado a otro.... Era tanta su risa que terminó haciéndose pipí logrando mojar la elegante túnica de Sirius provocando una risa colectiva y sumamente contagiosa e histérica diría yo por parte de Ron, los gemelos y Remus quien solo alcanzó a decir - ¡ Se nota que es todo un Potter.....bromista de nacimiento ! 


	22. Recuerdos

**HOLA :  
**  
Nooooo....me imagino que sabrán porque esta desesperación..... porque este es el último capitulo de la historia ( snif, snif ), la verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo este capitulo al igual que lo hice con toda la historia que espero aya sido de su completo agrado, la verdad voy a echar de menos sus comentarios y aviso de una vez que ahora si tendré tiempo de actualizar mi otra historia por si les interesa seguirla y por si lo hacen ojalá que lleguen a apreciarla tanto como esta, así que espero sus comentarios acerca de este último pero importante capitulo, **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO EL DESARROLLO DE ESTA** **HISTORIA**, de verdad agradezco su paciencia para con migo y sus alentadores comentarios ya que creo que no estuvo tan mal para haber sido mi primera historia publicada.  
  
Gracias una vez mas por el tiempo que invierten leyendo mi historia  
  
Se despide momentáneamente, su amiga :  
  
**Cidonya  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
**  
Hola...gracias por todos tus review y yo también creo que fue el capítulo más tierno de la historia ( pero es que un bebé siempre es tierno y sobre todo si es un Potter ....jeje..la verdad es que me inspiré en un primito...jejeje ) creo que ahora no te hice esperar mucho o si ?, bueno por otro lado espero tu review para este el último capitulo de la historia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
**bbPotter :  
**  
Hola....gracias por el review...la verdad no lo pudiste haber descrito mejor Hijo de Tigre...jajaja y creo que a Sirius le a de haber encantado el que su "nieto" tuviera el espíritu de merodeador de nacimiento, por el otro asunto claro que puedes preguntar lo que sea, es mas déjame tu correo para anexarte también a mi Messenger (claro solo si tu quieres), y espero tu review para este último capitulo ( por muy extenso que sea...jejeje es broma ) , también quería agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has brindado desde el principio de la historia y que hasta ahora en el final de la misma me has brindado, espero pronto tu mensaje y no te pongas sentimental que muy pronto volveré por fin con la otra historia que he dejado un poco abandonada. Nos vemos.

**LetticeEvansPotter :  
**  
Jajajaja...claro el nieto...nos apellidos es verdad, me encantaría seguir escribiendo sobre el primer diente de leche de James (así se llama tu nieto....jejeje ), sobre las peleas de los hermanos y todo eso pero creo que eso ya sería parte de otra historia no? , no sabes cuanto sigo lamentando la muerte de Dumby, pero como creo que el es uno de las personas que son capaces de defender tanto a sus ideales como a sus seres queridos incluso con la vida es que el decidió por fin ayudar de la única forma en que podía poner un alto a Voldemort, en cuanto a Harry me lo imagino al borde de un ataque de histeria en medio de San Mungo ( donde sabemos que lo que menos reina es un estado de paz, sino todo lo contrario.....jejeje ) , espero disfrutes de este capitulo y me dejes tu review muy pronto OK?  
  
**Ithae :  
**  
Hola mucho gusto...gracias por tu review (creo que es el primero que me dejas no? ) , en verdad todos lamentamos la muerte de nuestro mago favorito...pero bueno que le voy a hacer ?...jejeje... es broma prometo que en la otra historia haré lo imposible por tratar de mantenerlo con vida , y gracias por el cumplido....bueno espero tu review para este que es el capitulo final de la historia OK?  
  
**Cidonya  
**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Cap. 20 : "Recuerdos** "  
  
Todos estos pensamientos agolpaban mi mente y me hacían comprender todo lo que en verdad había sucedido esa noche...nos llevaron a la región de Tudor donde se hallaba el castillo de Midgard que servía de refugio a Voldemort y su ejército de mortífagos...el castillo se encontraba en medio de un bosque...el bosque de Ghául donde Dumbledore murió....se sacrificó no solo por mí...si no por todos...o tal vez por sus ideales...fuera lo que fuera que hubiese hecho a Dumbledore tomar esa decisión, nos salvó a todos...su cuerpo pudo haber muerto...pero gracias al juramento solemne que se lleva a cabo en la ceremonia de iniciación para ser un miembro mas de la Orden del Fénix ; se realiza un pacto único con el Fénix que procede de Helios....su templo sagrado a donde este se dirige cada 500 años para adorar al Sol al que pertenecen....ese fénix al que yo no reconocí no era otro mas que Fawkes...cuando un miembro de la Orden del Fénix fallece la magia que aún reside en el cuerpo se libera por medio de ese pacto mágico haciendo que esta se una al ave Fénix provocando un cambio en este haciéndolo mas fuerte y en gratitud a eso el ave ayuda a los que mantienen el pacto...ahora la apariencia de Fawkes es otra...su plumaje es completamente dorado resaltando sus pupilas doradas....así que se podría decir que la esencia de Dumbledore habita ahora en el Fénix que por ahora permanece en la oficina del Ministro de Magia...perdido en mis recuerdos, sumido en el torbellino de mis pensamientos no me había percatado de la presencia de una personita que me miraba atentamente, como esperando que yo fijase mi atención a ella  
  
-¡ Buenos días ! – le dije a la pequeña que no podía distinguir claramente debido a la falta de mis lentes, pero que al parecer traía algo que intentaba desenfrenadamente huir de sus brazos  
  
-¡ Mira, papi James me enseño a hacerlo ! – me dijo sonriente colocándome mis anteojos a la vez que me mostraba al viejo Croshanks quien con cara de resignación lucía unos bigotes verde fosforescentes maullando malhumorado entre los brazos de la preciosa pequeña de unos tres años quien tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño alborotado y que me sonreía triunfante  
  
-¡ Con la varita de mamá no se juega ! – le sentencié a la niña que me miró con carita de falsa inocencia - ¡ Pero ha quedado muy bien ahora podremos observar al viejo Croshanks por las noches ! – le dije haciendo que ella riera divertida con la misma sonrisa heredada de su madre al contrario del gato que bufó indignado ante tal atropello - ¿ Y tu hermano donde esta ? – le pregunté a mi hija Lily Anne después de haberle hecho cosquillas provocando que mi esposa se despertara y se sumara a nuestra pequeña batalla campal  
  
- ¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD !....¡ Hey !.....¡ Oigan falto yo ! – decía un divertido chico de aproximadamente seis años de edad con el negro cabello más despeinado que de costumbre y unos ojos marrones que lucían tras unas gafas redondas quien ni tardo ni perezoso se lanzo a la cama a atacarnos de nuevo junto con su hermana quien reía a carcajadas en brazos de su madre cosa que aprovecho el gato patizambo para huir despavorido de aquel lugar , esta era mi nueva familia...mis hijos James el mayor y Lily la menor junto con Hermione mi esposa  
  
-¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD ! – nos dijo una pequeña pelirroja de también unos seis años con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo que se había asomado a la habitación donde nos hallábamos atraída obviamente por los gritos y risas de mis hijos  
  
-¿ Que hacen todavía aquí ?.....¡ Vamos a ver los regalos ! – exclamó otra niña idéntica a la anterior haciendo que James y Lily salieran disparados junto con las gemelas Alina y Raida las hijas de Ron y Clarisse.... es decir nuestras ahijadas  
  
-¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD AMOR ! – me dijo mi esposa dándome al principio un dulce beso en los labios el cual se fue transformando en pocos minutos en uno mas apasionado no pudiéndome resistir en lo más mínimo olvidando por completo que en estos momentos la casa estaba a rebosar de gente que iban o venían por los pasillos corriendo, saltando, gritando, cantando, bostezando o huyendo de cualquier cosa que la nueva generación de niños bromistas pudiera hacer para poner en peligro la salud física o mental de la victima  
  
-¿ Hey no van a bajar ?......¡ UPS !....¡ Lo siento !....¡ no pensé que planearan un hermanito para James y Lily ! - dijo Ron quien había abierto la puerta de la habitación de golpe y nos había encontrado en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que yo me hallaba prácticamente sobre mi esposa quien tenía ya medio a medio subir la parte inferior del bata de seda con el que acostumbraba dormir mientras yo ya estaba sin la playera luciendo únicamente el pants con el cual dormí la noche anterior  
  
-¡ Basta Ron ! – exclamó mi esposa divertida mientras le lazaba una almohada que se estampó justo en la cara del pelirrojo padrino de mis hijos  
  
-¡ Vamos ! – les dije riendo a los dos a la vez que nos cubríamos Hermione y yo con unas batas para bajar a la estancia de nuestra casa de campo que era donde nos hallábamos....pues habíamos adquirido la costumbre de que las Navidades las pasábamos en nuestra casa, el verano en casa de los Srs. Weasley y el Hallowen en casa de Ron y Clarisse por lo que estas tres residencias adquirieron el tamaño de mansiones debido a que el número de familiares y amigos había aumentado considerablemente con el paso del tiempo y se incremento con los años....cuando los tres llegamos los niños se encontraban abriendo sus regalos en buen medida cortesía de los gemelos Weasley mientras los adultos leían el periódico, charlaban, tomaban café, sacaban fotografías, o abrían también sus regalos, pro lo que haciendo un minucioso recuento de las personas que en este momento se hallaban hospedadas en nuestra casa es de : 22 adultos y 13 niños  
  
Las gemelas Alina y Raida de seis años hijas de Ron y Clarisse  
  
Gladia de siete años hija de Percy y Penélope  
  
Arthur y la pequeña Christian de cinco y tres años respectivamente hijos de Bill y Fleur  
  
Robert de seis años hijo de Charlie y su esposa Mery  
  
Rose de cinco años hija de Fred con Helen  
  
Allan y Nely de cinco y tres años respectivamente hijos de George y Nataly  
  
Alex de dos años hijo de Giny y Neville  
  
Remus y su esposa Fheb a quien había conocido en San Mungo por lo que ella le ayudaba con la poción matalobos de cada mes  
  
Sirius y Laiza su prometida a quien considerábamos ya como de la familia  
  
Los Srs. Weasley  
  
Y por supuesto mis hijos James y Lily junto con nosotros dos sin contar a cuatro gatos, dos sapos, once lechuzas, tres conejos y un fénix ( que se contaban entre las mascotas de mis "sobrinos" y sus padres junto con las de mi familia )  
  
En verdad había un gran alboroto debido a los regalos de los gemelos Fred y George cuyo negocio de bromas seguía siendo todo un éxito provocando que en pocos años ellos junto con Lee acumularan una pequeña fortuna , Hill y Fleur trabajaban para Gringots y con frecuencia viajaban al extranjero principalmente a Francia, Percy y Penélope en el Ministerio de Magia solo que en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, por otra parte Giny seguía en San Mungo aunque tenía esperanzas de abrir su propia clínica lo más pronto posible, los que seguían en Rumania eran Charlie y Mery y vienen cada vez que pueden pues Charlie como el Jefe del Campamento de Dragones tiene muchas responsabilidades, Neville, Ron y Yo seguíamos al mando de los Escuadrones de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, además Clarisse, la Sra. Weasley y Hermione se unieron y habían conseguido un local en el Callejón Diagon donde consiguieron instalar una librería tan surtida que bien le hacía la competencia a Flouris&Blotts puesto que la mayoría de los profesores de l Colegio Hogwarts incluidos los mismos Snape y Trelanwey recomendaban que los compraran en Potter&Weasley....  
  
El tiempo siguió su marcha haciendo que las heridas sanaran al igual que nuestros corazones....la oscuridad que alguna vez nos envolvió como si fuese una mortaja hoy se ha desvanecido como la bruma al ser arrastrada por el viento....hoy podemos disfrutar de un mundo en el cual reina la paz, los que sobrevivimos a los horrores y crueldades de la guerra nos hemos esforzado en mantenerla....no sabemos cuanto durará puesto que las cosas no son para siempre, pero mientras existan hombres con ideales capaces de arriesgar su vida por el mundo y por sus seres queridos la esperanza brillará en el corazón de cada hombre, mujer y niño perteneciente a la comunidad mágica...nuestro mundo ha salido victorioso de las tinieblas que lo envolvieron...hoy nuestro deber es enseñar a las generaciones futuras para que no cometan nuestros mismos errores...hoy somos libres de las tinieblas que nos envolvieron en épocas pasadas....hoy hemos creado un mundo nuevo sobre los escombros de sangre y sudor...hoy nuestro grito de batalla se ha cumplido...hoy retumba en los campos de guerra aún el eco de nuestras tropas...hoy aún resuena el grito de...." LIBERTAD ".  
  
** F I N **


End file.
